


Under the Moonlight

by Sheillia_Creas



Series: Under The Moonlight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Monster Hunters, RP, Slow Burn, Werewolf, lycantrope, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheillia_Creas/pseuds/Sheillia_Creas
Summary: What started out as a simple RP between myself and The Green Scorpion, soon became the story of how a werewolf named Runalli, and a mermaid named Daneil, became inseparable friends, and possibly something more.





	1. Prologue

_It's the night of a full moon. Within the shadows of the forest, a creature known as Runalli skulks about, a headache forming as he tries to keep his power in check._

"Ugh...if I don't find a way to calm down, I'm gonna lose it..." _Runalli sniffs the air. He smells the salt of the sea. "_ Hmm...maybe some sea air can help..." _Runalli's tone was not convincing as he made his way to the beach, his right hand holding onto his head._

\----

_Meanwhile, far out into the sea swims a creature of fear and beauty; stark white scales clash against the dark blue of the sea, as a mermaid known as Daneil swims ever closer to the shore. She breaks the surface to look at the stars._

__

_"_ Hmm, such a beautiful night deserves a serenade." _She raises herself onto a nearby rock, with her tail hidden below the water's surface. Looking at the moon and closing her eyes she lets out a haunting tune._

\----

 _Runalli slowly approaches the beach as the scent of sand and sea grows stronger. The night is clear and the moonlight shines down on him. He does his best to avert his eyes as the rays are enough to drive him mad._ "Ugh...I can't...keep this up..." _Runalli is about to lose it when his ears suddenly twitch. He can hear the ocean's waves, the sand bristling in the wind, and... singing?_

"I-is...is that...music _?" It is a haunting, yet soothing tune...enough to calm Runalli just enough to keep himself in check. He walks toward the beach, curious of the source of the voice. He crosses the tree line and walks onto the sands, a fierce look on his face, a struggling calm in his eyes._

\----

 _The singing continues to grow stronger as Runalli follows the music. He can't help but listen to the lyrics_...

//Under the moon, under the pale moonlight, the stars are shining down right on me, and isn’t it great? Isn’t it great yeah, you and I together tonight, creature of the pale moonlight, oh honey Moon please, your beautiful to me. Creature of the night.//

\----

_Runalli can feel himself calming down as he listens to the voice of this beautiful siren. Be that as it may, he keeps his distance, unsure of what to make of her. Additionally, though the soothing voice is enough to calm him, the lyrics are enough to keep him angry. The last thing he wants to praise right now is the moon._

\----

_Daneil continues singing not noticing Runalli's presence._

\----

_Runalli rests himself behind a rock, listening intently. He can feel a force drawing him to this gorgeous mermaid, but his current state of anger and the subject matter of the siren's singing keeps him from stepping forward. However, being on the open beach, the moon shines down on him more intensely, and yet he feels in control._

\----

_After a while Daneil stops singing to the moon, and just begins to quietly hum to herself. Digging through the bag at her side she begins to observe her many treasures._

\----

_Runalli listens as the mermaid finishes her song, and he can feel the pull influencing him slowly dissipate. Unfortunately, with the moon's light shining down on him, he felt his headache rush back almost immediately as he clenched his head in reaction, accidently knocking off a few pebbles from the rock he was hiding behind._

\----

 _Daneil hears the pebbles fall behind her. Clenching up, she looks behind her seeing a shadow behind the rock._ "Who's there! Show yourself!"

\----

 _Runalli stands up in response to the mermaid's plea. He has a look of agony on his face, his hand nursing his headache. He looks at the mermaid with one eye, the other closed from the pain._ "Didn't mean to startle you...sorry..."

\----

 _Daneil looks at the man curiously, yet cautious. He didn't seem to be in a daze which was odd, usually men who hear her sing are dazed for quite a while, but not this one. She looks to his ears to see if there's any wax in them, but even stranger she sees nothing, so he's not a hunter_.... "Who are you? And why were you spying on me?"

\----

 _Runalli clenches his head and winces in pain before answering._ "You weren't exactly being subtle, you know. I could hear you all the way out in the forest." _Runalli sits down on the rock, trying to get a grip on his anger._ "Besides, I just came here to try and relax... ... ...though truthfully, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

\----

 _Daneil still wary of him, but curious answers._ "To be fair most people aren't usually out this late, so I can get away with it. What are you doing out so late anyway? Kinda late to be hunting or whatever humans do."

\----

 _Runalli snickers at the mermaid's comment, a slight grin forming despite his headache._ "You seem pretty calm for a monster who is face-to-face with what you perceive as a human. Are you that confident in yourself, or are you merely practicing caution? Or perhaps you're planning to eat me, or whatever mermaids do?" _Runalli looks at her with a semi-vicious look, fully aware that he is egging her on._

\----

 _Daneil narrows her eyes._ "Don't mistake my pleasantries as careless, I can leave whenever I want, you being supernatural or not. And while I had no intention of eating someone tonight, I will drag you into the depths if needed."

\----

 _Runalli looked out to the sea. The waves were rough and the tide was high. He promptly let out a disgusted groan at the thought of it._ "Perish the thought. Unless you have a way to make me, I'm not going anywhere near that water. I hate getting wet..."

\----

 _Daneil merely looks at him and shrugs._ "Hmpf...the fact that you were listening to me earlier yet not in a daze now would make it harder anyway."

\----

 _Runalli suddenly clenches his head even harder. He can feel his anger trying to escape. However, he manages to keep it under control, oddly enough thanks to this mermaid._ "Yeah...well...your little magic trick only really works on humans, right? Such weak minds...gah..." _Runalli shakes his head to try and ward off the pain, but to no avail._

\----

 _Daneil looks up at him a little concerned._ "Hey, you alright?"

\----

 _Runalli takes a few breaths to try and keep himself under control, the light from the moon shining down on him brightly._ "Not...really..." _Runalli contemplates running before his anger escapes...but then gets an idea._ "Say, are you here often? I've lived around here for a while, but this is the first time I’ve seen you here...

\----

"I live just beyond the coast, why?"

\----

 _Runalli shrugged, his one eye still closed from the splitting headache._ "I've just never seen you here before, and I've lived here for years."

\----

"Hmm, call it coincidence I guess, it's rare I come to land like this, but tonight seemed safe enough."

\----

 _Runalli took a breath, his ability to control his pain and anger slowly getting better._ "Well I suppose that makes sense. Hunting season ended a few weeks ago, so people are scarce around here. Though, they usually just hunt animals, since monsters aren't too common here either." _Runalli smiled a bit._ "Oh well, with the hunters gone, that means more for me."

\----

 _Daneil oddly enough smiles._ "Yup, out of the forest and into the sea. Good thing all we have to do is swim deep enough so they can't see us. Not that it stops us too much."

\----

 _Runalli suddenly chuckles a bit._ "Well I should hope so. You mermaids are like, what? The queens of the sea or something? Forget that nonsense. I prefer the mountains. More often than not, I climb to high that the hunters don't even bother."

\----

 _Daneil shrugs._ "To each their own I guess"

\----

 _Runalli lets out a bigger chuckle._ "I guess so. Ha ha...ow..." _Runalli almost forgot about his headache until it jabs him again, though he is able to keep it in check._ "Ugh...can this night just go faster already? I'm sick of this moonlight..."

\----

 _Daneil tilts her head._ "You know there's a shaded spot further along the beach if that helps."

\----

 _Runalli shakes his head, still wincing in pain._ "Yeah...nah...I'd still be able to feel it..."

\----

"Oh, I see...Is there anything I can do to help?" _she looks pretty genuine when she asks this._

\----

 _Runalli raises his eyebrows at that question, looking genuinely curious._ "See, it's questions like that coming from a mermaid that raises questions...but honestly, just talking is helping..." _Runalli has a straight face on, as if unsure of what to make of the situation._

\----

"I guess I'm just curious is all really, it's not often I get to talk to someone on land, much less someone not affected by my singing. Plus, you seem ok enough..."

“...for someone supernatural at least."

\----

 _Runalli rubbed his head a bit in an attempt to stave off the pain, but oddly, talking to this mermaid was working. He takes a deep breath._ "What gave it away? The above average physique, by resistance to your song...or the fact that I'm talking casually to a sea monster?"

\----

 _Daneil smirks._ "Mostly the song and you complaining about the moonlight. That really only narrows it down to a few creatures, but as for which one I'll let you tell me when you’re ready."

\----

 _Runalli raises an eyebrow, both at the mermaid's kindness and that he was actually starting to have fun._ "How kind of you..." _He shakes his head. "_ Well then let's play with it. What creature doesn't like the moonlight?"

\----

 _Daneil playfully raises her hand to her chin._ "Hmm, do you have a shadowy form that steals people’s life force?"

\----

 _Runalli smiles greatly at such a suggestion._ "That sounds awesome! ...but no."

\----

"Ok, so not a shade then...how about pointed ears and a knack for magic?"

\----

 _Runalli shrugged a bit._ "Eh, slightly pointier than before, and no. No magic."

\----

"Ok not a Dark Elf, so that pretty much leaves werewolf if I'm right?"

\----

 _Runalli pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in slightly, as if staving off the pain before nodding to the mermaid._ "Yup. Nailed it."

\----

 _Daneil smiles before extending her hand._ "Well, nice to meet you I'm Daneil."

\----

 _Runalli raises his eyebrow and gives her a coy smile._ "I'm fine over here...thanks..." _His hand clenches his head once more. It's as if the pain is now focused around the front of his skull._ "I'm Runalli, by the way."

\----

 _Daneil lowers her hand, though she doesn't take Runalli's wariness personally._ "Heh, it's fine I'd be wary of me too." _she looks to the water then to the moon._ "So a werewolf huh, how come your not all..you know fluffy?"

\----

 _Runalli was visibly taken aback by_ _that._ "Fluffy? Hardly...gah!!!" _He suddenly clenched his head with both of his hands, his anger rising a bit, but he manages to keep it in check._

"I'd rather not be, especially now. I'm at my most powerful during a full moon, but also under the least amount of control. I'd rather take my chances with sleep deprivation..."

\----

"Hmm, makes sense. It's the opposite in terms of control for us, our magic gets stronger, but it doesn't last long."

\----

 _Runalli sighs exasperated as he rubs his head._ "I just wish I didn't have to deal with this splitting headache with every passing lunar cycle..."

\----

"Wish I could help with that, but can't say healing spells are my forte.."

"Best I can do is move some water around" _She demonstrates by moving her hand in a circle and floating some water droplets in the air._

\----

 _Runalli shakes his head._ "I don't think healing spells will help here, but if I may say...just talking is helping. It's been a while since I enjoyed simple conversation with someone..."

\----

 _Daneil smiles at that._ "You seem like a nice person to talk to in all honesty"

\----

 _Runalli thinks for a second before leaning back on the rock and sighing._ "Mind if we talk some more until morning? It's honestly helping..."

\----

"Sure. Anything you want to talk about?" _she leans back against the rock as well._

\----

 _Runalli thinks for a minute before asking._ “Hmm…what’s your favorite color?”

\----

_The two talked hours into the night, gradually becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Soon realizing they had a lot in common._

_And then the rest was history…._


	2. Chapter 1 - Hardly Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less than a month has passed since Runalli and Daneil first met. Runalli growing to enjoy the mermaid's company day by day, and gradually becoming more comfortable around her. Daneil has made a meeting place for them to just talk and hangout along the cove, hidden well enough from any humans that might pass by. The evening is warm as the summer sun sets on the ocean.

 

_Runalli walks to the cove in the shadows of the forest, his form taking on a more beastly appearance than usual. He’s been contemplating showing Daneil this form for a while now, and frankly he’s a little nervous. He takes a deep breath._

“Sigh. Here goes nothing..” _Spotting Daneil sitting outside the tree line he makes his presence known._

\----

 _Daneil sitting at the water’s edge hears a subtle cough, and turns around to see Runalli in the shadows_. “Oh hey, Runalli. How are you?”

\----

 _Runalli gulps._ “Um..I’m good. I..um wanted to show you something.”

\----

 _Daneil tilts her head._ “Oh? Ok..you alright? You seem nervous.”

\----

 _Runalli shakes his head._ “You uh, might want to brace yourself.”

 _He then walks into the light revealing his bestial appearance. Dark grey hair covers his entire body, with a tail to match, his ears and fangs pointed, and eyes a brilliant yellow. His clawed hands figit slightly._ “So? What do you think?” _he says._

_\----_

__

\----

 _Daneil’s eyes widen a bit before answering._ "Huh, so you really are a werewolf. Fur and all. _She says matter of factly._

\----

"Really? You still had doubts?” _He tilts his head._  

\----

"Not exactly, I just wasn’t sure if that part of the legend was true is all, you’re still fairly hairy for a human, not to mention I once saw you chase a squirrel out of spite"

\----

 _Runalli blushes heavily._  "Uh...well, that squirrel had it coming!"

\----

"Sure, it did"

But seriously, why hide something like that from me?"

\----

"Well what do you expect? You live in the water, away from prying eyes. Whereas I'm a menacing beast who can lose control at any given moment. Not exactly something I like to advertise..."

\----

"Fair enough"

\----

"But that does bring up one question...why aren't you afraid of me?" _Asks Runalli._

_\----_

"I could ask you the same thing when we first met"

"Merpeople might not be the most social of creatures, but we know a kind soul when we see one"

\----

"Hmm. I suppose. Plus, you may be a monster, but that's a rather misleading term. You're too beautiful to be a monster."

\----

 _Daneil blushes._ "Well...it's hard to see why someone would be scared of you, with those cute ears of yours."

\----

 _Runalli promptly covers his ears._  "Hey, they're not adorable... ... ...are they?"

\----

 _Runalli and Daneil blush turning their heads away from each other*._ "I mean.... they are small.... probably soft too...I would assume" _Says Daneil._

"That tail on the other hand is hideous" * _nailed it.*_

\----

"Hey, I'm not much of a groomer, all right!?"

\----

"What do you only wash it once a month?" _She chides._

\----

"Uh...I’m just going to find some water for a bit.

\----

"Try not to drown" _she jokingly yells._

\----

"Wait, what?"

\----

"Oh nothing, never mind. You know how to doggie paddle right?" _she chides._

\----

"Uh... ...I uh... ...no..." _admits Runalli._

\----

"Wait. Seriously?” 

\----

 _Runalli refuses to face Daneil._  "I... uh...don't...know how...to swim..."

\----

"Oh....Well I guess I'll have to teach you then"

\----

"N-n-n-n-no can do! This is a bit embarrassing but...I hate water..." _he stampers._

\----

"huh, never knew a dog that didn't like water. Are you sure you’re not part cat too?" _she says trying to lighten the mood._

\----

 _Runalli pinches the bridge of his nose._  "Ugh, don't get me started with those insufferable felines... ...all right, fine. If it means being less like cats, I'll bite the bullet..."

\----

"Yay! Well I must say you picked the best instructor!"

\----

 _Runalli's expression is deadpaned._ "...you're a mermaid. You're kind of an apex swimmer."

\----

"Don't worry we'll get you swimming in no time."

\----

"I got a bad feeling about this..." he _groans._

\----

"Meet me tomorrow morning by the cove so we can start your training. That fur will drag you down, so I'll need you in human form to start the basics"

\----

"All right. I hope this works..." _he says defeated._

\----

"Ha-ha it will don't worry. In the meantime, though.... can I... touch your ears?" _Daneil gives a innocent yet, curious look to Runalli's pointed ears. Blushing slightly._

\----

 _Runalli blushes again. "_ Wha...I... Sigh. OK, fine..."

\----

 _Daneil reaches up to touch his ears._  "Huh...they're really soft. Not scaly like mine"

\----

_he remains silent, enjoying the feel._

\----

"Are you.... purring?"

_takes hands off his ears._

\----

"I wasn't even making a sound! What gave you that idea!?" _obviously offended._

\----

s _he softly laughs._  "Sorry couldn't resist. If it makes you feel any better...you can touch my tail"

_lifts up her tail._

\----

"Uh...OK." _he_ _runs his fingers across the tail._  "Woah...it's slippery and scaly. That's so bizarre!" _clearly amused._

\----

 _she_ _snickers. "That tickles!"_

\----

_Runalli smiles a bit and promptly runs his nail for a second._

\---

_Daneil’s tail fin promptly smacks him in the face as a reaction._

\----

"Yeow! OK, remind me not to do that again..."

\----

_Still laughing._

"Sorry, didn't mean too" _Daneil chuckles._

\----

 _he laughs a bit*._ "Meh, it's all right. I should have expected that."

\----

 _Daneil shares a laugh too before looking at the stars._  “The moon sure is beautiful tonight.”

\----

 _Runalli_ _looks up and frowns a bit._  "Sure is. I just wish it wasn't the source of my problems..."

\----

 _Daneil thinks silently for a moment before asking._  "I'm sorry if this seems rude, but how exactly did you become a werewolf? My people have magical capabilities, I could help possibly?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

\----

 _Runalli looks to Daneil, then to the water._  "It's not something that's easily cured. I was born this way."

\----

"Oh, I see."

"At least I have one thing to thank the moon for..."

\----

 _his eyes widen, and smiles._ "...thanks."

\----

"Your welcome" _she smiles back._

"What do you say we call it a night then, I'll meet you in the morning" _lowering herself back into the water._

\----

 _Runalli smiles._ "All right, see you tomorrow."

\----

_Daneil smiles back before slipping into the dark abyss..._


	3. Chapter 2 - Training Day

_The evening is cool as Runalli heads over to the usual spot in human form._ "Daneil?"

\----

_Daneil lifts herself up from under the rocks, just out of Runalli's sight, and squirts water at him with her mouth, startling him._  Hello, my fuzzy friend!

\----

_Suddenly staggering back._  “Hey! Don't do that! I told you, I don't like water!” _Runalli yells._

\----

"Relax I'm just teasing. Besides that's why we're here today."

\----

_Runalli_ _scratches the back of his head._  “Sigh. I guess. I just hope I don't get too stressed about this. It's taking every ounce of my willpower to keep me from transforming...”

\----

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't realize today was a full moon day. I did bring something that might help with that though just in case."

_She holds up a necklace with a small piece of moonstone on it._

\----

_Runalli takes it and looks at it curiously._  “What's this? It's shiny.”

\----

"It's a moonstone charm, it's meant to store the power of the moon, or in your case sap it from you to keep you from transforming during the day" "I can't say if it'll work when the moon's fully out though"

\----

_he looks up at the moon, but then looks away immediately._  "Gah. It doesn't help that there isn't a cloud in the sky. Well, no harm in trying it." _puts it on and breathes._  "Hmm...I don't feel much different. Is there something else I need to do?"

\----

"Try focusing your energy into the necklace as if it were a part of you, if I remember correctly the stone should start to glow afterwards."

\----

"Umm...OK...easier said than done, but here goes." _he_ _closes his eyes and focuses. Deep breath._  "Mm...grh..." _struggling._  "OK, OK...gotta calm down..."

\----

"Take it easy don't try to force it. Try holding my hands to calm down"

\----

_he holds her hands and takes a deep breath, then another. The stone begins to glow and he opens his eyes with a neutral face._  "I... suddenly don't feel too stressed."

\----

_Daneil sighs of relief._ "It seems to be working so far, that's good. Now we can get started"

\----

"It's weird, though. I'm not relaxed but...I'm not stressed. I'm just...I don't know, it's strange. It's like I don't feel either..."

\----

"I've never tried something like this on a werewolf before, but trust me when I say it's only temporary. Let me know if that feeling gets any worse though."

\----

_Runalli tilts his head._  "I'm honestly not sure how it can get worse. It's like a feel no sense of urgency or tranquility... ... ...but it beats struggling to keep myself from transforming. Let's do this."

\----

_Daneil smiles._  "Alright then, that's the spirit!"

".... But first a change of face for me"

_Lifting her arms out of the water and closing her eyes, Daneil lifts the water around her until it glows a bright white. Surrounding her until fading away in a sudden flash of light. She now stands wearing a dress in human form._

\----

_Runalli’s eyes widen in admiration. Mouth slightly agape._  "Uh...um...wow..."

\----

"I figured it would be easier to teach you with legs rather than a tail."

\----

_he stares, then shakes head._  "Oh! Right! Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

\----

_Daneil chuckles slightly, before taking Runalli by the hand, leading him toward the water._  "Come on let's get started."

\----

_he nods._  "OK. Here goes nothing..." _as soon as his foot touches the water, he jumps._  "OK, that's cold!!!"

\----

"Oh, it's not that bad"

"it'll get warmer the more you stay in it"

\----

"What did I get myself into...eh, for you, it's worth it." _he blushes a bit as he slowly inches into the water._

\----

"See it's not that bad."

\----

_he makes a concerned face._  "Ugh. It's so cold..."

\----

_Daneil smiles slightly, leading him into waist deep water. "_ Ok this seems like a good spot to start. I want you to try and float on your back for a bit. I'll hold you up if you need me too."

\----

"Um...OK." _He leans back slowly, shivering from the cold water._  "OK...OK...um...yeah, I'm gonna need your help..."

\----

_she helps him onto his back and holds him up while standing beside him._  "Don't worry I won't let go"

\----

_Runalli looks up at the moon while floating, arms out, legs straight. Expression is calm._  "Wow...this is...actually really nice. I think this is the first time I've looked up at the full moon and I don't feel...angry."

\----

_Daneil looks at his softly glowing necklace then to the moon._  "I'm glad I could help you experience that. It truly is beautiful"

\----

_Runalli sits still, looking up and smiles slightly._ "OK, I think I'm getting the hang of this..."

\----

_she lifts her hands from underneath him as Runalli floats on his back of his own free will._  "Hey you’re doing great."

\----

_Runalli’s eyes widen._ "Wait, what?" _suddenly moves and sinks into the water with a splash. Rises again._  "OK, that was unexpected..."

\----

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you’re still new to this so I don't expect you to master it right away. You did good though."

"You wanna try again?"

\----

_he nods, smiling a bit._ "OK, that was actually cool. OK." _he leans back again, this time with more confidence._  "I got this! I got this!"

\----

_That little bit of confidence puffing his chest out really seemed to make a difference as Runalli was floating in no time._  Hey you’re doing it! _Said Daneil._

\----

_Runalli stiffens up, trying to stay still._  "Ha ha! Ha ha ha! This is actually kind of fun!"

\----

"Now try to push your arms down to your sides to float away from me!" _she grins._

\----

"Uh...OK..." _he listens and suddenly is slowly drifting._ "Woah...whoa...that's weird!!!"

\----

"Don't worry it's completely normal!"

\----

"Cut me some slack here, I'm a runner, not a swimmer!"

\----

_she_ _l_ a _ughs._ "Ok so we've established that you can float. Which is good! Now let's move on to treading water"

\----

_.Runalli raises an eyebrow._ "...uh...treading water? That sounds ominous for some reason..."

\----

"You’re thinking dreading water, which doesn't surprise me all things considering. But no, treading water is when you hold yourself upright above the water without touching the bottom."

"here let me demonstrate."

_Daneil brings her legs up off the seafloor, moving her arms in a semi-circle motion while her feet move back and forth underneath._

\----

_Runalli observes, then attempts._  "Um...OK here goes..." _tries, but sinks quickly._  "Woah..."

\----

"I know it's gonna be tricky for you, try it a couple more times. You won't drown here."

\----

"Any tips. I'm not sure what to do aside from flailing my arms and legs around..."

\----

"Hmm...let me try something" _She moves closer to Runalli till she’s right behind him. Reaching behind she takes his arms._ "I'm gonna show you how to move your arms correctly first. Can you sink your shoulders into the water a bit?

\----

_he nods._  "Uh, sure. OK." _slowly sinks up until the neck._

\----

_Daneil blushes a little bit as she moves closer into the water with him, guiding Runalli's hands and arms to mimic the correct motion._  So...um...it's something like that.

\----

_he blushes slightly, feeling her hands on his arms._  "Should I...um, cup my hands or something?"

\----

"Um...yeah that's a good idea"

\----

_he cups his hands, attempting to stay afloat. He has to exert more effort, but is able to stay up._  "Geez...this is...hard..."

\----

"You'll get better at it in time. Your using all your muscles while in the water so it'll take some getting used to.... I’m uh...gonna let go now"

_blushes slightly._

\----

_Runalli gets a worried look._  "Uh...OK..."

\----

"Try doing it on your own for as long as you can then."

\----

_Runalli looks over in the midst of struggling to stay afloat*._ "Uh...Daneil...I'm a werewolf. My stamina is far greater than normal. I can do this for hours... ... ...no, seriously..."

\----

"Huh? Really?"

\----

"Yeah. Turns out, the energy from the moon makes me not get tired...which also explains why I'll never get a good night's sleep..."

\----

"Well that stinks"

\----

_still treading water, not noticing that he is._  "Yup. Not a huge deal, though. Not like it's a big issue. At least I'm never tired...sort of..."

\----

"Well why don't we call it a night then, you seem to be treading water pretty well, and you learned to float. I'd say that's enough for now?"

\----

"Or would you rather continue?"

\----

_Runalli blushes slightly._  "So soon?"

\----

_She smirks a little._  "All right, I can fit one more bit of training in. Just for you."

\----

_Runalli stands, smiling._  "All right, what next?"

\----

"You sure you’re ready for it?" _she teases._

\----

_red fills his cheeks. "_ Um...yeah."

\----

"You’re going to practice holding your breath underwater"

\----

_Runalli’s eyes widen. Red disappears._  "Um...is it too late to reconsider...?

\----

"Oh no we’re doing this."

_she softens up a bit. '"_ Don't worry I'll be right there with you"

"You won't drown on my watch"

\----

_Runalli_ _looks left, then right, then forward._  "OK. Though, I'm not sure what that has to do with learning how to swim..."

\----

"It has everything to do with swimming, if you get in a bad situation where you're underwater, you're gonna need to know this"

"If you fall into the water with fur all over you it'll buy you time till you get to the surface, or at least till I come save you"

\----

_Runalli tilts his head._  "...good point. All right then."

\----

"Alright, you don't have to tread water for this. At least for now but that's a later lesson. I'll be right in front of you the whole time."

\----

_he takes a deep breath._  "OK...I'm ready."

\----

"Alright, just take a deep breath and breath through your nose" _she submerges below the water._

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath and follows suit, closing his eyes._

\----

_Daneil watches Runalli closely underwater, he's clearly not used to being submerged underwater, but he seems to be doing pretty well otherwise. She can't help but admire how his hair floats underwater...it's charming really._

\----

_Runalli continues to hold his breath, 30 seconds pass, he remains motionless, but seemingly calm, eyes closed._

\----

_Daneil is surprised he's lasted for this long, just to make sure he's ok though, she touches his arm to get his attention._

\----

_Runalli nods, then resurfaces and takes a big gasp for breath._  "Hah...hah...how'd I do?

\----

"You lasted far longer than I expected, you held your breath fairly well for your first time"

\----

_he scratches the back of his head._  "I think it comes from the stamina thing. Lycanthrope is a curse, but it has its benefits."

\----

_she nods._  "It's a shame it's so dark out tonight though, I'd love to show you some of the reefs and underwater life"

\----

"Uh...let's wait on the deep diving until after I can actually move in the water."

\----

"I know, I won't push you. Come on, let's relax for a bit on the shore before we call it a night" _she smiles._

\----

_he smiles._ "Yeah, let's. I need to dry off anyway..."

\----

_The two make their way over to the shore, having no need for legs anymore Daneil changes back to her true form, hoisting herself up onto the sand at the water's edge._

\----

_Runalli sits down next to Daneil, taking a deep breath, smiling. Looks down at the moonstone. It glows softly. Then looks up at the moon._  "I'm starting to feel an uncomfortable pressure in my chest. I think it's high time I took this off..."

\----

"Alright then, go for it"

\----

_he takes the moonstone off. A stream of blue light emanates between the stone and Runalli. The moon's energy returns to him as he transforms again, a heavy sigh of relief but an anxious shake coming from him as the beast manifests._  "Can't say I'm too thrilled but...it does feel good to let that out..."

\----

"You can keep the stone by the way"

\----

_Runalli smiles._  "Thanks. I think it'll come in handy."

\----

S _he smiles back and the night goes on...._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up one morning to find himself in his more bestial form, unable to change back; Runalli anxious, looks for answers. Stepping into the sunlight he feels a strange energy emanating above. Looking up the best he can, he sees the moon moving in front of the sun. A solar eclipse. Shielding his eyes from the light, he gradually feels more and more in control of himself than before, quieting the feral urges in his mind, which was odd, but nice for a change. Making up his mind he decides to go find Daneil, and investigate what's happening further.

_Runalli looks up at the eclipse, eyes squinting as he approaches the river._ "Hmm...it's strange."

\----

"What is?"

_Daneil peaks her head out from under the water holding a half-eaten salmon._

\----

 _Runalli looks down and smiles._ "Well, the fact that I look like this...and..." eyes the fish "Is that...salmon?"

\----

"Yeah, it's my lunch, caught it myself" _finishes eating salmon._ "Although I was wondering about that too"

\----

 _Runalli makes a disappointed face, unable to taste that succulent salmon._ "Yeah, I've never felt this before. I'm in beast form...but I feel completely normal..."

\----

"Huh, think the eclipse has something to do with it?"

\----

 _Runalli raises an eyebrow._ "Eclipse? What's that?"

\----

"Today's a solar eclipse. It's when the moon passes in front of the sun during the daytime. Weird things tend to happen during them, as far as I've heard."

\----

"Really? That can happen?" _he looks up again, squinting, yet completely calm, but rubs his head._ "Yeah. It's strange. I'm stuck in this form and I can't change back, even with the moonstone. And yet, I feel completely normal, like I'm in human form..." _rubs head again_  ."...along with a splitting headache..."

\----

"That's probably from staring at the sun for too long"

\----

 _a smug little frown appears on his face._ "OK, you got me there..."

\----

 _She laughs._ "But, yeah effects vary from creature to creature so you'll have to just wait it out in the meantime"

\----

 _Runalli shrugs._ "Sigh. Oh well. So much for going into town...so, what happens to you?"

\----

 _She shrugs._ "Beats me, I do feel a bit weaker today, so I probably can't use much of my magic is all"

"Lunar eclipses tend to have more of an effect on mermaids though. Probably cause the ocean is tied to the moon and whatnot"

\----

 _He shrugs._ "Makes sense. I imagine the phoenix is in hibernation or something..."

\----

"Probably."

"Vampires must be having a field day being out in sunlight"

\----

 _Runalli looks up, then gets a curious look._ "Yeah...they are...wait a second, how long does this last?"

\----

"Well the eclipse lasts for only a couple hours, but the effects are only for 1 day. Why?"

\----

 _Runalli looks up as best he_ _can._ "Have you noticed that the moon hasn't moved since the sun was covered completely?"

\----

"Um...I mean it should move eventually. Right?"

\----

 _Runalli’s hair stands slightly on end._ "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Am I the only one?"

\----

 _Daneil looks up at the eclipse, concerned as well._ "I don't know, maybe we're overreacting. Humans tend to know more about this stuff than we do so maybe this is just a special eclipse or something."

\----

"Hmm...OK...still, do you mind if I sit with you? I suddenly feel...agitated..."

\----

 _She raises an eyebrow ._ "Um, sure"

\----

 _He sits next to her. His fur feels cold._ "Um...is it chilly or what?"

\----

"The sun is still beating down, so no."

\----

 _Runalli breathes in, then out._ "Hmm...I feel weird all of a sudden. I'm not sure why..."

\----

"I'm starting to guess the eclipse has more than one effect on werewolves..." _sweat drips down her forehead._ "come to think of it it's starting to feel really warm out here for me"

_She lowers herself-shoulder deep into water, leaning against the riverbank._

"Ah, that's better"

\----

 _Runalli tilts his head._ "Wait, you're getting warm? How does that work? I'm freezing suddenly..." _shivers a bit._ "Now might be one of the only times I wouldn't mind a fire..."

\----

"I'm still technically a fish, I can dry out pretty quickly"

\----

 _Runalli looks up and breathes a sigh of relief._ "Oh hey, it's moving again. Phew..."

\----

 _Daneil sighs as well._ "See, told you we we're  overreacting”

\----

 _He shrugs._ "Hey, give me a break. I've never seen or heard of this before! You should've seen me when I woke up. I thought the world was ending..."

\----

"Fair enough"

\----

 _Runalli rubs his arms fiercely._ "So why am I so cold, still?"

\----

"Beats me, you'd think with all that fur you'd be warm."

\----

"Right!? It's like my follicles are made of ice or something..."

\----

"Can't say I know how to help, mermaids and fire don't tend to mix well"

\----

 _He raises an eyebrow._ "Don't they? I hear there are some kind of mermaids that live near volcanoes or something...or was it inside the volcano? ...yeesh. I can't imagine that..."

\----

"...I think that's just a case of overactive imagination. Mermaids that live near underwater vents are more likely"

"but even then...their underwater"

"So... yeah

\----

 _slightly disappointed._ "Damn. I liked the idea of lava mermaids." _He snickers a bit_

\----

"What? What's so funny?"

\----

 _He shrugs playfully._ "I don't know. I guess the thought is just funny. I imagine some sort of red mermaid with fiery skin! It can breathe fire and swim through magma and... ... ...actually, that would be terrifying. Never mind."

\----

 _She smiles and laughs._ "I suppose that would be yeah"

"Feeling any better yet?"

\----

"Yeah, I forgot about how cold I am." _begins to shiver a bit._ "And now I'm thinking about it again. Thanks." _He says Sarcastically._

\----

 _She shrugs._ "Sorry."

\----

 _Runalli laughs a bit._ "Hey, it's fine. I'm just messing with you." 

\----

 _She smiles._ "I guess we can say you're not swimming today with all that fur on then."

\----

"Hmm...probably for the best, otherwise my fur is gonna get wet, I'm gonna smell terrible, and I'll be even colder than I am already..."

\----

"Haha, yeah don't need you smelling like wet dog!"

\----

 _He smiles coyly._ "Why do you think I don't like getting wet in the first place?"

\----

 _Daneil smirks._ "I was gonna say a fear of drowning, but that's a worthy excuse too"

"So, anything you want to do in the meantime to pass the time?"

\----

"Um..." _he blushes a bit._ "Well, I haven't eaten yet..."

\----

"Hmm...I'll be right back then" _she dives underneath the water._

_a few mins pass._

_Daneil resurfaces again with a freshly caught salmon._ "Will this do then?"

_tosses him the fish._

\----

_Runalli smiles greatly, but not long before devouring the fish._

\----

"Haha, glad you enjoy it!"

 _Her smile falters a bit before asking._ "Say...have you ever...eaten. A human before?"

\----

 _He looks up while still chewing on the salmon._ "Yeah, why?"

\----

"Did you like it?"

\----

"Mhm. Though, I usually only eat grown men. The meat is nice and fresh and has this satisfying toughness. Women are a little too soft for my taste."

\----

"Ah, good to know. I've eaten mostly men, but can't say I enjoy the taste too much. It's more of a sport thing in my pod. More fun to watch them be in a daze with my song"

\----

 _Runalli raises an eyebrow._ "I should be thankful that I didn't fall for that..."

\----

"I won't lie I was surprised by that at first, but then you start chatting with me and I just had to find out what you we're all about."

"Made a friend out of it too"

\----

 _Runalli chuckles a bit._ "Actually, that got me to thinking too. Ever since I met you, I've become even more averse to eating women. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right..."

\----

"Same here, like yeah I still sing from time to time, but I'm more conscious of what's around me before I do"

\----

"Hmm...maybe this is how humans feel. I mean, in a way, you and I are kind of human...right?"

\----

"Technically yeah" _she smiles._

\----

 _He smiles back, finishing the salmon._ "Mmm. That was good. It's been too long since I had a good fish!"

\----

"Your Welcome! Glad you liked it!"

\----

 _Runalli nods and smiles, then leans back._ "So what's it like, being able to control men? I'm just curious how having control like that over someone feels."

\----

"It's not like I control them pare say, more like their drawn to my voice. When I sing there's a small echo and frequency that makes people calm and become attracted to me. They forget their worries and depending what I'm singing about they'll do it"

"Sometimes I'm just singing to sing though, and guys just happen to hear me and accidentally fall into the ocean"

\----

 _His eyes widen curiously._ "Huh. I can see how that would be inconvenient."

\----

"Yeah, in those cases I tend to drag them back onto the shore...or ship in some cases before they can wake up"

\----

"And those that you don't?"

\----

"They drown."

"What about you? Are your parent’s werewolf's too? What's it like transforming and having hair all over?"

\----

 _He smiles a bit._ "Heh. Yeah, my parents are werewolves too, though my mom didn't start out that way. Father turned her after they got hitched. The result is the handsome devil sitting next to you." _flexes a bit._

\----

 _Daneil stifles a laugh._ "Yep, you and your cute little ears"

"As for me both my parents are born merfolk.

\----

 _Runalli blushes at the cute ears comment._ "Mmm...but yeah, as for being a werewolf...I don't know, it's hard to describe. It's like having the feral urges of a natural wolf with the common sense of a human. Like, I can interact with people, be their friends, but honestly, I'd rather eat them..."

\----

"Hmm. I suppose I can relate. For us it's like have the senses of a shark and the intellect of a human. Like obviously I don't have to lure humans to their death, I could live off fish forever. But I'd rather mess with them..."

\----

 _Runalli raises eyebrow and smiles coyly._ "For some reason, I can't picture someone as beautiful as you eating a person."

\----

 _She blushes at the beautiful comment._ "Heh. You've never seen me when I'm hungry during a storm."

"I will say this though, I do love the freedom of it all. Being able to swim wherever I want, travel place to place, seeing beautiful sites. It's Nice."

\----

"Hmm. I don't really have that kind of freedom. Much of my time is spent hiding, lest I get a silver bullet to the head. I may not be chained down, but I'm far from free..."

\----

 _Daneil looks up and smiles._ "Hey at least we've got each other, I'm sure we'll show each other sights we've never seen before."

\----

 _Runalli smiles._ "True... Though, I'm not sure how deep I can go underwater, even if I master swimming"

\----

 _Her eyes widen and she blushes._ "Um..well there is another way you could see the ocean but it's a bit embarrassing"

\----

 _He tilts his head, curious._ "OoooK... How?"

\----

"I um...would have to kiss you so you'd be able to breath underwater" _she blushes._

\----

 _Runalli blushes immediately._ "Oh! Um...I see..." _jerks head, realizing something._ "Wait! You can do that!!!???"

\----

"Um...yeah. All mermaids can...."

"It's not like you'd grow a tail or anything you'd just be able to breath underwater"

\----

 _Runalli smiles a bit_  ."That's... Actually, severely cool!"

\----

"Really...?"

\----

 _He nods vigorously._ "Yeah! I mean..." _blushes._ "I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. I just never imagined it would be magical..." _blushes harder._ "Well, magical in a practical way, not just... You know, the love kind of magic..." _blushes even harder._ "I mean, I... Um..."

\----

 _Daneil Blushes furiously._  I...um...you...wanted to kiss me... _*blushes harder* I_ -I'm flattered, um...I uh"

_awkward tension rises._

\----

_Runali tries to say something, but hugs knees in embarrassment._

\----

_Daneil can’t help but lower herself slowly into water to hide blushing cheeks and covers her reddening ear fins._

\----

 _Runalli’s cheeks are red._ "... Suddenly I don't feel so cold."

\----

"haha...yeah I can imagine"

"Looks like the worst part of the eclipse is over" _trying to change the subject._

\----

"Yeah." _Ears perk up as he suddenly sniffs the air.  "_ Uh oh. I'd better get going. I sense humans."

\----

"I should probably go to then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

\----

 _He nods confidently._ "Count in it!" _gets low and shuffles away._

\----

_Daneil watches him walk away before diving below the water and swimming to the open ocean..._


	5. Chapter 4 - Remember to Hold Your Breath

_It's around mid day as Daneil swims up to the small beach side near the ocean to bask in the sun while waiting for Runalli to arrive._

\----

_Runalli looks around, seeing humans passing by, but making sure not to draw attention. They don't seem to catch on while he's in human form. He arrives at the beach and finds her basking. He wears only simple shorts as he approaches._

\----

 _Daneil looks up after sensing a presence, smiles when she sees it's Runalli._ "Hey, nice to see you fur ball"

\----

 _Runalli raises an eyebrow and gestures to body, which is scarred, but bare._ "Do you see any hair right now?" _smiles._ "Nice to see you too!"

\----

 _She laughs._ "You know I just like messing with ya. I see you dressed for the occasion today."

\----

 _He nods._ "Yeah. I figured I might as well. Better than getting my coats wet..."

\----

"You ready to get started then?"

\----

 _Runalli sighs lightly._ "Ready as I'll ever be. What do we start with?"

\----

"Well we practiced holding your breath last time, so let's start with that again before moving on to different swim strokes."

\----

"OK..." _he steps into the water, only to jump back out._ "OK, THAT'S COLD!!!"

\----

"Sighs. Runalli, it's 80 degrees out right now the water's fine"

\----

 _He shakes his head vigorously._ "Hey, you're used to this! That water is freezing!!!"

\----

"Yeah, yeah, suck it up and get in the water"

\----

 _Runalli crosses arms and pouts._ "OK OK, no need to be mean about it..." he _slowly approaches the water, shivering as he inches inward._

\----

"It'll get warmer the more you're in it I promise"

_As he inches into the water Daneil shifts to her human form to get ready for the training._

\----

_after a while, he's all in except for the head. He's still shivering._

\----

"Hmm. Maybe we should get your blood moving first before we begin. Try jumping up and down and moving your arms around in the water"

\----

 _Runalli shivers and shrugs before jumping up and down. Soon enough, it works._ "Huh. That actually works."

\----

"I had a feeling it would. Now let's practice your breath holding again. You wanna build up stamina here"

\----

 _Runalli nods._ "OK, here goes." _He takes a couple of deep breaths and slowly sinks under, holding his breath._

\----

_Follows suit underwater to watch him._

_A minute passes before he resurfaces again._

"Nicely done, I didn't stop you this time"

\----

 _He gasps for breath._ "Hah...hah...how did I do?"

\----

"You lasted about a min, which is pretty standard for beginners. Helps that you have increased stamina."

\----

 _Runalli scratches the back of his head._ "Yeah, well..." _looks down at the water._ "It's weird. I used to hate this stuff..."

\----

"This is gonna sound biased coming from a mermaid, but hey what can I say it grows on you."

"I'm just glad I'm helping you get over it"

\----

 _He raises an eyebrow, unamused._ "All right, so now what?"

\----

"Let's practice your swim strokes. Starting with the easiest one for you "The Doggie Paddle!"

\----

 _Runalli makes a snarky face._ "I know what you mean, but that still made me cringe _." He lowers into the water and attempts to stay afloat._

\----

"Ok so you want to position yourself like this and then move your body like so" _She_ _demonstrates the doggie paddle._

"It's like treading water, but this time your moving around. Try giving it a go!"

\----

"O-ok" _Runalli does as instructed, but is struggling._ "Woah whoa whoa!!!"

\----

"Here, let me adjust your arms a bit. Try keeping your legs straight behind you and kick to move forward" _She adjusts his arms and mimics the correct motion._

\----

"Woah...OK...OK... Oh, that's actually a bit better."

\----

"See now you’re getting it"

\----

"Ha ha....ha ha! Hey, this is...fun! I'm doing it!" _he paddles with more energy._

\----

 _Daneil smiles._ "Glad you’re enjoying it, ready to move onto the next stroke?"

\----

"Aw come on! Can't I do this a bit longer?" _is clearly having fun._

\----

"Haha I don't see why not!" _she joins him on the fun._

\----

 _Runalli paddles along with her, having the time of his life._ "Check me out! I'm a dogfish!!!"

\----

"Pfff, hahaha!"

_Daneil smirks before diving underwater swimming circles around and under him._

_She resurfaces just out of sight before squirting a small stream of water at his face._

\----

"Hey..." _he sinks again before resurfacing._ "Hey now! That was uncalled for!" _giggles a bit._

\----

"Hehe, sorry couldn't help it" _she giggles._

\----

 _He wipes face and nods._ "All right, what next?"

\----

"Hmm...let's try the breast stroke."

"Have you ever seen a frog swim before?"

\----

 _Runalli tilts his head, confused._ "Um...yeah, why?"

\----

"It similar to that, except you bob your head in and out of the water as well"

\----

 _He scratches his head, looking confused._ "That sounds weird, but OK. So...um..." _he sinks into the water and tries to get into position...but fails._

\----

"Maybe I should demonstrate first"

\----

 _He rises up again._ "Yeah, that's probably a good idea..."

\----

_Daneil then shows the correct technique._

\----

"Hmm...OK, let's try it." _He_ _lowers himself and attempts to do it...and fails...miserably._

\----

"Hey don't worry you'll get it. Try again!"

\----

"Um...all right." _He lowers self and tries again...and fails...again...his cheeks are red with embarrassment._

\----

 _Daneil gives an encouraging smile._ "I'll give you a couple tips. When you bob your head in and out of the water, remember to hold your breath and exhale when you come out. Easiest way to move is to move your arms first then your legs for this stroke. Remember think like a frog"

\----

"Hmm...OK, think like a frog! Think like a frog. I can do this!" _Runalli_ _lowers himself, pushes forward, and does one stroke...two strokes...then sinks once again._

\----

"Hey you did better than last time"

\----

 _He rises from the water and shakes himself dry._ "Geez...that's hard..."

\----

"Do you want to take a break from that and switch to something easier?"

\----

 _He miles sheepishly._ "Please..."

\----

"Alright then. I'm gonna try guiding you underwater for a bit just so you can experience it, all you have to do is kick your legs and try to keep your eyes open."

\----

 _Runalli shivers at the idea._ "Uh...OK. Let me try something." _He sinks into the water, and after a few attempts, manages to keep his eyes open. He Resurfaces and scratches eyes._ "OK, that's a bit uncomfortable, but I think I can manage."

\----

"Yeah that can take a bit to get used to, but it's nothing terrible."

"I'll be holding your hand the entire time so, you'll be fine."

\----

 _Runalli nods._ "OK...I'll try and keep up..."

\----

"Don't worry I'll go slow for you"

 _She takes his hand._ "You ready?"

\----

_He nods nervously._

\----

"Ok on the count of three. One, two, three!" _both take a deep breath as Daneil leads him underwater._

\----

_Runalli holds his breath and kicks lightly to keep up. It takes a minute to open eyes, but once he does, his eyes widen at the sight._

\----

_Beautiful coral reefs and plants surround him as he takes in the sights. Small little fish swimming in the distance around him._

\----

_Runalli smiles as he looks around, admiring the colors and the shapes. It's like a whole other world, one that he can barely fathom since he can't smell anything._

\----

_Daneil smiles looking at Runalli, as he admires the beauty of the sea. They swim a little bit longer before Runalli gestures that he needs air again. They both resurface._

\----

 _Runalli gasps for air once they resurface, shaking his head, and smiling, struggling to stay afloat._ "OK, that is amazing!!!"

\----

 _Daneil smiles ear to ear._ "I knew you would love it!!"

\----

 _He nods enthusiastically._ "Can we see more?"

\----

"Of Course!"

\----

"Lead the way!"

\----

_She takes his hand again diving deep into the water to take in new sights._

\----

_The reefs and the sand add so much color. At one-point Runalli spots a school of fish. It makes him both happy and hungry._

\----

_Daneil notices his interest in the fish and guides him closer to them so that they’re swimming along side._

\----

 _Runalli watches as the fish swim alongside them. He then looks down and notices some baby turtles. He looks up and notices the sunbeams piercing the surface. He practically forgot that he was holding his breath...much to his dismay as he suddenly remembered._ "...urp!!!"

\----

 _Daneil looks to her side and sees that Runalli has accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water_ "Shit!" _not wanting to risk him getting the bends by swimming too fast to the surface, she does the next thing her mind can think of. Quickly pulling Runalli towards her and kissing him on the lips._

\----

\----

 _Runalli chokes on the water a bit until he suddenly feels Daneil's lips pressed onto his. Suddenly, he is somehow able to breathe through his nose. He gasps and pulls away from Daneil to catch his breath as he coughs for a bit._ "Hah...hah...hah... Woah... WOAH!!! I'm...I'm breathing!" _he looks over to Daneil and immediately turns bright red._

\----

"Sorry! Didn't want you to drown or get the bends." _She says flustered._

\----

 _Runalli takes a deep breath, then out._ "No... thank you. You may have just saved my life. I completely forgot what I was doing..." _he hunches a bit, embarrassed._

\----

"Hey it's ok, that's why I'm here ok. Do you feel alright?"

\----

"Yeah... I'm OK." _He turns red again._ "Though I feel a fever coming on or something..." _blushes harder._

\----

 _Daneil blushes again._ "Ah...yeah....that. Um..we should probably swim back to the shore then right?" _turns head away slightly embarrassed._

\----

 _He scratches his head and looks away, straight faced._ "Um... Yeah..."

\----

_Daneil grabs his hand again while floating in the water. Both immediately blush, and attempt to retain their composure while swimming back to shore._

\----

_As they swim back, Runalli can't help but stare at Daneil, suddenly appreciating her beauty more than before for some reason. He does his best to keep his composure as they reach the shore._

\----

_As they swim back Daneil can't help but notice how soft his hands are, and what it felt like kissing him. She tries her best to keep composed as they exit the water on the shore. Disappointed for some reason when she has to let go of his hand._

\----

 _Runalli felt her hand slip away, now holding his knees and catching his breath._ "Hah...I think my stamina...isn't as good underwater..." _he was doing his best to change the subject._

\----

"Yeah we'll have to work on that eventually"

"I think that was enough adventure for today though, let's call it a day"

\----

 _Runalli nods._ "Yeah. It's getting dark...anyway..." _blushes once again_... _before suddenly and quickly kissing Daneil on the lips and dashing away._ "I'M SORRY! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!" _with that, he's gone._

\----

_Daneil’s eyes widen as Runalli kisses her and then runs off. She raises her hand to her lips before smiling and blushing with happy thoughts...._


	6. Chapter 5 - A Moment of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of awkward moments and terrifying beasts.

_The next day, Runalli arrives near the beach. He looks around, the waves active, but calm today._

\----

_Daneil sits atop a small cliff-side rock, with her tail in the water, enjoying the passing breeze._

\----

 _Runalli sees her near the cliffside, and begins to walk towards her, but hesitates a bit, blushing. He shakes his head and heads over._ "Hey!"

\----

 _She looks up and behind her, smiling._ "Hi!"

\----

 _Runalli smiles and sits down next to her, looking down at the water._ "So...um..."

\----

 _Daneil looks at the water as well._ "yeah...about yesterday."

_awkwardly rubs the back of her neck._

\----

 _Runalli looks back and forth between Daneil and the water._ "Yeah...I had fun yesterday..."

\----

".... It was certainly an exciting evening"

\----

 _He gulps._ "Yeah. We had a good swim, I almost drowned..."

\----

"heh.... yeah good thing I saved you"

\----

"... Yeah... Um..." _he stays silent for a moment._ "Hey, Daneil... Um... If I can ask... How you feel?"

\----

"Um...good...nervous...it was nice"

_She blushes._

\----

 _Runalli tilts his head._ "What was nice?"

\----

"Um...when you kissed me.... yesterday" _she blushes harder._

"I mean granted I was surprised at first, but in the end, it was nice...." _she stampers._

\----

 _Runalli hunches over and hugs his knees, embarrassed, but smiling._ "So... You don't hate me for what I did just before I left?"

\----

"No...I don't"

\----

 _Runalli looks over and smiles._ "I'm glad..." _his face turns red._ "If my tail was out, it'd be wagging right now..."

\----

_Daneil giggles._

\----

_Runalli chuckles a bit, before going into full blown laughter._

\----

 _She joins him._ "I should count myself lucky my ear fins aren't turning red this time"

\----

 _He snickers._ "Ear fins? They look like just plain old ears!"

\----

"Shut up, that's what we call them!"

_she playfully shoves him a bit._

\----

 _Runalli shrugs and laughs._ "So... I was thinking... Since you showed me the sea, perhaps I should return the favor."

\----

"Oh?"

\----

"Do you want to take a trip up the mountains? We could see the sights. Plus...I want to show you something."

\----

"That sounds really fun actually, I've never been beyond the coast before."

\----

"Exactly. Just a warning, though, climbing is a hell of a lot different from swimming. Not saying you can't do it but... You know."

\----

"I'll...try my best."

\----

"I'll be there to help, don't worry." _He stands._ "Shall we?"

\----

"Sure. Just a moment" _She raises her hands toward the water and uses it to transform into a human._

\----

_Runalli can't help but admire her legs before looking away out of shyness._

\----

 _Daneil stands up ready._ "Alright then, let's go!"

\----

"Before we go... This might seem weird but..." _He reaches for a backpack and hands it to her._ "You may want to try these on." _Inside the pack is a set of hiking gear, including pants, a shirt, a jacket, and boots, all with a light blue design._

\----

"Oh! Neat!" _Daneil goes to hide behind a large outcropping of rocks for some privacy, before coming out wearing the clothes._

\----

 _Runalli's eyes widen. He picked them out, but he wasn't expecting them to look that good on her. She was stunning._ "How...how do you feel in them? I know they're not what you're used to, but I hope I got the size right...."

\----

"Well, I'm not usually used to wearing pants, but they seem to fit good" _She says._

"Thanks"

\----

 _He nods._ "Awesome. There's a nice mountain close to here. Follow me." _He_ _begins walking the path away from the beach and to the nearby peak._

\----

_Daneil follows alongside him._

\----

_As they walk, the sounds of the ocean fade, replaced by the sounds of rustling leaves and chirping birds. A few animal’s cross paths with them, only to scurry away. The sky is becoming a bright orange, signaling that the sun will set soon. At one point, they hear the sound of a hawk's cry, then spotting it as it crosses the sky._

\----

"Woah _" Daneil can’t help but marvel at the beauty of the mountain side._

\----

 _Runalli smiles, happy to see Daneil enjoying herself. Soon enough, they reach a small rock face._ "All right, this is where we start climbing _." looks over._ "Have you ever...climbed something before?"

\----

"No, this would be a first for something this big"

\----

 _He thinks for a bit._ "Hmm...well, we won't know until we try. Care to give it a go?"

\----

"Might as well, let's do this!"

_It's slow going at first, but after a while Daneil manages to figure out the whole "climbing" thing._

_Daneil sweats. "_ This is tougher than it looks, but I think I've got it down."

\----

 _Runalli looks up from below, ready to catch her should she fall. "_ You don't have much further to go. You just need to pull yourself up."

\----

"OK, I got this!" _She_ _climbs a little further before pulling herself up._

\----

 _Runalli yells from the bottom of the rock face. "_ How do you feel!?"

\----

"A bit tired, but otherwise good!" _Daneil yells down._

\----

"All right, because we still have more mountain to climb. At least there's a path this time." _Runalli then climbs the rock face with incredible ease._ "I suppose this is a role reversal from last time."

\----

"I'd say so yeah."

\----

"Here." _He hands her a canteen of water._ "Perhaps this will help?"

\----

 _Daneil happily takes the canteen from him and drinks some water._ "Ah that hit the spot, thanks!"

\----

 _Runalli stands and leads Daneil up another path. A steeper one this time. He skips and hops around with ease. It's clear that he's at home here._ "So what do you think of the mountains so far?"

\----

"There's a lot more rocks than I thought there'd be. But it's really pretty so far!" _She says._

"I can see why you like it so much"

\----

 _He nods. "_ Yeah. I'll admit, it kind of stems from being a werewolf... ..." _thinks for a moment."_ Say, that's actually something I've been wondering. I know you mentioned that there are different kinds of mermaids out there. What kind are you?"

\----

"I'm a tropical mermaid, but in terms of a variance I'm actually albino colored. I'm supposed to have a dark blue tail actually."

\----

 _Runalli is suddenly hanging from a tree branch. "_ Truly? Why the exception?"

\----

"Meh, beats me it happens sometimes"

\----

 _He laughs a bit._ "I suppose that's no different than asking me why I'm a grey werewolf _. snickers._ "...when two grey werewolves love each other very much..." _snickers more, then laughs._

\----

"Oh boy _" she rolls her eyes._

\----

 _Runalli smiles coyly._ "Oh come on! That was funny... ...right?"

\----

"I'll admit it was clever" _she_ _smiles coyly._

\----

 _They approach another rock face, but this one is much higher. At least forty feet up. "_ OK...hmm...I didn't think this through." _looks to Daneil. "_ Strong as you might be, I don't think you're climbing that..."

\----

"I think you might be right...yeah. Now what?"

\----

"Hmm..." _strokes his chin in thought, then looks at Daneil...then blushes._ "Um..."

\----

"What?"

\----

 _Runalli tries to keep a straight face, but he can't hide his blushing face as he kneels down and points to his back._ "Um...hop on..."

\----

"Oh...uh...ok" _blushes a bit as she puts her arms around him._

\----

 _once she does, he stands up and starts climbing._ "OK, hang on tight. And try not to look down." _despite carrying a person, he still climbs with relative ease, albeit slower than usual. He blushes as he can feel her body pressing against his back._

\----

_She nods and holds on tighter._

\----

 _He continues to climb, but about halfway up, he stops._ "Hmm...the rock face becomes smoother from here...hmm..." _he looks at his right hand and then turns to Daneil._ "How are you doing back there?"

\----

"I'm holding up."

\----

 _Runalli nods. "_ OK, this will be easier with my claws. You're going to feel something, so try not to be too surprised." _with that, Daneil can feel Runalli's fur growing and his back arching into her a bit as he transforms a bit._

\----

"Woah, I didn't think you could do that without the moon?"

\---- 

"Well actually, it's more like the moon is the source of my power. The more you can see it, the more power I have, but also the less control I have. It's a half moon tonight, so I have a good balance of power and control. Good thing too, otherwise this would be harder." _using his claws, he easily climbs the rock face, making it to the top. Among reaching it, the peak reveals a field of white flowers._

\----

 _Daneil takes in the beauty of all the flowers, amazed by all the sights as the light of the moon makes everything almost glow. "_ Wow...this is beautiful!"

\----

 _Runalli smiles, his body now harboring some werewolf features, but not completely transformed._ "I love coming here. It's a spot no one really knows about because they can't make the climb. My parents used to bring me here all the time."

\----

"It's wonderful."

"Thank you for showing me this" _she smiles at him._

\----

 _Runalli smiles at her, but then frowns a bit. "_ Actually, this isn't everything I wanted to show you..."

\----

"What do you mean?"

\----

 _He looks down a bit._ "Well...I think it's time you saw the other half. Tonight, is the night I can transform fully without the risk of losing control. I think you should see it..."

\----

"I've known you for this long, it shouldn’t change anything"

\----

 _He blinks nervously._ "You may want to hold onto that thought once you see it..."

\----

_Daneil stays silent but watches as he ready's himself to fully transform._

\----

_He walks to the center of the field of flowers as he looks up at the moon, half visible, shining down. The light touches him as he clenches his fist and relaxes, until suddenly his eyes glow green. He hunches over, suddenly in pain, his face wracked with agony._

_The sounds of snapping bones and stretching muscles fill the air as he gets down on all fours, letting out a cry of suffering as the transformation takes root. His hair grows, his fangs lengthen, his claws sharpening, his clothes being torn asunder. Finally, his transformation takes full form as he lets out a roar, standing on his hind legs, looking over to Daneil with a look of desperation. His form resembles that of a bestial monster._

\----

_Her eyes widen and mouth gaps open as she takes in his full form. She stands still for a few minutes, the silence between them filling the air, before slowing walking towards him, expression unreadable, her hand slowing reaching toward his face._

_She hesitates, and Runali turns his head away out of fear of rejection. His eyes open and he turns to face her again when he feels her hands on his face. She has a soft but understanding smile. “_ I’ve stared face to face with that of sharks and giant squid. I'll say it again, this changes nothing between us, you are still you to me."

\----

_Runalli's lupine expression softens. He is unable to speak, his face trapped in a vicious visage, but his eyes stare at Daneil, his body still._

\----

 _She then makes a motion to touch foreheads with him._ "I care about you too much to let this come between us."

\----

_Runalli follows her lead, staring into her eyes. His breathing is heavy, his eyes filled with both warmth and hunger. His body is still, yet also trembling. It's clear he needs to concentrate to maintain control. Somehow, Daneil is helping him do so. He nods._

\----

_The two touch foreheads as they share this moment._

\----

_As if on impulse, Runalli then picks up Daneil and places her on his back once more. He then gets down on all fours and begins running, lunging across the rocks and weaving between the trees. It's as if he wants to show Daneil what it's like to move like a beast._

\----

_Her heart races as Runalli runs through the night, she can't help but burst in excitement and wonder at his power._

\----

_Runalli suddenly stops at a cliffside overseeing the ocean. He stands up and looks to the sky, letting out a powerful howl, enough to shake the trees around him. Enough to cause the birds to suddenly take flight._

\----

_Still bursting in wonder from it all, Daneil does a small howl of her own, much to Runalli's amusement it seems._

"Heh, yeah yours is better"

\----

_Runalli looked back at Daneil for a moment, revealing what looked like a toothy smile. It was both confident and menacing. He then jumps off the cliffside toward the beach, slowing his descent by digging his claws into a nearby rock face. Just like that, they're back to their meeting spot, where Runalli puts Daneil back down._

\----

"That was...EPIC!" _She beams._

\----

_Runalli looks down at her for a moment before nodding his head, smiling as best he can in his current form. He then turns around and jumps away, climbing the cliffside all the way to the top. He turns to take one last look at Daneil before disappearing into the night._

\----

 _She looks up at the cliff side as he goes away. She smiles and waves goodbye._ "See you tomorrow, Runalli"...

 


	7. Chapter 6 - The Thrill of the Hunt

_Daneil stares out from the cliff-side at the ocean, noticing the cloudy sky and rough waters as she waits for Runalli to arrive. She sits in human form and seems to have something on her mind as she waits._

\----

_Runalli hops and leaps across the trees to eventually find himself overlooking the sea. He spots Daneil almost immediately and smiles, hopping down to her._ "Hiya!"

\----

_She smiles up to him._ "Hey!"

"Looks like bad weather is coming later today so no swimming lessons today"

\----

_Runalli looks up to the sky as his face sinks a bit._ "Uh oh...I hate storms..."

\----

"Don't worry it's not gonna start until later in the evening" _she gets up and stands._ "Doesn't mean we can't still hangout though."

\----

_His ears perk up._ "I certainly hope not! So, what should we do today then?"

\----

"Actually, I kinda wanted to see more of the forest."

\----

_Runalli nods excitedly._ "Ooh! Perfect! Actually, with the cooler air, maybe a good hunt is nigh!"

_he_ _licks his lips hungrily._ "Ooh. A nice hare sounds good right now!"

\----

"I've never hunted on land before, you'll have to give me some tips. Sounds like fun though!"

\----

"Hmm...how do you hunt in the ocean? I'm actually curious now."

\----

"Well I assume we both have similar techniques like stealth and speed and stuff like that. How it works in the ocean is we mostly use our tails to stun our prey or our sharp nails to weaken it before grabbing and biting into it with our teeth. They may not look it but our teeth our sharper than you think"

\----

_Runalli’s eyes widen a bit and smiles, liking the description._

"Land hunting is actually pretty similar, except we put a greater emphasis on stealth...well, I do anyway. Most of my prey don't even know I'm there until it's too late. A quick slice at the throat and they're as good as dinner."

\----

"Hmm, interesting! _she grins._ Well what are we waiting for, let the hunt begin!"

\----

_Runalli looks down and notices her attire. "_ You may want to change first. You still got the outfit I gave you?"

\----

"Yeah I still got it. I'll be right back"

_She walks down a small path behind the cliff and into a small cave where she's hidden her clothes to keep them dry. A few mins pass before she emerges back wearing the clothes._

\----

_Runalli gives her a playful thumbs up._ "All right. Let's get started!" _he begins leading Daneil toward the forest once more, this time taking a more grounded route._

\----

"So, what's your favorite thing to hunt?"

\----

_Runalli's ears perk up. It's clear that was a good question._

_"_ Oof. Depends what I'm in the mood for. Much of what I hunt is deer, since they're so common around here. If I had to pick, though...definitely bison. The harder the hunt, the tastier the reward!"

\----

"I can get behind that. I'd say sharks are my favorite then. A worthy foe on the food chain"

\----

_Runalli raises an eyebrow ."_ Truly though? I heard sharks don't taste very good...at least compared to smaller fish. I personally like a good bass."

\----

"To each their own I suppose."

\----

_Runalli shrugs happily, but then freezes. They approach a small meadow where a small flock of deer are grazing._ "Ah hah! Perfect!"

\----

_Daneil gets low and looks at the flock with curious but deadly eyes. "_ Mind going first so I can get an idea of how to do this?"

\----

_Runalli gets a vicious look in his eye. He smiles and nods, promptly taking his shoes off._ "All right. We'll only be able to get one. I'm aiming for the big guy _." He points to the large deer near the back of the flock with large antlers._

"I'll be right back..." _Runalli gets on all fours and begins crawling into the shrubs, making sure not to make too much noise._

\----

_Daneil watches from behind a bush as Runalli who hardly makes a sound crawls toward his prey. She loses sight of him for a moment as she watches the deer until out of the quiet scenery Runalli jumps out of the bushes sinking his claws and teeth into the deer._

_The deer struggles a bit before a quick slice to the throat renders it dead in seconds. The rest of the flock scatters as Runalli feasts on the animal._

\----

_Runalli sees his opportunity to bite at the throat and tear it open, ensuring that the beast is dead. He wipes the blood from his face and calls out to Daneil._ "All right, you can come out now."

\----

_Daneil comes out of the bushes with a smile on her face._ "Nicely done. I think I get the idea now."

\----

_Runalli licks his lips and shakes his head. "_ Phew. Gotta admit, this guy was a bit tough at first. This would honestly be enough for the day, but we can look around and see if you want to give it a shot."

\----

"I'm up for it if you are!"

\----

_"_ All right. But first." _Runalli takes out a bag and begins harvesting the deer. He pulls out some of the best parts, meanwhile tasting some as he goes._

_Once he's done, he stands up, leaving the massacred deer to the bugs. "_ This is going to be good eating tonight!"

\----

_She smiles._ "I can imagine yeah!" _The two then start walking off to find more to hunt._

\----

_As they walk down, Runalli can't help himself with the smell of fresh meat in his bag. He takes out a piece and starts feasting on it, then turns to Daneil, smiling. "_ Want some?"

\----

"Sure _." taking the meat and tearing off a bite._ "Mmm, tasty!"

\----

_Soon, they spot a lone elk near a set of trees. It's grazing peacefully as Runalli stops Daneil._

"An elk. Those guys are easy. Think you can get it?"

\----

_She looks over the elk._ "I think I can manage."

_Her nails sharpen and eyes turn to slits as she takes off her shoes and jacket before getting low and crawling into the bushes. It's the first time Runalli's seen her more monstrous features. Quietly she stalks the elk, climbing a tree above it before pouncing on the animal hissing and scratching deep cuts into the skin before biting into the throat killing it._

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen as he watches Daneil pounce expertly and viciously on the elk. Elks are not hard prey, but to see her pull it off on the first try and with a natural talent..._ "...hubba hubba!"

\----

_Daneil licks her teeth breathing heavy, wiping blood from her mouth before calling out to Runalli._ "Hah....How'd I do?"

\----

_Runalli just stands there, staring for a minute before shaking his head and blinking a few times._

_"_ OK...that was hot..."

\----

_Daneil blushes a bit rubbing the back of her neck. "_ Um...thank you?"

\----

_Runalli blushes suddenly, realizing what he just said. "_

Um...uh...right. Yeah, uh...good job..."

\----

"L-Let's pack this up for the trip home then" _trying to change the subject._

\----

_Runalli nods._ "Right. Here, I have another bag." _The two harvest the elk pretty quickly, the meat nice and fresh._

_"_ That should do it."

\----

_The two then start making their way back to the shore, the weather now looking to turn into a storm at any moment._

\----

_Runalli's ears sink, watching as the storm starts brewing._ Mmm...I hate storms. I'm finding a nice cave later..."

\----

_The two then reach the shore and Runalli's about to say his goodbyes before Daneil stops him._

_"_ Hey, before you go I actually wanted you to see..or rather hear something first. See every time it storms like this my pod gets riled up and we like to sing before a big hunt. I wanted you to listen to our song."

\----

_Runalli has a worried look in his eye. He looks up and the storm is about to begin. Regardless, he looks to Daneil and smiles._ "I'd like that..."

\----

_She smiles as she hoists the bag over her shoulder, before walking to the edge of the cliff. She closes her eyes and takes and deep breath before calling out to her pod and singing. She then dives into the water, her voice still as clear as it was above the waves, with more voices joining her._

_V_ _ocals gaining in intensity as the storm kicks up. Their song is both terrifying and beautiful Runalli swears he can still hear Daneil's voice distinctly. He stays as long as he can bear before the storm gets worse, but his heart swells at Daneil's voice._

\----

_Runalli can feel the influence of the music swaying over him. It wants to pull him, drag him into the depths, but his lupine blood beckons him to resist, so he does. He can feel a rush within him, one that is both exhilarating and terrifying. The rain pelts him hard, the lighting flashes and the thunder cries out in harmony to the music playing._

_Runalli spectates as long as he can until he large bolt of lightning flashes among the waves, forcing him to flee with his tail between his legs. As he runs, he can still hear Daneil's haunting voice echoing in his mind...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more beautiful than a woman tearing her dinner to shreds....wait a minute.


	8. Chapter 7 - Day of the Harvest

_The evening is cool and a half moon is present. Runalli heads to the beach, in human form but has allowed some of his beastly features to show. He looks around carefully, hoping to spot Daneil._

\----

_Daneil sits atop her usual spot quietly humming to herself._

\----

 _Runalli tiptoes over and perches behind Daneil, still a little nervous after hearing the haunting tones from before._ "H-hey!"

\----

 _Daneil stops humming and looks behind her a bit startled._ "Oh! Runalli, Sorry, I didn't hear you come up."

\----

 _Runalli blushes a bit._ "Sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt your...singing."

\----

 _Daneil blushes a bit._ "Heh..Guess I got a little lost in the song there"

\----

 _He nods._ "I know I did the last time. Normally your songs don't affect me...magically anyway, but I actually got pretty frightened...I wonder why..."

\----

"It has to do a lot with storms actually...the way it churns the water...it kinda puts us in a feeding frenzy. Makes us more siren than mermaid"

\----

 _Runalli shivers a bit._ "Well it certainly worked. I had nightmares that night." _shivers and shudders again._

\----

"Yeah..I thought you should see it..or rather hear it though."

\----

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you showed me. I suppose it makes up for the whole werewolf thing. Still...I'm gonna be a bit nervous for a little while." _Smiles awkwardly._

\----

 _She nods._ "I suppose that's fair"

\----

 _Runalli shakes it off and sits up next to her. "_ So anyway, you have any plans tonight?"

\----

 _She tilts her head curiously._ "No, why?"

\----

 _He smiles excitedly._ "The Harvest Festival at the local town is going on. Figured you and I could...you know...go together."

\----

 _She raise eyebrow a bit worried._ "A human town? I don't know...I'm not very good at interacting with humans.  Are you sure it's safe?"

\----

 _Runalli winks._ "That's the fun part. During the harvest festival, almost everyone is in costume. They dress like vampires, ghosts, and stuff. And since we're a couple of little monsters...see where I'm going with this?"

\----

 _Daneil’s eyes widen._ "We'll blend right in!" _thinks about it for a second before making up her mind._ "Ok. I'm in!"

\----

 _Runalli smiles excitedly. "_ Awesome! Come on then, the town is only about a half-hour from here!"

\----

_Daneil then changes to have legs and the two start to make their way to the town._

\----

_As they reach the town, decorations of orange and green coat the town. The streets are bustling with people, stands and small shops strewn about in celebration of the harvest. Sure enough, many are in costumes and unique outfits. Once Runalli and Daneil enter the town, no one even bats an eye at them, assuming they are merely human like them. Runalli looks around and smiles._

"Not even a second glance. They think we're human. Ha ha. Damn fools."

\----

 _Daneil smiles and looks around._ "This is all so neat! The sights and smells"

\----

 _Runalli nods happily...then realizes something._ "Smells...wait a minute, Daneil. Have you ever had a pastry before?"

\----

"No... what’s that?"

\----

 _Runalli smiles wide._ "Let me show you!" _Runalli leads Daneil to a small stand where they were giving out cinnamon buns. Runalli grabs two and hands one to Daneil._

"They're like little sweets made with wheat. This one tastes like cinnamon. Try it!"

\----

 _Daneil takes a small bite before smiling at the taste, taking a slightly larger bite._ "This is delicious _!"_

\----

 _Runalli had already finished his by the time Daneil even bit hers._ "I know. Sweets are the best...well, besides meat of course!"

\----

 _she finishes the rest of her cinnamon roll and smiles._ "Heh, Yeah"

\----

"So, is there anything else that catches your eye? There's lots to do here."

\----

_Daneil looks around and spies some people playing a game where they try to grab apples with their teeth._

"What's that over there?"

\----

_Runalli looks over to see people trying to bob for apples._

"It's a game where people try to pick up apples with their teeth from the water... ... Yeah, I don't get it either..."

\----

"Bet yah I can grab one!"

_She has a glimmer in her eye for the challenge._

\----

_Runalli looks at her with hooded eyes, as if seeing her bluff._

"You have sharp teeth. For you, it'll be easy."

\----

"Heh, yeah, but what's the harm in a little fun?" _she chides making her way over to the game._

\----

_Runalli smiles and simply nods. He looks forward to seeing her beat those simple humans with ease._

\----

_Daneil places her arms behind her back as she leans into the bucket of apples. She mischiefly grins as she expertly grabs one apple, then another._

_Onlookers are impressed at her skill as she claims a slice of pie as a reward. She makes her way over back to Runalli_.

"Ha! Too, easy!"

\----

 _Runalli shrugs._ "I told you it'd be...ooh! Pie!"

\----

 _He takes a fork on her plate and has a bite of the pie._ "Haha, hey! I didn't even get to try it yet"

\----

 _Runalli savors the piece and smiles at Daneil as he hands her the fork._ "You're too slow. Try it. It's great!"

\----

_She smiles back and takes the fork having a bite herself._

"Mmm! It's so good! I wish they had this stuff in the ocean!"

\----

"Right!? I mean, I'm sure you guys have sweets in the ocean. Do you?"

\----

"We have some sweet things, but nothing compared to this."

\----

 _Runalli chuckles a bit._ "For you, maybe. I'm sure I'd get a serious kick out of it. I love pastries, but they're fairly commonplace here."

\----

_She smiles then looks around as some music picks up and people start dancing._

\----

 _Runalli listens as the music builds up. He starts getting excited as he suddenly grabs Daneil's hand._ "Well, what are we waiting for?"

\----

"Wait what? Oh no, I can't dance!"

\----

 _Runalli looks at her curiously._ "Wait! You... Can't dance? I literally saw you dancing in the water when you were singing that song."

\----

"When I had a tail yeah! It's different on land...it's like I have two left fins"

\----

"Oh... Good point... Hmm..." _Runalli suddenly spins Daneil around and strikes a starting pose with her. Daneil feels like she's losing balance but Runalli expertly keeps her motions in check._ "Don't worry. I'm a bit of an expert at this."

\----

_She blushes at the sudden motion but keeps her balance together and lets him guide the dance._

\----

_Runalli smiles, his cheeks turning red but nevertheless stays poised. The music plays and Runalli does his best to guide Daneil through the motions. It's rough at first, but Runalli soon gets a feel for Daneil's sense of balance, slowly getting used to guiding her._

\----

_Despite stepping on his toe once or twice Daneil slowly starts to get used to the motions of dancing with Runalli._

"Heh, hey I'm dancing!"

\----

"Oh, we're just getting started!" _Runalli begins to get more intricate, making Daneil perform more complicated moves bit by bit._

_Soon, the music picks up and the two are drawing the attention of the crowd._

\----

_The two get more and more into the music, practical in sync with each other, not taking their eyes off each other._

\----

 _The music begins entering its conclusion. The eyes of the crowd are upon them. Runalli guides Daneil into one final pose where he dips her elegantly._ _Daneil suddenly finds Runalli kissing her during the dip. He ended the dance with a kissing pose, and the crowd's cheers and whistles filled the area._

\----

\----

_Daneil can't help but lean into the kiss, his lips are sweet and his scent is that of the forest._

\----

_Runalli finds himself unable to pull away. Her lips are soft, and he can taste the sweet salt of the sea. Meanwhile, the crowd is still cheering for them._

\----

_They eventually break apart and Runalli stands Daneil upright. Both are at a loss for words as they stare into each other’s eyes, until Daneil breaks the silence._

"That was...wow"

\----

 _Runalli stands there, almost wondering if what he just did was real. His face is red with embarrassment._ "I... Uh... ... Sorry..."

\----

_Daneil rubs the back of her neck, cheeks flustered but obviously flattered._

"No..I um...thank you for bringing me here.... This was really nice." _she smiles._

\----

_Runalli smiles at her, unable to speak._

\----

_Daneil can't help but smile back, making a move to hold his hand._

\----

 _Runalli tenses up, but then relaxes soon after, happy as can be._ "Um... You want to go get some meat and corn skewers?"

\----

"I'd like that" _She smiles, the two holding hands as they make their way over to the food. Both as happy as can be..._


	9. Chapter 8 - The Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer closes to an end, as the leaves change color. Cold air drawing people together.

_A few days had passed since the festival and with each passing day Runalli and Daneil seemed to grow closer as the air grew colder. Meeting as usual the two find themselves walking along the beach collecting seashells._

\----

_Runalli treads around, using his nose to sense anything unfamiliar, but all he smells is salt and sand. He spots little clams on the shore as the tide rolls in, watching as the burrow back into the sand. This keeps his attention for a good while_

\----

_Daneil walks up behind him and stares at the ocean before looking back at the changing colors of the trees._

"It's hard to believe the summer went by so fast."

\----

 _Runalli looks back and smiles._ "Yeah, but I'm OK with that. Summer is nice but it gets hot, especially for me once the hair starts growing. I like it when it's cold."

\----

 _She smiles._ "And yet you can't stand cold water"

\----

 _Runalli gives her a smug look. "_ There is such a thing as too cold. Besides, water and fur don't mix all that great...."

\----

 _She laughs. "_ That's actually something I've been meaning to mention _. she takes his hand leading him further down the beach._

 _"_ Come on, I want to show you something."

\----

 _Runalli happily follows._ "OK!"

\----

_The two walk down the beach, the sand getting rougher as they go till they reach a small inlet stream connecting the ocean to the forest. Daneil leads him down the stream into the forest till they reach a small outcropping of rocks where the stream disappears. She gestures to the small cave opening._

_"_ Follow me, you’re gonna love this"

\----

_Runalli tilts his head, both out of curiosity and a bit of worry._

"Are you sure it's...actually, I know you well enough to know that this is gonna be good. Lead the way!"

\----

_She leads him into the cave dropping the two into darkness. As they walk deeper Runalli can't help but notice the air getting warmer. It's not till there's a light up ahead that he sees why. It's...a hot spring! With crystals that seem to make the water glow._

\----

\----

_Runalli looks around and is amazed at the sight. The sparkles, the luminescent stones._

"I can't believe I've been in this forest for so long and didn't know this was here!"

\----

"Yeah, it's hidden really well! Hardly anyone knows about this place. It's also where I plan to stay during the winter."

\----

"Ohh, that makes sense. I guess the ocean gets rather nippy during the winter. Oh man, getting out of the water must be unbearable!"

\----

"Yeah, usually I migrate to warmer waters but I decided to stay this time around."

\----

 _Runalli blushes a bit._ "Um...yeah..."

\----

 _Daneil blushes a little herself._ "Plus wouldn't want you to forget all the training I gave you while I was away so we're gonna train here now"

\----

 _Runalli looks over and smiles. "_ I'm OK with that. It looks very pleasant."

\----

"Oh, it is! It even has a waterfall to jump off of!" _she points to the small waterfall bringing fresh water from the mountains._

\----

 _Runalli looks up and is excited...until he realizes how high it is. "_ Woah...that's...heh heh...that's high."

\----

"Are you...afraid of heights?"

\----

 _Runalli stiffens up a bit._ "Erp... ...well...kind of..."

 _Runalli shakes his head a bit._ "It's more like...I'm afraid of falling."

\----

"Well you wouldn't be climbing the waterfall itself, there's a set of stones that go up to it..and the water's deep enough to break your fall"

\----

 _Runalli looks at Daneil, as if a bit insulted._ "I figured that. I have no issues climbing...remember? Jumping is also something I'm good at... ...just never really jumped off of something on purpose, you know?"

\----

"Nah, I get it. It's ok. I was actually planning on saving that until you progressed a bit more in training. So there's no rush, really."

\----

 _Runalli scratches the back of his head. Suddenly he felt a bit embarrassed._ "OK, OK, I can't lie to you...the truth is, I'm not afraid of heights. I'm just...yeah, I'm not quite ready for deep water just yet, not after what happened last time..."

\----

 _Daneil gets a concerned look on her face_ "Believe me, I don't want that to happen again either.... the drowning...not the kissing part."

\----

 _Runalli's cheeks turned red as he instinctively hunched his shoulders._ "Yeah...uh, I got that..."

\----

 _She shakes her head._ "I've actually been researching something that could maybe help with that...though I'm not sure if it'll work or not"

\----

 _Runalli composes himself back up and looks at Daneil with soft eyes._ "What did you have in mind?"

\----

"Theoretically, I could use a spell to let you breath underwater without me, but it's tricky cause you’re a werewolf and I'm not sure if it would work on you."

\----

 _Runalli held his chin in thought. "_ Hmm...yeah, maybe..." _He then suddenly blushes._ "...although, I rather like...the idea of...well, you know... um..." _He blushes even harder._

\----

 _Her cheeks turn red._ "Heh,..yeah...well, it's a thought"

\----

 _An awkward silence sits between the two until Runalli decides to speak._ "So how does it work?

\----

"You actually want me to try?"

\----

 _Runalli shrugs with a straight face._ "You brought it up. Are you willing too, or is there a preparation or something?"

\----

"Just a little bit. Hang on let me grab something" _she goes over to a hole in the wall and grabs a stone bowl and some moon stones; placing them on a rock._

"Ok this next part is gonna sound a bit weird but I need a piece of your hair..."

\----

 _Runalli raises his eyebrows but is surprisingly un-phased._ "Um, sure." _He reaches for his head...then his arm...then he looks down at his legs..._ "Uh..." _He gets embarrassed._ "From where?"

\----

"Uh..from your head I guess?"

\----

_Runalli reaches up and plucks a small bit from his head, promptly handing it to Daneil._

\----

 _She takes the hair putting it in the bowl with the moonstones. She then looks to her arm and allows some scales to appear before plucking one off her arm, putting it into the bowl as well._ "Alright that should be everything. Just a bit of water..and the enchantment words"

 _She gestures Runalli to stand closer to the bowl before she begins singing the spell."_ Peto a te spiritus Domini in mare ad Oceanum posthac ad aeternum"

\----

_Runalli watches as the bowl begins to glow. He can feel a pressure in his chest, signifying that the spell might be working. He sits patiently and waits._

\----

_The bowl glows softly as the magic swirls around his neck, Daneil almost believes the spell to be working herself...suddenly and without warning though the magic flares from the bowl hitting both in the chest causing them to fall back from each other. Magical dust filling the cavern._

\----

 _Runalli gasps for air, feeling as though the oxygen was forced out of his_ lungs. "Ahhh!!! Hah...hah... OK... That hurt..." _He holds onto his chest._ "I think I have heartburn..."

\----

 _Dust settles as Daneil gets off the floor._ "Ugh...that could've gone bet...AH!!" _She clutches her sides in pain. Leaning against a wall for support._

\----

 _Runalli attempts to take some breaths to get some air back into his lungs, but he coughs hard as a result._ "Well...it was worth a shot at least...ow..."

\----

_Daneil's pain doesn't seem to stop though until...she starts growing hair on her hands. She looks down in shock, fainting as another twinge of pain hits her._

\----

 _Runalli attempts to breath harder, but it's as if he's choking on air. He grabs his neck as he coughs...only to discover how scaly his skin was._ "Wha...what the!!!???" _He looks at his hands, horrified as they become webbed, his skin becoming leathery, his hair disappearing. He looks to Daneil and realizes that she is changing too._ "Daneil....?"

\----

_Daneil has hair covering almost all over her body now and her ears start to turn fluffy and pointed. Runalli attempts to make his way over to her but as he stands he suddenly feels a tingly sensation in his lower half, which suddenly is encompassed in light before losing his balance and falling on his face. He feels something heavy hit the floor behind him,_

\----

"Ow...uh...WHA!!!!" _Runalli looks behind him and realizes he now has a mermaid's tail. He looks over to Daneil and, as he might have guessed, she now has claws and fangs, and those emerald eyes. Runalli examines himself and realizes that he is now a merman. He flails around, panicking_ "Daneil!? What the hell happened!?!?!?"

\----

"I DON'T KNOW! This wasn't supposed to happen!??" _She's clearly freaking out, not noticing the tail now peeking out from under her dress._

\----

_Daneil can feel a growing rage within her, the spirit of the beast stirring, clawing at her mind, a bestial desire to get out. Runalli can see what is going on, suddenly concerned only for Daneil._

"OK, Daneil, take a deep breath, you need to calm down or you'll lose control."

\----

 _She takes a few deep breaths her rage slowly subsiding._ "Hah..hah.....I'm sorry....I didn't mean for this to happen."

\----

 _Runalli shakes his head, using his arms as best he can to keep his head up._ "Look, don't worry about that, just keep breathing and center yourself. If you panic too much, you'll start to lose it."

 _He watches as Daneil breaths. "_ That's it. You may hear a dark voice in your head. Don't ignore it, but don't heed it. You got this..."

\----

_A few minutes pass before Daneil truly centers herself, sitting on the ground she looks over to Runalli._

"Thanks..for that. I think I'm better now"

\----

 _Runalli lets out a sigh of relief. "_ OK good... ...now then... I think I'll be able to breath underwater now, but...this isn't what I had in mind."

\----

"Me neither.... here uh...let me help you get to the water" _She makes her way over to him and to her surprise she's able to pick him up off the ground almost effortlessly._

\----

\----

"Uwaahh!" _Runalli isn't used to being picked up like that, suddenly finding himself holding onto Daneil for support._

"Uh...wow...this is...a bit awkward..."

\----

"Um...yeah _." she blushes._ "guess I'm a lot stronger now huh..." _She sets him down near the water's edge._

\----

_Runalli crawls into the water and heads in. He sinks at first...but is suddenly zipping around with ease before surfacing._

"Woah!!! Wah! ... Wow! That was weird!"

\----

 _"_ The feelings mutual...it's like my senses are so much sharper now." _She sniffs the air her ears twitching as a result._

\----

 _Runalli oddly enough smiles._ "Feels good, right?" _He folds his arms onto the edge of the water and looks up, a charming look on his face_ "You become so aware of everything, nothing can surprise you." _He then casually rests his head on his hand._

"The main thing you have to worry about is that constant voice in your head telling you to get angry." _Runalli doesn't even notice that he is starting to develop the mannerisms of a merman, aiming to charm and impress, something he's never done before._

\----

"Yeah...having a tail and legs is kind of weird though." _Her tail switches about with a mind of its own._

"That transformation on the other hand really hurt...I'm not used to that with my own"

\----

 _Runalli sighs...a rather sultry sigh at that._ "Yeah, be thankful that it's only about a half-moon tonight. Gods forbid it would be a full moon. You'd lose your mind and those bones would start cracking."

 _Runalli looks down at the way he's positioned, with his tail curved and his arms lazily poised...he then straightens himself up._ "Um...yeah..."

\----

 _Daneil takes a glance at Runalli's tail before she notices something._ "Huh, you’re a Selkie...I've always wondered"

\----

 _Runalli looks at Daneil with a cutesy face and tilts his head in confusion. "_ A... what now?"

\----

"A selkie. They’re Irish mermaids with seal tails, and can turn into seals."

\----

 _"_ Oh..." _Runalli stares at Daneil for a second before tilting his head even further._ "That's weird."

\----

 _"She raises a hand to her chin."_ I mean.... it kind of makes sense given you used to be a werewolf, Selkies would be the closest equivalent"

"That begs the question though, what kind of wolf am I?"

\----

 _Runalli takes a close look at Daneil, noticing that his eyesight is loads better than it was before ._ "Hmm...based on your coloring and the structure of your physique, you fit the description of coastal lycanthrope. They're actually extremely rare. Coastal werewolves usually live near the sea, preferring fish over the gamey hunts I like. That...actually makes a lot of sense for you."

\----

"Huh, interesting"

\----

_Runalli looks down at his tail and then examines himself.  His tail is a murky green that gives off a blueish sheen in the light. Tiny hairs come out from his leathery hide, with white dots scattered across his skin. The base of his tail is that of a seals, with two smaller fins protruding from his hips._

"This is so bizarre. I'm not as aware of my surroundings but...my mind is so clear. I feel at ease. It's like I can just float along and relax the day away..." _Runalli then looks at Daneil_ "And why do I suddenly feel the insane desire to charm some women and drag them into the abyss...?"

\----

"Yeah...that's your hunter's instinct...I can usually ignore it, but it helps to eat some fish or sing instead"

\----

"...right...speaking of hunter's instinct, how are you feeling?"

\----

 _"_ I'm doing ok for now...a bit hungry not gonna lie. Makes me glad I still have some of that elk saved for a rainy day."

_She heads over to the hole in the wall again, grabbing a small bag of the leftover elk. Offering a piece to Runalli._

\----

_Runalli catches the meat and smiles, biting into it...then suddenly gaining a confused expression. He bites into it again, curious._

_"_ Hmm. It tastes good but...it tastes different. It's not as...savory."

\----

 _Daneil takes a bite of the elk as well._ "Hmm, yeah. This definitely tastes a lot different than before."

\----

_Runalli continues to eat the elk, but takes his time, oddly enough._

"Yeah. I like it, but...hmm...I wonder how fish taste now..."

\----

"You'll have to swim out the stream to the ocean to find out"

\----

_Runalli looks down the stream, suddenly wanting to go out and find a fish...but then stiffens up._

"Um...I don't know...I'm still nervous about this. Plus, um...how long is this supposed to last? It's good to see that this didn't kill us but...I kind of don't want to be stuck like this..."

\----

"Well. Obviously, it didn't work as intended so I doubt it'll last forever. Maybe a day or so. We should wait at least until the morning to see if this wears off. If not well.... we’re gonna have to see a sea witch or something"

\----

_Runalli's face turns a slight blue at the idea._

"Uhh...let's...not suggest such a thing until we know for sure. I'm sure it's temporary... ...right?"

\----

"Yeah..I'm sure. We'll wait it out until the morning"

\----

 _Runalli sinks into the water a bit, unsure of what to do._ 'So... what now? I guess since we're stuck like this, we're not going anywhere. I would go out and get a fish but...I'm a little too nervous at this point..."

\----

"I'd go with you but...I can't breathe underwater anymore...also fur"

\----

 _Runalli leans forward and smiles at Daneil._ "YOU SEE!? I TOLD YOU!!!"

\----

"Yeah, I'm starting to get your point of view here! I get it."

\----

 _Runalli lowers himself again, feeling the warm water soothe him immensely._ "Although, like this...I get where you're coming from. I feel so...alive in the water."

\----

"Yeah, it's a great feeling _." She smiles, a toothy fang peeking out._

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen, spotting the lovely teeth and fangs. He leans forward, his body curving without him realizing it._

_"_ And how does it feels to have such a menacing maw?"

\----

"Not that bad actually, how bout you enjoying the ear fins and tail?"

\----

 _Runalli looks down at his tail again, then feels his ears. "_ It's so weird.."

"It's so weird!!! But...it's kinda cool!"

\----

_Daneil giggles at his excitement._

\----

_Runalli blushes at Daneil's laughing, and suddenly feels a sensation that was new to him, yet familiar. He leans forward, looking at Daneil with hooded eyes. Suddenly, he lets out a soothing tune from his voice. He's suddenly singing, attempting to make Daneil approach him._

\----

_Daneil's taken aback by the song. Never being on the receiving end before. She feels a pull over her but knows what Runalli's doing and leans into him anyway._

\----

_Runalli continues singing, a soothing yet haunting tune. He feels strange that this is coming so naturally to him. As Daneil leans down, he pushes himself up from the water, his hand caressing Daneil's cheek as he continues to sing, staring right into Daneil's newly green, emerald eyes._

\----

\----

_Daneil stares back at his fishly features before, gently kissing him on the lips._

\----

_Runalli leans in more, slowly pulling her toward the water but not forcing her in. Daneil is on her knees as Runalli holds her face._

\----

_They continue to kiss for a little while longer before breaking apart with stars in their eyes._

\----

 _Runalli can't help but stare at Daneil for a while. Even as a werewolf, she's as beautiful to him as she was before._ "OK...I really do get it now..."

\----

 _Daneil can't help but smile softly._ "Not gonna lie your pretty cute as a merman"

\----

 _Runalli blushes heavily, but doesn't turn away. "_ Hey, I could say the same to you, only as a werewolf. You look strong, but lovely."

\----

 _blushes as well her tail wagging as a result. "_ OK, that's a little embarrassing..." _looking at her tail._

\----

 _Runalli looks at her with a coy smile._ "Yeah, you get used to it after a while. I couldn't tell you how long it took for me to deal with it once it grew."

\----

 _She laughs and looks over curiously._ "So when did you actually start transforming when you were a kid?"

\----

 _Runalli looks a bit conflicted before answering._ "Actually...according to my mother, I transformed a lot as a baby. There's no age cap for transforming for werewolves. When you're a baby, you're basically at the mercy of the lunar cycle. It caused a lot of sleepless nights for my parents."

_Runalli winks and sticks his tongue out, hoping she got the joke._

\----

"So almost all the time I'm guessing."

\----

 _Runalli's eyes sunk as he smiled playfully. "_ We're werewolves...sleepless nights...get it?"

\----

"I got it, it was just a bad joke."

\----

_Runalli's shoulders hunched as he sunk deeper in the water, slightly embarrassed._

\----

"Don't worry about it. As for me I didn't really start doing magic till I was 8 and even then, I didn't turn into a human till I was at least 17-18."

\----

"Speaking of which, yeah...I could feel something...I don't know, ethereal? Anyway, I felt something as I was singing... ...I WAS SINGING!!!"

\----

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

\----

"I've never done that before. That was so crazy!!!" _Runalli looks to Daneil, suddenly curious._ "Hey Daneil...try dancing."

\----

"Um..ok?" _She gets up and tries dancing to an imaginary beat....and..she is MOVING!_

\----

 _Runalli's eyes widen in surprise. "_ Oh! I didn't think that'd work!!!"

\----

"Haha! This is so wild!" _she looks over to Runalli._ "Hey Runalli...try to turn into a seal."

\----

 _Runalli raises an eyebrow. "_ Uh...OK..." _Runalli closes his eyes, attempts to feel the magic flow through him. He focuses, becomes one with the water, thinking...seal...thoughts...um...he opens his eyes._ "Uh...how?"

\----

"Try imagining what a seal looks like while swimming through the water let your emotions guide you"

\----

 _Runalli tilts his head. "_ OK...that's uh...vague... _" Regardless he closes his eyes, imagines a seal swimming through the water, letting his body relax. His mind feels calm and flowing. He opens his eyes, suddenly unable to speak, but he looks down, realizing that it worked...and he begins to panic a bit._

\----

"OK don't freak out! You can change back the same way"

\----

_Runalli manages to calm down and does the same thing, but in reverse. It isn't long before he changes back._

"OK, that was wild!!!"

\----

"How did it feel?"

\----

 _Runalli shook his head a bit._ "It felt...like I suddenly became a sentient potato who could swim..."

\----

"Pfff, I suppose that's one way to describe it. Then again I can't do it so..."

\----

 _Runalli shrugs playfully._ "All I know is that I don't want to do it again. My mind felt like it had the capacity of a potato too..."

\----

_Daneil shrugs before sniffing the air again._

"It smells like nightfall soon, I can sense that the sun is setting."

\----

 _Runalli nods approvingly, but his smile disappears._ "You're gonna start feeling a burning sensation in your chest and a nagging, angry voice gnawing at the back of your mind soon. Don't ignore it, but try not to give into it."

\----

"It's the moon, isn't it? It's so strange how it's power feels menacing in this form, when I'm a mermaid it's almost like a soft blanket"

\----

 _Runalli nods._ "Well, it's more like the moon is a source of power that feeds the beast within. You have to treat your werewolf form like a separate entity. It's a ravenous monster that is caged within your mind, and it wants out. The stronger your mind, the more secure the lock. You have to keep it that way to keep from losing control."

\----

"Huh, I never thought of it that way. Good to know. I do feel a small urge to howl at the moon but other than that I feel fine at the moment"

\----

 _Runalli chuckles a bit._ "That's just natural instinct. It helps that we're in a cave. You'd be howling like crazy if we could actually see it."

\----

 _Daneil laughs._ "Yeah I suppose that would be annoying after a while."

\----

 _Runalli shakes his head and smiles._ "Actually, it's euphoric, but I will admit that it's hard to stop once you start..."

\----

 _They chuckle a bit before Runalli lets out a_ _yawn._ "Yeah, we should probably try to get some sleep for now, we'll worry each other all night if we stay up any longer. Mind sticking around so I don't go on a rampage? "

\----

 _Runalli nods happily._ "Of course. It's a half moon tonight, so you should be OK...although..."

 _Runalli once again looks at his merman body._ "How do I sleep with this body?"

\----

 _Daneil looks down at Runalli._ "That did cross my mind actually...if we do change back, it'd be safer for you to sleep on land, lest you drown in your sleep."

\----

_Runalli becomes visibly frightened as he feels a chill up his spine._

"Uh...yeah. We...uh, we wouldn't want that..."

\----

 _Daneil gets up and walks to a different hole on the wall, grabbing a large moss cushion and an old canvas blanket_. "Normally, I'd sleep in the water, but given our current situation this'll have to do"

 _She lays out the moss like a mattress and sets up the makeshift bed. She then looks to Runalli and turns bright red._ "I...um...only have the one so we..um..have to share"

\----

"Eep..." _Runalli blushes heavily._ "Um...OK. Yeah." _Runalli attempts to crawl out of the water, but he soon realizes that his tail is very heavy. He blushes even harder as he looks to Daneil._

"Umm... ... ...a little help..."

\----

_She blushes a little as he takes her hand allowing her to pull him out of the water. He shakes himself dry the best he can, before crawling into the bed. Daneil takes the other side, still blushing heavily._

\----

_Runalli attempts to get comfortable, laying on his side, facing away from Daneil out of sheer shyness. His tail feels heavy, so he finds it difficult to get comfortable._

"Um...how do I change to legs?"

\----

 _Daneil refuses to face him when saying this._ "Um......so you’re a Selkie now...mermaids change differently than Selkies..and um...you wouldn't have clothes on when you would change...

\----

 _Runalli's entire face turns bright red._ "OH!!! Never mind..."

\----

_Both are bright red at this point._

\----

_An awkward silence hovers over the two for a good long while. Suddenly, Runalli shuffles himself backward, slowly, until he can feel Daneil's back against his. He doesn't say a word, hoping Daneil wouldn't mind._

\----

_Daneil says nothing as she feels Runalli against her back. Instead trying to focus on the sounds of the cavern as she tries to fall asleep._

\----

_Runalli struggles to fall asleep, the situation a bit too awkward for his liking. Suddenly, he gets an idea. He closes his eyes and begins thinking on the pleasant atmosphere and the wonderful woman next to him. Suddenly, he begins humming._

\----

_Like a lullaby Runalli's humming fills the cavern with a relaxing air. Daneil feels her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, the melody sounding foreign yet familiar to her. She soon drifts asleep._

\----

 _The next morning rolls in soon, Runalli suddenly unable to keep himself asleep. He woke up suddenly, looking down to see that he was back to normal. He jolted up, as if scared by something, only to see that Daneil was also still next to him, having changed back herself_.

"Phew...what a relief..."

\----

_Daneil stirs awake, eyes adjusting to the light. She looks down and sees she’s back to normal letting out a sigh of relief, before looking at Runalli._

"Heh..Morning"

\----

_Runalli looks back, smiling, looking more relaxed than he had ever been before._

"Morning. I think that was the best night of sleep I've ever had in my life!!!"

\----

 _She smiles back at him._ "Heh, glad to hear it! If it wasn't for that melody it would've taken me a lot longer to fall asleep."

\----

"It really is hard. Even after so many years, I still have trouble going to sleep. Sometimes I don't even sleep at all..."

\----

"Hmm, maybe I should try singing to you sometime?" S _he blushes soon after realizing what she said._ "Um, I mean.... uh"

\----

 _Runalli hunches down and turns red._ "I-it's OK, I get what you mean..."

\----

_They both awkwardly laugh for a bit before getting up and stretching their legs. Ready to say their goodbyes._

\----

"So... uh...I guess I'll see you later then?" _Says Runalli._

_\----_

"Yeah, if you want. You know where to find me." _Answered Daneil._

\----

"Mhm." _Runalli nods content. He's ready to say goodbye, but feels that isn't enough anymore. Without thinking, he walks up to Daneil, caresses her face, and kisses her gently._

\----

_Daneil leans into the kiss, a light happy feeling rising in her._

\----

_Runalli breaks from the kiss and stares at Daneil. He blushes heavily, but isn't as flustered as before._

"I...uh, ...I think I'm getting used to that."

\----

"Yeah..me too" _Daneil then waves goodbye as Runalli leaves, watching him as he goes. She sighs happily before diving back into the warm water..._

 


	10. Chapter 9 - Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action there is a equal and opposite reaction.

_The evening rolls in and the moon is at about a half-waning moon. Runalli just went through a lack of control a few nights ago, which was strange for him. It has been a while since he lost it. He arrives at the cave, hoping to see Daneil there, longing for some comfort, as well as some answers._

\----

_Daneil swims around in the water as Runalii enters. She seems anxious for some reason as she does; trying to get a better look at her tail. She stops when she sees Runalli enter and makes her way to the water’s edge, happy to see him._

\----

_Runalli smiles at the sight of Daneil, having not seen her in a few days._

"Hi. It's, um, it's been a little while."

\----

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." _She says looking up to him._

\----

_Runalli looks at her and then gets a curious look._ "Hey...um, you look different...somehow. I can't put my finger on it."

\----

"So, I'm not going crazy then..." _she looks at her tail, raising it out of the water slightly. Patches of blue scales clash against the normal white of her tail_.

"These started appearing a few days ago...this has never happened before."

\----

_Runalli gets a worried look on his face, but also it carries a sign of relief._

"So it's you too, huh? I've been feeling weird myself, actually. I lost control of my beast form during the full moon. That hasn't happened in a long time..."

\----

_Daneil gets a concerned look on her face._ "Do you think it might be a side effect from the spell?"

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen, as if realizing something._ "Hey...you may be right...I hadn't thought of that! Hey...have you been feeling... ...I don't know, different lately?"

\----

"Aside from the obvious...a little bit yeah. I've noticed lately whenever I go hunting I'm more aggressive than usual.... I originally thought it had to do with the colder water but...now I'm not too sure"

\----

"As for me...well, it'd probably be better if I show you." _Runalli holds out his hand to show to Daneil. He grunts and exerts a bit and, suddenly, his hand glows the ever faintest of green for a split second._

"I've managed to make it happen at will, but I don't know what it is. It just started happening a few nights ago."

\----

_She stares at his hand as it flashes green almost in disbelief._ "Wha?...no..it can't be _..?" She holds up her hand next to his exerting her energy into it before it glows a faint blue. She touches Runalli's hand which causes his to turn green again_.

"I....I don't believe it...that's magic!"

\----

_Runalli stumbles back in disbelief._ "Wait wait wait! What!? Magic!!!??? How do I have magic!? I mean, I’m a magical creature, but I never could actually control magic! What!?"

\----

"I don't understand it either! Somehow my magic must have rubbed off on you when you were a selkie and now..I still can't believe it..but..You have Magic!" _She says in disbelief and oddly wonder._

\----

_Runalli looks at Daneil, confused by her inherent excitement. He then looks down at his hand, staring at it with a silence that signifies his disbelief._

"I... have magic?"

\----

"It would appear so." _She says._

\----

"That must mean that you got something too, right? It'd be rather disappointing if all you got was a color change and some slight aggression..."

\----

_She shrugs her shoulders._ "I'm not sure...unless you have an idea?" _She gets out of the water and sits at the edge, her tail in the water._

"In the meantime though, I'm curious as to what type of magic you got?"

\----

_Ruanlli shrugs._ You'd know more than I would. I'm no sorcerer..."

\----

"Well for starters, there are four main types of magic: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. I use water magic, which is why my energy is blue"

_Her hand glows blue again to demonstrate._ "You on the other hand have green energy, so your likely tied to earth magic"

\----

_Runalli looks at his hand again._ "Earth magic, huh? Is that why I feel these strange vibrations when I touch the ground?"

\----

"Yeah..I think that's called seismic sense or something. From what I remember you can use it to see objects across vast distances, you wouldn't normally see using your sight."

\----

_Runalli, as if on cue, places his palm on the ground. He closes his eyes and tries to focus, but then suddenly opens his eyes and winces, using his hands to nurse a headache._

"Woah...yeah, I can feel it, but it's so much. It's kind of overwhelming..."

\----

"It helps to focus on one thing at a time...it's not easy and takes a lot of practice, but for me I try to clear my head and focus on my surroundings before thinking of what I want to do first. Sometimes it helps to think of a specific emotion or feeling before doing a spell."

\----

"Um...OK." _Runalli takes a deep breath and places his hand on the ground again. He breathes as steadily as he can when suddenly._

"H-hey! I... I can feel it. I can feel you! Your tail is swishing slowly! I can feel the water hitting the rock! WOW! This is amazing!!!"

\----

_Daneil's face beams with excitement._ "Runalli! You just did magic!"

\----

_Runalli smiles wide, trembling at the sensation._ "I... I can't believe it! I can use magic!!!"

\----

_Daneil suddenly has an idea._ "Come on! Let's go to the forest and really see what you can do!"

_She transforms to have legs, taking Runalli by the hand outside_

\----

"Woah!!! OK, then, what did you have in mind?"

\----

"Well you'll be more in tune with your magic in your own element, the forest should help guide you in ways I can't"

_They soon reach a small clearing in the forest away from prying eyes._

\----

_Runalli looks around, shaking his head suddenly._ "OK...yeah, I'm feeling something. Not sure what, but..."

\----

_Daneil then takes a seat on the ground, her legs crossed and arms in her lap. She looks to Runalli now with a calmer expression on her face_

"Come meditate with me."

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen in surprise._ "Umm...Daneil. Werewolf. Always angry and antsy. I don't really do meditating..."

\----

_She has a coy expression._ "I'm aware of that, but trust me. I know what I'm doing"

\----

_Runalli sighs, but reluctantly sits down in front of Daneil, feeling nervous._

\----

_She smiles._ "Alright then, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath in and out. Focus on the sound of my voice and the space around you." _She watches him breath in and out_

"That's it...now I'm going to start singing just enough to relax you into a trance...the more I sing the more I want you to listen to the forest. You will hear it call out to you... let it guide you." _She then starts humming a low melody that fills the forest with a relaxing air._

\----

_Runalli does as instructed. He begins to feel the magic flowing. It's like a blanket of warmth, Daneil's singing making him feel ever so calm...until he starts getting an itch on his nose. He scratches it, then tries to get back into it, but finds it difficult._

\----

"Deep breaths...in and out"

\----

_Runalli attempts to breath, but takes a moment to compose himself. He does his best to keep someone in his mind...and it helps. He is able to keep himself calm and still, though it is taking a lot of effort on his part._

\----

"Reach out to the forest, listen to the birds, the trees, the animals walking around. Focus your magic on one of them, they just might answer back"

\----

_Runalli closes his eyes and tries to focus on the sounds of the forest. The rustling leaves, the birds chirping, the snakes slithering, the squirrel complaining about a lost nut. Suddenly, he gasps and opens his eyes_ "Woah!!!!"

\----

_Daneil opens her eyes as well._ "Did it work?"

\----

"...that squirrel really needs to work on his language... ... ...I UNDERSTOOD WHAT THAT SQUIRREL SAID!!!"

\----

"YOU CAN TALK TO ANIMALS! That's SO Cool!!!"

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground, as if in thought._ "So that's magic, huh? It's hard to focus it. Really hard..."

\----

"Yeah, I won't lie, it takes a lot of time and effort to fully master it. I'm still learning new things myself. It may seem like I know a lot but l still get a bit rusty at times.... I really should practice more" _she says offhandedly._

\----

"Heh heh. Maybe now we have a reason...though I don't even know where to go from here. What else will I be able to do?"

\----

"Who knows? It could be anything from controlling plant life to making a ball of green light..."

_She gets up from the ground and extends a hand to Runalli helping him off the ground._

"It really depends on you honestly. But don't let that stop you"

\----

_Runalli gladly takes her hand and gets up, brushing off his behind._

"All right, so there's that. What about you?"

\----

_She tilts her head slightly._ "Me?...I'm still not sure actually. I know it has something to do with my tail turning blue but ...it feels like I'm missing something?"

\----

"Hmm...blue...blue... See, it's hard, because you said blue is water magic. You already do that..."

\----

"Yeah...maybe something related to water magic? Something anyone magical could learn?" _She says._

\----

"Hmm...well what kind of magic can water-based magic do...besides make things wet?" _he asks._

\----

"Well species wise, it gives me legs, slight control of the water, heal........healing....my tail...it was supposed to be blue when I was born......my tail. It’s healing!"

_A look of realization sweeps over her face._

\----

_Runalli displays a face of realization._ "Hey! Yeah! My lycanthrope gives me a healing factor!!!"

_Runalli looks at his hand and bares his claws._ "Quick! Hold out your arm! ... ...if you're OK with it, of course."

\----

_She looks at her arm then Runalli._ "Do it!"

\----

_Runalli gets ready to take a swing at Daneil...but hesitates._ "Are you absolutely sure you're OK with it?"

\----

"It's ok, I trust you" _Her face assures him._

\----

_Runalli looks hesitant still, but he closes his eyes and swipes at her arm, making three clean, deepcuts._

\----

_Daneil winces at the cut as it bleeds a little. The pain doesn't last long though as the cuts glow from within. Soon enough they begin closing on their own, leaving not a trace behind on her skin. Daneil stares at her arm where the cuts used to be._

"Woah!"

\----

"Wow! Incredible...just don't go hurting yourself to experiment." _He sticks his tongue out playfully._

\----

_She sticks her tongue out back at_ him "I know that!" s _he laughs looking at her arm again._ "Man this is incredible though."

\----

"I'm gonna have to do some practicing then! Who knows what else I can do! This is awesome!!!"

\----

_The two then make their way back to the cave, chatting happily about their newfound abilities as they do. It's not long before they reach the cave opening hand in hand, each glowing slightly as the colors mix..._


	11. Chapter 10 - Some Things are Better Left Unsaid

_The day is cold as chill breeze runs through the air. Daneil in her cave, sits with her tail in the water at the water's edge, sewing some fabric together as she waits for Runalli to arrive. Her tail gaining more and more blue scales by the day._

\----

_Runalli can feel the chill in the air, though it does not bother him all that much. He is used to such extreme conditions. Although, he thinks back to the cave and is eager to feel its warmth. He enters the cave and it doesn't take long for him to spot Daneil_.

"Phew. It's getting cold out there."

\----

_She looks up at Runalli._ "Yeah, tell me about it. It's starting to feel like winter water out in the ocean."

_She holds up what she's making._ "I figured its high time I wore something warmer underwater, so I made this"

_It's a long sleeve shirt, made with shark skin and found fabric._

\----

_Runalli tilts his head curiously._ "I was gonna say. How can clothing help you underwater...but then I saw the shark skin."

\----

"Yeah, it works really well with keeping my body temperature warm despite being wet."

\----

_Runalli raises an_ eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You needed shark skin to make that. Does that mean that you hunted a shark?"

\----

"It was a small one, and it wasn't exactly easy, but yeah."

\----

_Runalli smiles and blushes a bit_ "... ... ...that's hot..."

_Runalli suddenly shakes his head to snap himself out of it._ "Uh...I mean...well...you know..."

\----

_Daneil smiles and the two awkwardly laugh._

_She tosses him a small shark tooth as a gift_. "Here, I figured you'd find this cool"

\----

_Runalli catches the tooth and looks at it, admiring it for a second._

"So, this is what shark teeth look like..." _He suddenly shivers a bit._ "Eugh...so their teeth don't really slice so much as scrape...that's awesome!"

\----

_Daneil smiles at Runalli's excitement._

"Say, now that I think about it, it's been awhile since I last practiced swimming with you."

\----

_Runalli looked to her and nodded._

"Yeah, I figured we should get back into that. Besides, I need to warm up anyway. The water feels good in here."

\----

"Alright then! Let's get started!"

\----

_Runalli pockets the shark's tooth and approaches Daneil. Once he's near the water, he begins removing his shirt and pants to reveal a pair of black shorts underneath._

"I figured this would be a little more appropriate. What do you think?"

\----

_Daneil gives a thumbs up._ "Looks good to me"

\----

_Runalli nods cheerfully as he enters the water._

"Oh man, this is so much better than river water. It's so warm!!!"

\----

_Daneil smiles._ "Glad to see your enjoying it this time."

\----

_Runalli blushes slightly._ "I've...spent a few days dunking myself in the water to get more used to it, so...yeah."

\----

"Wow, I'm impressed! Didn't expect you to jump in cold water for me"

\----

_Runalli scratches the back of his head in embarrassment._

"Yeah...well...I thought maybe I can visit more of the ocean with you..."

\----

_Daneil smiles and blushes obviously touched by that comment._

_"_ All in due time my friend, just promise me you won't get hypothermia by doing that too much"

\----

_Runalli nods confidently._

"The winter hasn't gotten me yet. Besides, it's less about the cold water, more that I'm still not entirely fond of getting wet..."

_Runalli's cheeks turn redder._

\----

"Hehe, well that's why we're here now, so let's get started" _She says._

\----

_Runalli nods._ "OK, so what should we do this time?"

\----

"Let's start off with seeing how long you can hold your breath again, and then move on to the front stroke"

\----

_Runalli nods before taking a few breaths and sinking slowly into the water, holding his breath much more calmly than the last time he attempted this._

\----

_Daneil watches him closely underwater, he wasn't lying about dunking his head in the water it seems, as he manages to hold his breath for a little over a min._

\----

_After about a minute and ten seconds, Runalli resurfaces and gasps for air, but it doesn't take long for him to compose himself._

 "Hah...how'd I do?"

\----

"Really well actually, the dunking is obviously helping!"

\----

_Runalli smiles, proud of himself._

"So, strokes now, right?"

\----

_Daneil nods._

"Mhm. So, we're doing the front stoke first. What you want to do is push off the wall onto your stomach and then move your arms in a windmill motion while kicking your legs to move yourself forward. The important thing to remember is to hold your breath while your face is in the water, and then simply lift your face out when you need more air. Here let me demonstrate first."

_Daneil mimics the front stroke_

\----

_Runalli watches as she demonstrates. He nods every now and then and, once she's over, looks to her with a straight face._

 "Um...OK, I get it. I'm assuming you should keep your eyes open, right?"

\----

"Yes, that would help too" _She smiles._

\----

_Runalli nods._ "OK, let's see..."

_Runalli positions himself and, once ready, he does his best to mimic Daneil's motions. He struggles to stay afloat and his motions are sloppy, but he is nevertheless moving forward...albeit slowly._

\----

_Daneil watches as he moves through the water._ "Hmm...try to keep your legs straight when you kick, and cup your hands when moving your arms"

"Also stick to the same side when lifting your head out of the water, it's easier to remember that way"

\----

_Runalli does just that, hoping to improve. He can feel the difference, but his form remains very sloppy. Most of all, he is struggling to swim straight, but he persists._

\----

"Alright, it's a start, but not bad overall, your muscles just aren't used to moving this way. Give it time" _She says encouragingly._

"Let's move on to the back stoke then" _She smiles._

\----

_Runalli looks at her a bit worried._ "Uh...backstroke? ...as in swimming backward?"

\----

_She nods._ "Mhm. Yeah it's similar to the front stoke expect you float on your back and move your arms the other direction."

\----

_Runalli tilts his head._ "Uh...how do you do that?"

\----

"Here I'll show you"

_She then demonstrates the back stroke._

\----

"Oh wow, that's so bizarre!"

\----

"Yeah, I like to look at the stars at night while doing this, it's pretty fun. You try!"

\----

"O-OK..." _Runalli attempts to get into position...only to immediately sink._ "Gah...that's hard..."

\----

"Here let me help you float at first" _She helps him get onto his back in the water, holding him upright till he can float on his own._

"Ok so what you want to do first is kick your legs then move your arms, try to focus on keeping your arms straight as well."

\----

_Runalli blushes a bit, feeling like he's being carried. Nevertheless, he goes through the motions, trying not to think too hard about it._

\----

_Daneil watches him with the backstroke, still struggling quite a bit, but at least managing to go in a straight line. She figures it's probably going to take a few more lessons for him to get both strokes right but it's evident that he's trying._

 "Hmm...better, although you still need to practice more to get used to it."

\----

_Runalli stands now, chuckling a bit._

"Yeah, maybe I can practice on my own time... ...although, the river water is freezing right now. Even I can't handle that..."

\----

"You're welcome to use the cave when I'm out hunting and exploring, I'm usually gone for a couple hours"

\----

"That actually is a great idea. I'll do that." _He says._

\----

_She smiles before leaning up against the water's edge._

"I'd say that's enough practice for now then, once you get some time to practice on your own we'll pick it up again"

_She looks over to him._ "So how have you been progressing with magic?"

\----

_Runalli sighs a bit and looks disappointed._

"I've been trying, actually, but I haven't progressed much. I find it really hard to concentrate..."

\----

"Hmm, well what do you tend to focus on?"

\----

_Runalli tilts his head._ "What do you mean?"

\----

"Well...hmm it's kind of hard to describe...sometimes when I'm having trouble with magic, I tend to focus on a memory or happy moment, and whenever I think of that moment my magic flares up and I'm able to control it better.  It’s sort of like a link between mind and magic. The more you do it the stronger the link becomes"

"I hope that makes sense"

\----

_Runalli strokes his chin in thought._

"So... I should basically think of something happy?"

\----

"Pretty much yeah.  Just try not to think of anything sad or angry, that's not really good for you or your magic"

\----

_Runalli looks worried._ "That's...tough...I'm kind of always angry..."

\----

_Daneil frowns a little._

"Just try for me ok...if it doesn't work we'll figure something out"

\----

_Runalli pauses for a second, looks at his hands, and then closes his eyes and attempts to focus. A faint light emanates from his hands, brighter than before. However, he is visibly struggling to maintain it._

\----

_Daneil looks at him as he focuses._

"Ok, think back to a happy moment in your life, your fondest memory, remember the emotions you felt then"

\----

_Runalli takes a breath without opening his eyes, and then stands straight and relaxes his hands._

_He thinks back to that one day...when suddenly, the glow on his hands becomes slightly brighter and, unexpectedly, a small rock next to his feet begins to shake._

\----

_Daneil watches as his hands glow brighter, and his body becomes more relaxed. She's about to comment on his progress until...is.... Runalli teary eyed?_

"Runalli...are you ok?" _He has a smile, yet a tear across his cheek seems to reveal something more beneath the surface._

\----

_Runalli opens his eyes, shakes his head, and looks at Daneil._

"Huh...OH!" _Runalli quickly dries his tear and blushes_ "Oh man, that's embarrassing..."

\----

"Is everything alright?" _She looks concerned._

\----

_Runalli sighs heavily._ "Y-yeah...I just...thought of something happy...maybe a little too happy..."

\----

"....do you want to talk about it...?" _Daneil tentatively asks._  

\----

_Runalli looks away, looking a bit forlorn._

"M-maybe another day...not right now..."

\----

"Ok. I understand." _She says not wanting to push him._

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath to try and relax, though he is visibly struggling, half out of his inherent lycanthrope, half out of what he just envisioned._

 "I-I'm sorry...I don't mean to shut you out...but..." _His hands begin to shake, no longer glowing._

\----

_Daneil feels compelled to put a hand in his shoulder._ "Hey..it's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. There's no need to apologize."

_She hugs him trying to calm him down._ "Just know that I'm here, if you need me."

\----

_Runalli stands still for a moment before slowly putting his arms around her and hugging her back._

_“_ Thank you..."

\----

_The two gently break apart from the hug._

 "We should probably dry off then, it's starting to get late" _She says trying to change to subject._

\----

_Runalli looks to the side a bit, suddenly unwilling to leave._ "Can I...um...stay here tonight? I, uh...I want to be with you."

\----

_She nods understandingly._ "Of course."

_They exit the water and Daneil sets up the makeshift bed again for Runalli. When she's finished she goes to return to the water._

\----

_Runalli shakes himself off before heading to the makeshift bed and laying down. He watches as Daneil returns to the water, smiling suddenly._

 "Good night."

\----

_Daneil smiles back._ "Night." _She then dives to the bottom of the pool before curling up tightly at the sandy bottom…_


	12. Chapter 11 - Echos of the Past

_The morning rises and Runalli awakes after a restless night to the smell of something cooking in the cave._

\----

_Runalli's nose twitches rapidly at the smell. It's enough to make his mouth water as he rises up to see Daneil cooking something. Whatever it is..._

"That smells wonderful!"

\----

_Daneil looks up from cooking and smiles._

"Morning sleepy head, care to join me for breakfast?"

\----

_Runalli smiles and blushes as he gets up and makes his way to the fire. He promptly sits down next to Daneil, excited._

 "I'm starving. What are you making?"

\----

"Squid and cod stew! It's quite chilly outside so I figured I make something warm to eat." _She hands him a bowl._

\----

_Runalli grabs the bowl, appreciating the warmth. He takes a nice, big whiff of the seafood aroma before digging in._

\----

_Daneil smiles at his appetite_.

"Be sure to save enough to take home with you, I made a little extra."

\----

_Not even listening, it's not long before Runalli finishes the bowl and then_...

 "Can I have some more?" His face is beaming,

\----

_Oh...Daneil can't resist his little wolf eyes. She pours him another bowl._

"Hehe, you'll burn your tongue if you keep eating that fast."

\----

_Runalli shrugs._ "Nah, I'll be -hic- fine." _Runalli proceeds to eat the next bowl, despite now having the hiccups._

\----

_Daneil snorts a little at his hiccups._ "Yeah, sure..."

"By the way, what's winter like on land? I've never experienced it before?"

\----

_Runalli stops in the middle of his meal and then looks at Daneil surprised. He is about to speak...but not before letting out another hiccup._

 "Wait, have you never seen snow before?"

\----

"No..not really. I saw it once when I was little, but it always melted once it touched the salty water"

\----

"Wow. Well...how do I put it? ...-hic-" _Runalli clears his throat to try and stave off the hiccups before turning to Daneil again._

 "Imagine that snow falling, but it piles -hic- up and creates a big white blanket on the ground, on the trees, basically everything is covered in white snow. It gets cold, windy sometimes, but -hic- when the sun shines down on the snow, everything is so bright and beautiful. Plus, it's fun to just play in the -hic- snow, even if it is really cold."

\----

"Huh, neat!"

\----

_Runalli's shoulders suddenly sink._

 "Although...I can only really play in the snow in the more secluded areas, and even then, I have to be careful. With everything being so white and bright, I'm pretty easy to spot."

\----

"Hmm, I can see how that would be problematic...how do you hunt then? Do you work in town in human form or something?"

\----

_Runalli smiles and shakes his head._

 "Nah. It just means I have to hunt more carefully...though, I admit, most animals aren't around during the winter. They all go to sleep for a very long time. Sleeping prey is boring prey, though I'll resort to it if I can't find anything else... ... ...winter isn't easy for a guy like me."

\----

"Well there's always a hot meal here if you need one. But most of the time it'll be fish, just saying".

\----

_Runalli shrugs._ "Hey, fish are tasty! It just means I won't go hungry this winter!"

_Runalli finishes his meal and then puts the bowl down._ "That'll be nice for a change..."

\----

_Daneil looks at Runalli curiously for a moment._ "So..I'm curious...what exactly do you do when you’re not hunting or with me?"

\----

_Runalli shuffles himself a bit, getting a tiny bit closer to Daneil._

 "I explore, really. One of my favorite things to do is just run around, jumping from cliff to cliff, maybe I'll find something that I like and stash it in a cave where I can find it later. If there's something going on at the nearby town, I'll pop in, as long as I can keep my human form. Otherwise, I'm sleeping... ...or at least, sleeping as best I can. You know. Grr!" _He playfully makes a vicious face to indicate his lycanthrope._

\----

_Daneil smiles at the description._

 "Huh, that's actually similar to what I do. I like salvaging through old shipwrecks and finding stuff from all over the world. Sometimes I'll race and play with dolphins or practice my magic. Or even just find cool spots on the ocean floor."

\----

_Runalli's eyes shine at the mention of shipwrecks._

 "Ooh, that sounds really cool! I do run into some wolves myself. They seem to like me, so I play with them. The dogs in the town are nice too. I even know a couple of the humans there who own those dogs. Normally I don't like the idea of dogs being kept as pets, but they seemed happy, so the humans must be nice to them."

\----

_Daneil shuffles a bit closer to Runalli_.

"Yeah, we don't really have pets in the ocean. Most of the animals are too stubborn and proud."

\----

_Runalli looks away embarrassed a bit._

 "Well, I guess the idea of pride is different for dogs. I do talk to the humans who own them from time to time. The only humans I can call friends, I guess. They're nice to me, but only because they don't know what I really am."

\----

"Hmm, that's a shame really, your pretty much the same person werewolf or not. Humans just need to be more open minded."

\----

"THANK YOU!!!" _Runalli suddenly grabs Daneil and kisses her on the cheek._

 "That's what I've been saying for years now!!! ... ... ..." _He suddenly blushes hard._ "Oh... ...sorry..."

\----

_Daneil blushes herself her eyes looking off to the side in embarrassment._

 "Heh...it's..fine really." _She shakes her head._ "So did humans teach you how to dance?"

\----

_Runalli shakes his head, still blushing slightly._

"No. I learned from watching them. It helps that I like music, so it was easy. They don't have dancing down in the sea? I imagine you do, given that one time you swam and sang with the other mermaids."

\----

"Our kind of dancing is a bit different than on land. We mostly just swim in sync with each other, most of the movement is in our hands and arms, it's also how we use magic underwater."

\----

"I thought so. I think magic works the same here, with a lot of movement. I've seen bards make dancing lights and illusions by dancing. I envy them, sometimes. I've always considered being a bard..."

_Runalli blushes._ "...that is...admittedly embarrassing to admit..."

\----

_Daneil smiles, elbowing him a bit._

 "Hey there's no shame in that, you’re pretty good at dancing as far as I can tell. Who knows with enough practice you could even integrate your own magic into it."

\----

_Runalli looks at his hand and smiles softly._ "Yeah...maybe..."

\----

_Daneil smiles and get up to stretch before grabbing the jacket Runalli gave her. She looks to Runalli._

"What do you say we stretch our legs for a bit and take a walk outside?"

\----

_Runalli nods happily and gets up, giving his neck a good crack._

"So, what about down in the ocean. Do they have jobs there like they do up here?"

\----

_They walk along a small trail in the woods._

"Sort of, think of a pod like a tribe, there are the healers, the teachers, the hunters, the council, and the chief. We each play a little role in keeping the pod safe and happy together. But there are a lot of pods, so from time to time we'll trade with one another, mostly human goods actually, to keep the peace."

\----

"So, what was your job, per se?"

\----

"Well I told you I explored shipwrecks, so it was my job to find stuff to trade. I was actually curious if any northern pods came down this way, but no luck so far it seems." _She explains._

\----

_Runalli holds his chin in_ _thought._ "So you're like a scavenger slash hunter, huh?"

_Runalli suddenly realizes how obvious that was._ "You know, now that I think about it, that makes total sense."

\----

"Yeah, a lot of times we'll be in open water, so I switch from hunter to scavenger a lot"

\----

"What is it like, being in a pod?" _Runalli asks._

\----

_Daneil thinks fondly for a moment._

 "It's like a big family really, usually four or more families swimming and working together to survive. Chiefs are usually female but there are some chief's that are men as well."

\----

_Runalli smiles a bit._

"Hmm, it's a lot like here then, except towns and cities can have from ten to a hundred families together. I hear that there are places called kingdoms that have thousands. I can hardly imagine it."

\----

_Daneil nods then_ _frowns._

"Yeah, if that many merfolk were in one place it wouldn't take long for humans to find us."

\----

_Runalli's smile disappears._ "... ... ...yeah, I can see why that would be a problem..."

\----

_Her hands tighten as she looks down._

"There are humans who say eating a mermaid will grant them immortality...what fools they are"

\----

_Runalli looks forward, actively avoiding looking at Daneil._ "Humans will make any excuse they can to do whatever they want... ... ...”

_Runalli's fist clenches._ "...sometimes they don't even need an excuse..."

\----

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." _She says feeling a bit down._

\----

_Runalli doesn't look at her, a serious expression was on his face as he looks down at the ground. His fist was clenched hard and shaking._

"...it's...it's OK... I just _..."_

_Suddenly, and without warning, Runalli swung his fist at a nearby tree, breaking it clean in half and splinters flying everywhere, the upper half of the tree hitting the ground with a thud. Runalli's face was full of anger, his eyes glowing green and his fangs growing._

\----

\----

_Daneil looks shocked and concerned only for Runalli._

"Runalli?! Runalli!! Please you need to calm down!"

\----

_Runalli's head suddenly turned sharply to look at Daneil. He had a murderous expression on his face. It looked as though he was about to attack Daneil...until suddenly his expression softened a bit._

 "D-Daneil...?"

_His fangs began to shrink and his eyes slowly faded back to normal. He looked at Daneil's concerned expression and then at the tree he just destroyed. His face went from anger to horror._

 "Oh gods...Daneil, I'm...I'm sorry..." _Runalli fell to his knees as he held his head in shame._

\----

_Daneil kneels beside him, but gives him his space._

 "Runalli....it's not your fault...its ok.... it’s ok." _She tries to comfort him._

\----

_Runalli begins fighting tears as his hands claw at the ground._

 "Humans... ...I keep telling myself that they...don't know better...they're ignorant, doing everything for their own selfish benefit...fearing what they don't understand, shunning all that they don't know. Humans...they only care about humans... ..."

_Runalli can't stop his tears as he slams the ground with his fist_. "MY PARENTS WERE HUMANS ONCE TOO, YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS!!!"

\----

_Daneil feels tears in her eyes seeing Runalli like this, suddenly understanding everything. She wraps her arms around him as he cries into her shoulders_.

"I'm so sorry...no one should ever have to go through that."

\----

_Runalli begins sobbing, feeling Daneil's arms around him. He can sense Daneil taking his sorrow as her own, allowing himself to let it all out._ _He cries for a good minute until he begins to calm down, his hands unclenching, his tears drying. He then puts his arms around Daneil, leaning on her._

\----

_They lean against one another in comforting silence, not wanting to break apart, their hearts beating a soothing warmth against another._

\----

_After a little while, Runalli takes a long, deep breath, finally calm once again. He opens his eyes and sinks into Daneil's arms._

 "Thank you... ...I... I needed that..."

\----

"I'll always be here for you...I'm so sorry for your loss"

\----

_Runalli's eyes narrow._ "Don't, Daneil, just... ...you have no reason to apologize. Besides, it happened years ago... ... ...but it still hurts all the same. Just...hold me for a little longer. It's been too long since someone has..."

\----

_Daneil nods._ "Ok."

\----

_Runalli takes a little longer before taking one last breath and breaking the hug. He wipes his face and smiles softly._

 "It's been a while since I cried like that. I almost forgot how good it can feel..."

\----

_She takes his hand and stands him up._ "...are you alright?"

\----

_Runalli nods calmly._ "I am now, after that. I don't know what came over me..."

\----

"Let's keep it in the past for now, we should keep moving forward." _She softly smiles, leading him back to the cave._

\----

_Runalli gladly followed Daneil back into the cave, holding her hand the entire way there. He doesn't say a word once they reach the cave._

\----

_Daneil turns to him once at the entrance._

"Your welcome to stay the night again if you want to"

\----

_Runalli nodded and smiled, but there was pain behind it. He eyed Daneil with a forlorn look._

 "I... I’m sorry. I scared you, didn't I?"

\----

_Daneil sighs._ "...yes. But you worried me more than anything.... I care about you Runalli....I know you don't always have control over it...you don't have to apologize to me for that"

\----

_Runalli looks away slightly, ashamed._

"I know, but still...I didn't mean for that to happen. It just...rushed back for some reason... ...I never really had anyone to talk to about...that... ... ...until now, anyway..."

_Runalli looks at Daneil, a longing, trusting look in his eye._

\----

_Daneil smiles._ "Come on, let's have whatever's left of that stew then." _She then takes Runalli by the hand leading him into the cave…_


	13. Chapter 12 - Winter Weather

_The days have passed and winter was soon upon the land. One morning, Runalli decided to give Daneil the winter treatment as he made his way to the cave. Once he entered, he could feel the heat from the spring warming him up. It was a stark contrast to what was happening outside._

_He was even wearing some winter clothing, which is unusual for him. He enters the cave, and he is covered from head to toe in flakes of snow._

\----

_Daniel sits at the edge of the water, quietly humming to herself. She's wearing her shark skin shirt, and turns her head as she hears Runalli enter. She stops humming and smiles at his appearance._

"Well you look cozy, is it that cold out already?"

\----

_Once inside, Runalli shakes himself vigorously to get the snow off of him._

"It's more like the snow is cold. The air feels OK. Seriously, everything is buried in snow out there! Phew!"

\----

"Huh, that was fast it feels like it only just started not too long ago...then again it's hard to tell when in here."

\----

"That's the crazy thing about snow. Usually it just pours down all at once. Sometimes, it's only just enough to whiten the grass. Other times, everything is buried in a single night. Right now, the fields and forests are covered in snow, but the sun is out, so it's shining really bright!"

\----

"That's awesome! Can we go see?" _Excited to see real snow for the first time._

\----

_Runalli smiled and nodded happily._

 "Why do you think I'm here? Come on!" _Runalli heads for the entrance to the cave, excited and impatiently waiting for Daneil to follow._

\----

_Daneil then changes to have legs, but her usual outfit has changed a bit. No longer sporting a dress she wears her shark skin under a long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of pants. She also sports a small pair of shoes._

\----

_Runalli stops in his tracks to admire the new look, slightly blushing as a result._

"I see you changed your outfit a bit. The pants are a nice touch."

\----

_Daneil smiles as she looks down at her outfit._

"Thanks, you look good too" _She then follows him to the cave entrance._

\----

_Once they reach the entrance, the brightness was enough to blind the two for a moment before they gazed into the forest. Snow as far as the eye can see, twinkling under the sunlight. Runalli's footprints could be seen from when he came here first. Runalli smiles excitedly._

 "Isn't this awesome!" _He then, without warning, throws himself forward and belly flops into the snow._

\----

 _Daneil is a bit surprised by Runalli falling into the snow, watching as he moves his arms and legs around through the white powder. She laughs_.

"Ha-ha, what are you doing?"

\----

_Runalli stands up and shakes the snow off of him before turning to Daneil, smiling._

"I don't know, it's just fun. Try it! Fair warning, though. It's very cold."

\----

 _Daneil smiles as she looks at Runalli then to the snow._ "Whelp, here it goes!"

_She falls backwards into a pile of snow and braces for the cold impact. It's cold, and not something she's used to, but as she moves her arms around she can't help but let out a little laugh._

"Hehehe, this is so silly, also cold, but I can see why you think it's fun"

\----

_Runalli drops down to join her, laughing along with her._

"Right? And this is only the start. There are lots of things you can do in the snow!"

\----

"Such as?" _She has an almost coy look to her face._

\----

 _Runalli thinks for a second, then takes her hand._ "Follow me."

_Runalli leads her to a semi steep hill nearby. The snow covers the entirety of it, but there are tracks going down that signify that Runalli has already slid down this before._

"Snow sliding!!!"

\----

"Snow sliding? So, what do you do just jump on your stomach or something?"

\----

 _Runalli nods excitedly._ "Yup!"

\----

_Daneil looks down the hill, a bit nervous. But she trusts Runalli, so she takes a deep breath before getting a running start and jumping onto her stomach into the snow._

"WOAH! Woah!"

_She slides fast down the hill before coming to a stop. She shivers a bit as some snow had gotten in her shirt, before looking up to Runalli at the top._

"That, was cool! Also, really fast!"

\----

 _Runalli nods at her._ "I told you!"

_He then follows suit by running forward and sliding down. He slides further than Daneil, narrowly avoiding a tree._

"Ha ha. Oh man, I love that!"

\----

 _Daneil laughs._ "What else can we do!"

\----

 _Runalli thinks for a moment._ "Hmm...have you ever heard of snowmen?"

\----

"Um...no, what's that? Like a yeti or something?"

\----

_Runalli tilts his head._

'Well...OK yeah, there's that, but it's basically like sculpting a character, but using snow!"

\----

"Oh! Ok, I think I get it"

 _She starts moving some snow around and piling it together. Runalli follows suit but at a much faster pace. After a good 20 minutes they reveal their masterpieces to one another_. _Runalli's is a simple snowman, while Daneil's is a bit more...abstract._

"Tah da! I made you!"

\----

_Runalli has to hold in his laughter, but unwittingly lets out a snicker._

 "Uh...I, uh...heh heh...is that... (snicker) ...supposed to be my head?" _Runalli is finding it harder and harder to contain his laughter._

\----

_Daneil is clearly enjoying herself._

"I even did your ears!"

_She points to the pair of pine cones that are supposed to be his ears. At this point Runalli can barely contain his laughter._

\----

_Runalli chuckles a bit, doing his best to contain it._

"I-it...looks...g-great...!"

_His composure doesn't last long, as he can't help but bust up laughing at what Daneil made. Holding his sides as he falls back into the snow._

\----

_Daneil's smile falters a bit before being replaced with a sly smirk. She grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Runalli's face._

\----

_Runalli stays still for a second before wiping the snow from his face, smiling coyly at her. He then picks up some snow himself and quickly tosses it at her, hitting her on the shoulder._

\----

_An epic snow fight between the two commences as they battle it out laughing as they go. At one-point Runalli climbs a tree only to shake its branches and have a bunch of snow fall on Daneil._

 "Ah, Hey! That's cheating!" _She chides._

\----

 _Runalli smirks at her._ "It's a snow fight. I can use whatever I can! Besides, you still haven't realized that you have something over me, here."

\----

_Daneil looks up at Runalli and thinks for a minute, looking at the snow around her. She closes her eyes and lets her hand glow with magic focusing on the area around her. As she opens her eyes, she juts her hand out at Runalli sending a pile of snow at him, knocking him out of the tree._

".... I can't believe that worked!"

\----

_Runalli playfully pops his head out of the snow and laughs._

"Well yeah, snow is just frozen water, right?"

\----

"I never thought of it that way before, I didn't know I could do that"

_She tests out her magic again, this time making a simple ball, watching it as it hovers in her hand._

\----

 _Runalli watches in amazement._ "OK, that is cool! Hey, try using that to make me this time! ~!!"

\----

 _Daneil nods._ "Ok, I'll try"

_She focuses on the ground again, as she gradually raises the snow up off the ground. Slowly but surely it starts to look more and more like Runalli. Daneil wipes some sweat off her forehead, once she's finished, a near perfect snow replica of Runalli now complete._

"Phew ~ That takes up a lot of energy though."

\----

_As if on cue, Runalli holds out a bottle of water and what looks like a food bar._

"I could tell, but that was seriously impressive."

\----

_Daneil smiles and takes the food bar, having a couple bites. She looks to the sky at the falling snow, unconsciously leaning against Runalli as she does. A cold chill of air blows, as she shivers slightly._

\----

_As if on impulse, Runalli puts his arm around her in an attempt to warm her up. He looks up at the sky with her and smile, feeling her shivering a bit._

"You cold?"

\----

"A little"

\----

 _Runalli smiles softly._ "Let's head back then. I do feel a chill coming on myself. It might snow again tonight."

\----

"Yeah, let's _."_

_As they head back down a small hill to the cave, Daneil trips on an unseen branch, she grabs onto Runalli hoping to regain her balance but ends up dragging him down the hill instead. They roll down the hill until Daneil suddenly finds herself on top of Runalli._

\----

"Ow! ...damn that hurt."

_Runalli reels from the impact for a second before looking up and realizing that Daneil is on top of him. He gets the sudden impulse to crawl away...but doesn't. He finds himself simply staring at her, his cheeks becoming red and flushed._

\----

_Daniel’s cheeks become flustered as well, she can't help but stare into Runalli's eyes. Neither of them seem to move, as the snow falls lightly around them._

\----

_Runalli can feel himself becoming entranced, her beautiful eyes leaving him speechless, augmented by the bright sun and glistening snow. Somehow, he doesn't feel cold anymore._

\----

_Daneil watches as snowflakes fall across his face, framing his features, she feels the wind blow against her but can't help but be entranced with how it ruffles Runalli's hair. She gingerly glances at his lips._

\----

_Runalli can feel the snow grazing his face, slightly tickling his facial hair as he stares at Daneil. Seemingly out of pure impulse, he gently strokes Daneil's cheeks with his hands._

\----

_She closes her eyes for a moment as he does so, opening them as she soon does the same, stroking her hand against his face._

\----

_Her fingertips are cold to the touch, sending a chill down Runalli's back. He slowly pulls Daneil in, hoping to kiss her._

\----

_Daneil closes the space between them, kissing him softly, feeling the warmth radiating off of him._

\----

_Runalli closes his eyes as he feels Daneil's lips press onto his. He can taste the salt water, but also the sweetness. Runalli's hands move to her shoulders as he pulls her in just a bit more._

\----

_Runalli smells of pine and tastes like that of forest berries. Daneil can't help but kiss with a bit more passion, and Runalli soon follows suit._

\----

_Soon Runalli forgot about being cold entirely, his mind only thinking of the beautiful mermaid that he adores. Runalli goes from holding her shoulders to hugging her fully as he leans into the kiss even further, his cheeks still blushing, his eyes tightly closed._

\----

_Daneil can hardly believe they've grown so close, but here she is now kissing the wolfman whom she treasures. Her eyes shut, and her cheeks red. A single thought runs through her mind._

_‘A mermaid and a werewolf...who would have thought?_ ’

\----

_Runalli slowly regains his composure as he slowly and gently breaks the kiss. His face is flushed red as he stares up to Daneil. He can hardly believe it. Never did he think that this would be the woman he cherishes._

 "The crazy thing is... ... ...I don't feel embarrassed anymore..."

\----

_Daneil looks down at Runalli with a gentle smile on her face._

"Neither do I."

\----

_Runalli smiles at her, happy as can be. As if on cue, however, a cold, chilling breeze rushing past the two, and Runalli is reminded that it is cold._

 "W-we'd better get back inside."

\----

"Y-yeah, let's go."

\----

_Runalli takes Daneil's hand as the both get up and rush back to the cave. Once inside, they can feel the heat from the spring as a warm comfort sweeps between the two._

"Phew. I like the cold, but even I can only take so much."

\----

"Heh, yeah." _She glances down as the two are still holding hands; turning to Runalli._

"Thanks, for showing me how much fun the snow can be."

\----

_Runalli looks at her, squeezing her hand ever so slightly, a little more confident than before but still blushing heavily._

"You're welcome."

\----

"Join me for dinner before you go?"

\----

 _Runalli smiles at that._ "Yes please!"

\----

_Daneil smiles and the two sit down to have dinner, chatting away. Far outside the cave in the cold forest, however, Daneil's statue sits untouched. A shadow of a figure makes its way toward the statue studying its features. The sound of a sword unsheathing is heard, as the statue crumbles. The figure walks away…_


	14. Chapter 13 - Are We? Yeah, We Are.

_It's been a few days since Runalli's last seen Daneil's company so he decides to pay her a visit at the cave. He steps into the warm domain eager to see her, but oddly enough she isn't here for once._

_He sits at the water's edge for a few minutes, before deciding that now's probably a good time to practice his swimming._

\----

"Hmm. She might be out hunting for fish or something."

_Runalli doesn't take long to change into his shorts and he jumps into the water, more than used to getting wet at this point. He thinks back to Daneil's teachings and decides to start with the breaststroke._

\----

_What was it she used to say 'Think like a frog'?_

_Runalli tried to remember as he struggles to move through the water. He manages to swim a few feet before his form gets sloppy again.._

\----

_Runalli resurfaces and shakes his head, getting frustrated._

"OK, come on Runalli! Think like a frog...think like a... ribbit..." _Runalli stood there frozen for a second, wondering why he did that._

"OK, that was embarrassing..."

\----

_He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. He tries again, this time with a little more vigor, remembering to bob up and down in the water. He's able to swim to the end of the pool this time._

\----

_Runalli turns and gets ready for another go._

"Phew. OK, I'm getting it." _But before he does another run, he looks around the cave. It's quiet._

"Hmm...I wonder where Daneil is..."

\----

_Daneil as if on que, then swims through the entrance holding a bag of stuff. She surfaces, surprised to see Runalli there._

"Oh, hey. When did you get here?"

\----

_Runalli smiles, happy to see Daneil enter._

"Not too long ago, actually. I wanted to..." _He blushes lightly._ "I wanted to see you."

\----

_Daneil smiles._ "Well you came at a good time, I just got done exploring"

\----

_Runalli smiled excitedly. "_ Ooh! What'd you get!?"

\----

_She opens the bag to reveal a few items: A couple gold coins, a compass, some jewelry, some forks and knives, and something that looks like sweet candy!_

_Runalli in his usual fashion takes the "candy" and no sooner does he put it in his mouth he gets a sick look on his face._

\----

_Runalli almost immediately spits it out, wiping his tongue to get the taste out._

"Blech! What is that!?"

\----

_Daneil immediately starts laughing at Runalli._

"Ha-ha! I can't believe you actually ate that! That's sweet coral we use it for potion making. Only sea folk can really eat it!"

\----

_Runalli wiped his mouth a bit more before wincing a bit._

"Eugh! That coral is anything but sweet! What else you got?"

\----

"Well I got some sea snails of you want to try those?" _She says with a smirk._

\----

_Runalli looks at her with a disgustedly playful look._

"Um...yeah, no thanks..."

_Runalli looks down at her findings and notices the gold coins._ "Oh, what are these? I've never seen coins like this before."

\----

"I found them in an old shipwreck, probably from some far-off country or something who's ship got lost in a storm"

\----

_Runalli studies the coin, fascinated by it._

"Wow! You have got to take me to one of these shipwrecks. That sounds awesome!"

\----

"Maybe someday yeah. I see you've been practicing a bit, show me what you got so far _."_

\----

_"_ Oh! Yeah, sure!"

_Without hesitation, Runalli jumps into the water, some of it splashing on Daneil. He then readies himself on the edge and begins doing the breastroke from one side to the other. He struggles a bit, but he manages to make it._

\----

"Nice! Much better than last time _!" She says proudly._

\----

_Runalli jumps slightly, happy to hear that._

"Awesome! A little more work and I'll be able to hold my own... ... ...just not my breath for too long..."

\----

"Again, that's why you have me _" She says cheekily._

\----

_Runalli couldn't help but blush at that one._ "... ...yeah..." _Runalli shakes his head and looks to Daneil._

"So... um... are we... you know?"

\----

_Daneil blushes lightly and looks at Runalli._ "Yeah..I think we are."

\----

_Runalli smiles at the answer...but then gets slightly concerned._

“We're thinking the same thing, right?"

\----

"If you mean seeing each other romantically. Then yes."

\----

_Runalli's smile grew even wider at the answer. He rushed out of the water and, without hesitation, suddenly gave her a warm embrace._

\----

_Daneil smiles and hugs him back, happy as well._

\----

_After a moment, Runalli breaks the hug and kisses Daneil on the cheek._

_"_ So what do you want to do today?"

\----

"Hmm, how about we practice your magic a bit? I have a couple ideas I want to try"

\----

"Oh yeah. I've actually been trying it again, but...I haven't had much luck..."

\----

"Well remember how I said my people move their arms underwater when doing magic? I was thinking of teaching you some of the movements"

\----

_Runalli thinks for a second and nods. "_ That sounds like a good idea, actually. Let's try it!"

\----

_Daneil nods, changing to her human form._

"Most of the footwork I'll leave up to you, but the arms should stay the same for the most part."

_She gestures for him to stand next to her, her arms in a starting position._

\----

_Runalli nods and does his best to mimic Daneil's arms, his legs in a sort of dancer pose as well._

"OK, I'm ready."

\----

_Daneil nods and begins moving her arms in a smooth flowy motion._

\----

_Runalli finds it very easy to follow her movements, in fact adding a little embellishment due to his dancing nature. He begins to enjoy himself._

\----

_Daneil then summons her magic to her hands while repeating the motions causing a little water from the pool to follow her hand movements._

\----

_Runalli watches as she moves, the water dancing around her in response. Runalli doesn't attempt to channel his magic yet, trying to focus on his movements for now._

\----

_Runalli gradually starts adding his own style into the dance, his feet adjusting to the repeated movement, he keeps at it till he feels confident in his movements. Making bolder and more dynamic motions, he loses himself in the dance._

\----

_Runalli dances to a tune in his head, a tune that he heard Daneil sing once. A pleasant tune that sends him into a joyous state of bliss._

_He is dancing gracefully when, suddenly, vines begin to grow from the ground, swirling around and dancing in unison to him, much like Daneil's water. Runalli's eyes are closed that he doesn't even notice._

\----

_Daneil can't help but gape at Runalli's progress, she watches him dance some more._

_"_ Runalli open your eyes"

\----

_Runalli is startled out of his trance as he opens his eyes. At the sight of the vines, he freaks out and the vines suddenly wrap around him, trapping him. He struggles to get out, but to no avail, after which he looks at Daneil._

"... ... ...was this me?"

\----

_She laughs softly helping him out of the vines. "_ Yup, all you."

\----

_Runalli slowly struggles out of the vines and then looks at his hands, wondering what just happened._

"How...how did I do that!?"

\----

"It looks like you found your focus, your style seems to be bold like the earth, yet dynamic like plant life. Which makes sense all things considered." 

\----

"You said that you think of a happy memory, right? Well, I love dancing. Maybe that's how I do it!?" _Says Runalli._

\----

_"_ Makes sense yeah!"

"You’re really starting to get the hang of it, it makes me happy." _Daneil beams._

\----

_Runalli jumps excitedly._ "Oh man! This is awesome!!!"

_Runalli filled with happiness, doesn't even realize his magic starts to swell a little, causing his jumps to shake the rocks around him._ _Runalli soon stops jumping, realizing what just happened._

"Woah! Uh...OK, I see what you mean now by thinking of something happy." _Runalli takes a breath to try and calm himself, the glow from his hands dissipating soon after._

\----

"Hehe, yeah, it takes a little to get used to, but it gets easier once you gain more control." _She explains._

\----

_Runalli nods and smiles and Daneil._ "I guess that means I'm taking swimming and magic lessons, huh?"

\----

_Daneil smiles._ "We'll take it a little at a time, you're progressing better than I expected with magic honestly."

\----

"I guess I just never really gave it a second thought." _Runalli thinks for a second._

_"_ But then again...I wouldn't have any magic if it wasn't for you!"

\----

_"_ I still can't believe that spell backfired the way it did." _She laughs._

\----

_Runalli laughs along with her. "_ I think it was worth it, though." _He smiles, blushing a bit._

\----

_She blushes as well. "_ Yeah, it was."

_The two stare at each other for a bit, the atmosphere soothing._

\----

_Runalli stares at Daneil for a good while, smiling brightly, his cheeks warming._

\----

_Daneil decides to break the silence._ "You know...I was wrong your tail is pretty cute too"

\----

_Runalli suddenly stiffens up and blushes even harder._

"W-w-where did that come from!!!???"

\----

_Daneil simply laughs "_ It's nothing....it is getting late though."

\----

_Runalli nods, but then hunches a bit. "_ Can I stay the night?"

\----

_Daneil's a bit surprised by his question, not expecting it, but she nods._

"Uh, sure."

\----

_Runalli smiles, blushing as he grabs Daneil's hand and walks them over to the water's edge, sitting them both down with their feet in the water._

\----

_Daneil leans against Runalli for a good while, enjoying his company. She soon gets a small idea in her head though, and slowly slides into the water, her hand outstretched to Runalli._

_"_ Do you trust me?"

\----

_Runalli looks at Daneil for a second before grabbing her hand._

"Of course I do."

\----

_She guides Runalli toward her into the water till they're about shoulder deep. She holds him close._

"Close your eyes, and hold your breath."

\----

_Runalli looks worried, but nods and does so._

\----

_She slowly lowers them both underwater, till they're a few feet down, placing a hand on Runalli's cheek she gently kisses him on the lips._

\----

_Runalli keeps his eyes tightly closed as he reciprocates the kiss. He lets himself relax as his hands hold her hips and brings her in._

\----

_Daneil wraps her arms around him, her tail swishing between his legs, she's never been happier to have met such an amazing person before, someone she can truly cherish. They drift deeper into the pool as they kiss._

\----

_As they kiss, Runalli suddenly feels like he doesn't need to hold his breath anymore. Daneil's magic kicks in and he breathes, pulling into the kiss even more._

\----

_Reaching the warm sandy bottom, they hold each other close, and relax into the sand. Both becoming drowsy from the warm water._

_They soon drift off to sleep, holding each other in their arms…_


	15. Chapter 14 - The Winter Hunt Begins

_Runalli opens his eyes slowly, feeling the pressure of the water on him, yet strangely comfortable as he is still holding Daneil in his arms. To his amazement, he is still breathing._

"Um...hey."

\----

_Daneil's eyes flutter slightly as she awakes. Looking up at Runalli, who holds her in his arms. She smiles._

"Hey"

\----

_Runalli is blushing heavily, still amazed that he and Daneil have come so far._

"Did you sleep well?"

\----

_Daneil stretches her arms, yawning._ "Yeah, very actually."

\----

_Runalli smiles, but then looks up toward the surface of the water. As wonderful as this was.._.

"Can I dry off now?" _He says this with a coy smile on his face._

\----

_Daneil smirks._ "Heh, yeah" _She wraps her arm around Runalli's torso, before bringing him up to the surface._

\----

_Once they reach the surface, Runalli breathes in the cool air as he shuffles out of the water, finding it a bit difficult to maintain his balance at first_.

 "Woah... ...I think being in the water like that is taking its toll...heh heh..."

\----

"Heh, yeah. Something to remember I guess." _She blushes._ "You gonna head out then?"

\----

_Runalli begins to dry himself off, but as soon as he is about to respond, his ear twitches, as if he heard something. He turns to Daneil, a not-as-cheerful look on his face._

"Hey Daneil, how far into the winter season are we?"

\----

_Daneil tilts her head._ "I'd say we're just about mid-way in. Why?"

\----

_Runalli's ear twitches again. He suddenly looks concerned._

 "I can't believe I forgot about this. You've never been around here during this time of year, right?"

\----

_Daneil looks at Runalli concerned._ "No..is something wrong?"

\----

_Runalli finishes drying himself off and kneels down to Daneil._

"Hunting season is over, but during this time, a special group of hunters begins their search around here... ... ...more than likely looking for me. They're a group of monster hunters. They call themselves the Sons of Acteon..."

\----

_Daneil's eyes widen slightly, she looks to Runalli with a serious expression._

 "The Sons of Acteon....What should we do?"

\----

_Runalli lifts an eyebrow at how Daneil reacted._ "Wait a second...you know of them?"

\----

"I've only heard of them in passing, but I didn't think they actually existed..." _She explains._

\----

_Runalli's eyes become sad at this point._

"Oh they exist all right...they're the ones responsible for my parents' murder..."

\----

_Daneil looks at him with a somber expression._ ".... What should we do then, run and hide?"

\----

_Runalli sighs for a moment_.

"Usually I just lie low. Many years have gone by and they don't find me. If they do spot me, I'm usually fast enough to get away. Still, they're dangerous. Normally I would just hide but...I have to eat, right?"

\----

"I see...what do they look like? I need to know, just in case..." _Daneil gives him a concerned look._

\----

"Actually...only one usually comes around here. He's a pretty big guy, kind of grizzled, about maybe 35 in human years. He probably still has that scar my dad gave him..." _Runalli explains._

\----

"I see. Anything else?" _She says._

\----

_Runalli shakes his head._

"I don't think so. Only that he uses silver weapons. Either way, I'd stay away from any humans during this time of year. I don't want to risk it...especially with you here too. They probably don't know that a mermaid is around here. Best we keep it that way."

\----

_Daneil nods her head._

"Yeah, I agree. I'll try to keep to the cave as much as I can. But what about you? Where will you go?"

\----

_Runalli looks around the cave for a moment, unsure of what to say at first. He takes a breath and looks at Daneil._

"I want to say that I should stay here with you, since no one else knows of this place... ...but at the same time, I don't want to risk them following me in here..."

\----

"...I wouldn't want to risk losing you either. Promise me you'll be careful." _She pleads._

\----

_Runalli nods, suddenly caressing Daneil's face and kissing her._

"I will. I promise. I just want to go out and find something to eat. I'll be back tonight."

\----

_Daneil nods_. "Ok, be safe" She watches as Runalli gets up too leave.

\----

_Meanwhile, far to the north of the cave, another pair roams around the woods. Their dark colors are easy to spot in the snow, but their movements are those of trained professionals. After a little while, a girl in dark combat gear jumps from out of the trees and lands next to a grizzled man, shaking some snow off of her hair._

 "We've been searching for days, Master. Are you sure there's a werewolf around here?" _Says the girl._

\----

_The man looks to the girl with a stern but calm expression on his face._

"Patience, Lina. This one never leaves his domain, he's far too attached to this land to let it go."

\----

_Lina shrugs nonchalantly as she walks next to her Master._

"I mean, you've never steered me wrong, so I trust you. I just thought that werewolves were more nomadic. And I doubt it travels with a pack, right? Lone wolf, and all that?"

\----

_The man holds his arms behind his back as he walks._

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong, my apprentice. Have I ever told you the story behind this scar?"

_He gestures to the scar across his face._

\----

_Lina raises her eyebrow and smirks a bit_.

"I'll admit, I've been curious about it. Though, how exactly do you ask your Master about the blatant, nasty scar plaguing his handsome visage?"

\----

_The man known as Fowler chuckles a bit at that, before telling his story._

 "Many years ago, this village contacted me regarding a missing woman. Claiming wolves had taken her life years ago, but sightings of her in the forest had spiked recently. Some even claiming she was with a child at the time. After interviewing the girl's family, it didn't take long to realize she had fallen in love with a monster. Soon after becoming one herself. It didn't take long for me to find her, careless as she was, I did what had to be done.... The husband you could say wasn't too happy with that, giving me this lovely scar you see today, before a silver bullet entered his head.... The child on the other hand...I never found. I still have good reason to believe he's still here. Waiting and hiding."

\----

_Lina's eyes widened slightly at hearing the story. She seemed a bit saddened even_.

"Oh wow...that must've been tough on the girl's family. Her fault for being so stupid. I mean, seriously, who's dumb enough to fall in love with a werewolf?"

\----

_Fowler eyes Lina slightly._

"Careful how you chose your words, Lina. Especially, for one who was fooled by a creature of the night herself."

\----

_Lina's cheerful disposition soon vanished as he said that._

"Do you have to bring that up every time I do something you don't like? Seriously, it's humiliating..."

\----

"Knowing one’s self is only half the battle with these creatures." _He stops suddenly, seeing a tree splinted right in half. He kneels down to investigate the wood, and a smirk comes across his face. He turns back to Lina_.

"The other half...is patience." _He moves to reveal three distinct claw marks on the bark of the tree._

\----

_Lina's eyes widen, running over to investigate the tree._ "Holy crap! Remind me never to question you again!"

_She looks around, investigating any other signs._

"There's a little bit of uprooting on the tree, indicating that this was done with blunt force. From the look of it, this happened not too long ago. A couple of months at most. Whoever this werewolf is, it's got some serious power."

\----

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, the child would be around 27 by now, right at its peak of power." _Says Fowler._

\----

_Lina looks up at her Master and smiles._

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger the beast, the greater the hunt! Honestly, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

\----

_Fowler smirks at the girl's excitement._

"Yes, it would seem the winter hunt has officially begun. Go into town to gather supplies, we have work to do..."


	16. Chapter 15 - The Fear is Chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runalli had sensed the presence of the hunters for the past week, thus he was forced into hiding for the time being, taking refuge at the flower field at the mountaintop. He worried for Daneil, but figured that he should give the hunters no reason to track him to the cave. He made sure to mask his trail whenever he did, but he couldn't pull it off forever.
> 
> He remained there for now, but traversing the forest now was the huntress, Lina. Her dark purple outfit was easy to spot amongst the white snow. Her master was resting for the day, the cold taking its toll. She offered to scout and report any findings.

_As the winter drags on, Runalli’s visits became less and less frequent out of safety from the hunters. This left Daneil with a lot of free time on her hands, filled with making potions, writing letters to her family, to even making Runalli his own shark skin shirt and pants for when he’s done with training. Getting the shark for that was easy enough, but her finding that she doesn’t have enough leather string, makes her consider going to the human town for supplies._

_Normally she would just swim out to find more, but winter it seems wasn’t done with her just yet; freezing the shallow inlet just outside the cave to the ocean. Without it she was basically cut off from the ocean till it melted, which took longer and longer each time._

_That also lead to another problem, a lack of food. Like it or not, she couldn’t afford to wait any longer for Runalli to take her. It was a risk but, she looked human enough. Taking a few silver coins with her, she carefully makes her way through the snow to the town._

\----

_The journey to the town took longer than expected, having to rely on her memory the best she could. Upon blending in with the townsfolk, Daneil quickly finds a few shops that are open. Stopping at a food stand first, she politely asks to buy some bread and fish along with directions to a shop that sells sewing supplies._

_As she waits for the shopkeeper to return with her food, she can’t help but notice a strange white-haired woman in the stall over buying a bag of wolfsbane. Daneil’s eyes widen, knowing full well that wolfsbane is a big weakness to werewolves. Now, too curious for her own good, and concerned for Runalli’s safety, Daneil tried to engage to woman in conversation._

_“Such lovely flowers for this time of year wouldn’t you say?”_

\----

_The elderly woman turns to see Daneil and give her a confused glare._

 "Perish the thought, young lady. All this snow makes it almost impossible to grow flowers nowadays. Pity, too. These flowers here are priced so steeply..."

_The old woman has a soft but seemingly annoyed expression._

\----

 _Daneil doesn't seem to sense any malice coming from the elderly woman but decides to press a little further_.

 "I see...can't say I've seen flowers like that before though, what kind are they?"

\----

_The old lady looks at Daneil, her expression a little softer now._

"Ah, well, these aren't common around here. They were imported from the east. They're called Wolfsbane, often used by shepherds to protect their sheep, but monster hunters use it to hunt down werewolves too. I never imagined we'd need some around here, but a couple of local hunters warned us of a dangerous werewolf roaming around the area. I'd buy some too, if I were you. No one has seen that beast yet, but we know it's out there somewhere."

_The elderly woman looks somewhat sad now._

"And here I was hoping my family would be safe here. Blasted monsters..."

\----

 _Daneil felt uncomfortable at that last part...she had her fair share of human blood on her hands...not that she had a choice, circle of life and all. The shopkeeper soon returned with the food giving it to Daneil after she payed. She turns back to the elderly woman before leaving_.

"I'll keep that in mind for later, nice talking to you."

\----

 _The elderly woman nodded and smiled sweetly_.

"Of course, my dear. Be sure to stay safe. Hopefully this winter will pass sooner than later..." _And with that, she turned and left._

\----

_Daneil then walks off in the direction of the sewing shop, an uneasy feeling creeping up on her...that woman said a couple of hunters were in the area...that's one more than Runalli mentioned._

_Daneil then makes quick work buying supplies at the shop before heading back to the forest._

\----

_As Daneil crosses the forest, there is hardly any sign of life. No people, no animals. The sun shines on the white which only adds to the ghostly nature of the forest. Suddenly, Daneil hears a voice._

 "Hey! Where are you going, friend? The town is the other way!"

_A girl in a dark outfit jumps from one of the trees. She jumps in front of Daneil as she pulls her hair back. Not only does her combat gear give her away as a hunter, but she is also equipped with a hand crossbow, a vial of liquid, and...a silver dagger._

"You should head back where it's safe. It's dangerous out here."

\----

_Daneil's eyes widen at the sight of the other hunter, visibly startled, she attempts to find a way out of this._

"Woah, you startled me there! Must have taken a wrong turn along the way, I'm just passing through so I'm not very familiar with the area."

\----

_Lina smiled at Daneil, a very friendly air about her, but a strong one too._

"Hey, I gotcha. I've only been here for a few weeks, but I'm a great tracker, so I figured this area out pretty quick. You seem pretty lost, though. Where are you from?"

\----

_'Fuck...I don't know any town names' Daneil thinks to herself._

"Um, I'm from a few towns over, I'm visiting family here, I was supposed to meet them near the...town port I believe it was."

\----

_Lina raised an eyebrow, looking very confused._

 "Port town? I mean, there's a port town in the area, but it's at least a three-day journey from here by foot. What could possibly drive you to make a journey like that from a few towns over? Must be something important."

_Lina put her hands on her hips and looked at Daneil intently, her gaze growing suspicious._

\----

"My older brother Runalli is getting married soon, I wanted to surprise him by arriving early."

_She says lying through her teeth._

\----

 _Lina's eyes widen a bit as a smile appears on her face_.

 "Aw, your brother is getting married? Congratulations. I see now why it's so important to you.”

 _Lina suspicion disappeared almost immediately, but then she gave Daneil a friendly smile_.

"That being said, you should probably head back to the town over there. This area has become dangerous due to a monster sighting. There's a werewolf wandering around here and a young girl wandering around alone spells dinner for a beast like that."

\----

 _Daneil smiles._ "Thanks for the heads up, mind pointing me in the right direction?"

\----

_Lina gave Daneil a cheerful smile._

"I'll do you one better. I'll escort you back to the town. The day is waning away anyway and I'm done scouting. I have to report back to my master. You can come with me."

\----

_Daneil smiles cheerfully, as Lina escorts her back to the town. Inside her mind however she's panicking slightly as she was hoping to be rid of this hunter already. The two make their way to a small tavern/inn. Once inside Lina says her goodbyes before heading to the rooms upstairs leaving Daneil alone in the tavern say a few drunken men._

_She sighs, that was far too close for her liking if she can make it back to the cave she won't be returning here anytime soon._

_She glances over at the drunken men, and puts on a seductive face, she could work with this. Swaying over to the nearest man, she's able to coherence him into taking her for a ride on his horse to the edge of the forest near the ocean._

_Dazed by her voice he does so, and before he leaves, Daneil promptly knocks him out before diving back into the ocean to the frozen inlet, which luckily isn't a far walk to the surface entrance._

\----

_Meanwhile, Lina makes it back to the room she was staying at and spots her master sitting in the room. She pulls back her hair a bit before greeting him playfully_

"What? No drink tonight?"

\----

_Fowler looks up at Lina._

 "Trying to take it easy tonight. How was the patrol anything to report?"

\----

_Lina shook her head, looking slightly disappointed but still with a smile on her face._

 "Not really, save for this one girl who was traveling alone. Said she was visiting her brother or something."

\----

"Hmm, rather odd for a girl to be traveling by herself this time of year, but that's nothing to be worried about."

\----

_Lina shrugged casually._

_"_ That's what I thought too, but apparently her brother is getting married, so it makes sense."

\----

_Fowler nods, satisfied with that answer._

 "Did you remember to get more wolfsbane by the way?"

\----

_Lina reaches into her pack and pulls out a batch of about ten Wolfsbane flowers._

 "Ask and ye shall receive. Not easy to get these, by the way. Maybe informing the town of the beast wasn't the best idea. Everyone and their mother in this town is buying them now..."

\----

_Fowler gives a slight chuckle at that._

 "It's a necessary precaution, keeps them from interfering too much in our work."

\----

 _Lina nods, happily agreeing as she plops onto the bed_.

 "You can say that again. The forest was like a ghost town. I couldn't even find any sign of the werewolf and I was searching every nook and cranny I could find. I think it's onto us, master. For a beast of strength and fury, it's pretty cautious..."

\----

"Hmm, it's mother must have trained it well to be wary of humans, nether the less we'll continue the search in the morning."

 _He blows out a candle sitting on a small stool_.

"Goodnight, Lina."

\----

_Lina kicks off her shoes and stares up at the ceiling, not tired enough to go to sleep but still a bit drained from her day long scout._

"Good night, master."


	17. Chapter 16 - The Calm Before the Storm

_It has been at least a week since Runalli visited Daneil and he felt now was a good time to check in on her. The activity from the hunters definitely lessened over the past few days, though not by much. Plus, the alertness from the nearby village didn't make things any easier._

_The snow was still fresh on the ground as Runalli made his way to the cave, doing his best to cover his tracks before entering._

\----

_Daneil hardly got any sleep since her encounter with the hunters and grew anxious to see Runalli again. She paced around the cave wondering what she should do and how he would react. The bread she had bought had gotten soggy from diving into the ocean, and she was doing her best to at least make some toast out of it._

_The fish she had would be enough to last her another week, but the thought of the inlet not melting again in time had her worried. She wasn’t going back to that town anytime soon. She stops her pacing and sighs, sitting down on the stone floor_.

“He’s not going to like this...” _she says._

\----

"That doesn't sound promising, but I'm just happy to hear that voice again."

_As if on cue, Runalli appeared from behind the rocks, a huge smile on his face._

 "Sorry I haven't visited lately. It hasn't been easy..."

\----

_Daneil has a big smile on her face as soon as she sees Runalli, running up and giving him a bear hug._

 "Runalli! I missed you!"

\----

_Runalli hugs her back tightly, happy to see her safe._

 "I missed you too. I'm sorry. I had to stay hidden. There are two hunters this time. I can't risk them finding me..."

\----

_Daneil suddenly tenses up at the mention of the hunters._

 "Runalli....I..something happened while you were gone."

\----

_Runalli could feel Daneil's nerves as he tensed up himself, suddenly a worried look on his face. He broke the hug and looked directly at Daneil._

"They...they didn't hurt you, did they?"

\----

_Daneil shook her head._

 "No... but the inlet, it froze, and I was running low on food...I waited as long as I could but...I had no choice but to go into town. I thought I'd be fine, but on my way back one of the hunters saw me. Luckily, I managed to fool her into thinking I was just some lost human, but it felt like forever till I got out of that town!”

_She sighs looking at Runalli._ "Please don't be mad..."

\----

_Runalli's brow furrowed a bit at hearing this, but he shook his head and gave Daneil a reassuring look._

 "It's OK. I'm just glad you managed to get back here."

_Runalli paused for a moment, as if he just thought of something._ "Her, huh? A female hunter?"

\----

_Daneil nods her head._

 "Yeah, kind of young too..almost my age, she had white hair too."

\----

_Runalli nods, sighing half out of relief, half out of mental exhaustion._

 "Well, as long as she didn't catch onto anything, I think we're ok... ... ...actually, Daneil...I've been wanting to talk to you about something..."

\----

"Yeah?" _she asks._

\----

_Runalli goes to sit down on a rock. His expression indicated that he wasn't looking forward to what he was about to say._

"I've been keeping an eye on the area this past week. I've noticed that the village is aware that there's a werewolf around. I'm pretty sure the hunters found something that they could use to find me..."

_Runalli rubbed his eyes. He seemed tired._

"The full moon is tomorrow, and all this stress has been making it tougher to keep myself under control... so..."

_Runalli looked over to Daneil._

 "I was thinking that we should get out of here. The hunters know that I'm around, so they're probably going to stay until they find me. I can't let that happen..." _Runalli looked distressed._

\----

_Daneil was saddened at hearing this._

 "Sigh, so it's come to that point then...unfortunately your right about the village. Almost everyone was buying wolfsbane when I was there."

\----

_Runalli tenses up at hearing about the wolfsbane. He doesn't even look at Daneil as his head sinks lower._

 "I even know some of them at the village personally... ...the ones with the dogs... ...damn humans..."

_Runalli looked almost defeated as he simply sat there._

\----

_Daneil didn't know what to say, she hated seeing him like this. He was losing everything, his home, his forest, his safety. She sits down next to him and silently places a hand on his shoulder._

\----

_Runalli simply sat there for what seemed like a long time. He finally shook it off and brought Daneil in with one arm, leaning on her shoulder._

 "T-thanks..."

\----

_Daneil gives a reassuring smile and sighs._

"So, when should we leave? I know a few islands that'll give us sanctuary until the spring, but I'll need time to prepare."

\----

_Runalli nodded, smiling, happy to see that Daneil is there to help him._

"I don't think we're in any immediate danger for now, but we should leave as soon as we can." _Runalli stood up._ "I'll help in any way too. I'll be here with you until we're ready to go."

_Runalli suddenly looked sad again, but he forced a smile to reassure Daneil that he was serious._

 "I... ...already said goodbye to mom and dad, anyway..."

\----

_Daneil holds his hand and gives a small squeeze_. "I wish I could have met them, but I'm sure they'd want you to be safe."

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath and nods, smiling._

 "Yeah. Maybe once the hunters are gone, I'll take you to go see them."

\----

_Daneil smiles_. "I'd like that."

\----

_Runalli couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, both out of love and out of relief that she was safe, sound, and still as strong as ever. He nodded to her and looked raring to go._

"OK, so an island, right? What do we need to do?"

\----

_Daneil nodded at his determination._

"Alright, closest one is a few miles out at sea, it's abandoned as far as I know, but the catch is I only know how to get there via swimming. So, we'll need to stock up on food and shark skin to brave the cold waters, for you especially"

"I know you’re not the best at swimming right now, so I'll carry you most of the way there as fast as I can."

\----

_Runalli nodded, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment._

 "Yeah...you're right. Here! I'm gonna go practice swimming right now!"

_Without even waiting for Daneil to respond, Runalli throws off his shirt and jumps into the spring with renewed vigor._

\----

_Daneil laughs_.

"Now hold on a minute, I actually have something for you! Granted it was supposed to be a surprise but..."

_She walks off and lifts up a nearby rock grabbing a bundle of fabric. She walks back to Runalli._

"I made you your own shark skin." _She holds up a shark skin shirt and pants._

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen and he gets out of the water almost as soon as he got in. He takes the shirt and pants from Daneil and eyes them curiously._

"Wow. That's really cool! You made these?"

\----

_Daneil smiles sheepishly_.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a gift for when you mastered swimming, but I don't want you to freeze to death out there so...I hope it fits ok."

\----

_Runalli shook the water off of him before attempting to slip into it. He struggled at first only because he wasn't used to the material_.

"It feels a bit weird, but holy cow, it's warm!"

\----

_Daneil smiles wide._

 "I'm glad you like it! It should give you a bit more advantage in the water too! Go try it out!"

\----

_Runalli nodded vigorously...but it took him a while before he finally managed to get it on. Once it was on, however, it looked like a perfect fit. Runalli jumped into the water as soon as he was ready._

_Runalli hardly felt the water on him say for his hands, feet, and head, the fabric seemed to cut through the water with ease as he did a few laps around the spring._

\----

_Runalli swam to the edge of the spring and looked over to Daneil._

 "This is so weird! I don't feel wet at all, yet I'm swimming all over the place!"

"What sorcery is this!?"

\----

_Daneil gave good chuckle at that._ "Not sorcery, just nature's way of surviving."

\----

_Runalli was having so much fun that he dipped under and was swimming around. A bit off kilter, but the shark skin was clearly helping._

\----

_While Runalli was having fun practicing, Daneil began to pack up some things they would need in the cave. They wouldn't be able to bring much with them, but enough to get by._

\----

_Meanwhile, back at the village, there was some commotion going on at the tavern. There was some laughter, some gossip, all spreading from a story one of the local sailors was telling. Apparently, he passed out after meeting a beautiful woman, waking up face down in the snow._

_As a result, Lina ran up to the room in the tavern after getting some more details to inform her master._

 "Hey Master, you might want to hear about this. I'm not sure if it means anything, but maybe you can shed some light on this..."

_Lina's tone was still laid back, but a little more serious than usual._

\----

_Fowler listened to Lina's story about the sailor and furrowed his brows._

 "Hmm, and you said he woke up near the ocean?"

\----

_Lina shrugged playfully, her expression laid back but straight-faced._

 "Apparently. He met up with some girl downstairs, they hit it off, and the next thing he knows, he woke up laying down in the snow near the beach. I'd chalk it up to too much alcohol, but his story was too detailed, if you ask me..."

\----

"That girl from yesterday, where did you say she was headed?

\----

"A port town, I think. She said she was meeting her brother for a wedding..." _Lina held her chin in thought_

"...but now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in town for a couple of days. She probably already..."

_Lina's eyes widened, suddenly getting a hunch for what might have just transpired. A chill ran up her spine as her cheeks reddened out of embarrassment._

 "...don't tell me..."

\----

_Fowler stood up._

"I think we might have a siren on our hands. Which would explain why she didn't try anything on you. With all the focus on the werewolf lately it's no wonder why she fell under the radar...Hmm, normally I'd wait on hunting such a creature if I was alone, but with you here we might have an advantage."

\----

_Lina's face returned to normal, happy to see that Fowler wasn't going to reprimand her for being fooled by a siren._

"Are you sure? We already have our hands full tracking down the werewolf, and we've been tracking for over a month. If that sailor woke up near the beach, chances are that the siren is long gone by now..."

\----

_Fowler held his chin contemplating._

"Perhaps. But as you said this werewolf is a smart one, making it think we're giving up the chase may just be what we need for it to lower its defenses for now. Plus, there's no harm in looking into the siren."

\----

_Lina nodded and held her chin in thought_.

"Hmm. You make a good point. See? This is why you're the Master."

_Lina shot him a playfully happy look._

\----

_Fowler merely gives a gruff stare._ "There is one thing, that seems rather odd though"

\----

_Lina tilts her head, half curious and half excited to see what Fowler has to say._

"What is it?"

\----

"If she merely wanted passage to the ocean, why buy bread? It would only get soggy."

\----

_Lina raised an eyebrow, as if realizing this._

 "Yeah...and I don't think she bought anything else...maybe she wanted to make fish sandwiches or something?"

_Lina clearly was not putting two and two together._

\----

_Fowler merely rubbed his temples at Lina's suggestion._

"I don't think she was entirely lying when she said she was meeting someone. She's clearly on land somewhere. We'll scour the beach side for clues later, in the meantime we'll make a plan of attack.”

_He walks to the door leaving Lina in the room._

 "I'll be back in an hour, you may be immune but I still need wax for my ears."

\----

_Lina was slightly regretting her joke as she watched Fowler leave the room. She simply stood there and looked at the ground..._

"Yes, Master."


	18. Chapter 17 - Winter's Tempest: Part 1

_The day is warm for once, as Daneil and Runalli finish up packing the necessities needed to make the journey to the island. Runalli had kept his promise to stay until the day finally came, and had been practicing his swimming religiously. Daneil finishes tying the last sack together and turns to him._

"Ok, I think we ‘re set with everything we need."

\----

_Runalli finished packing a few essentials himself, a semi-worried look on his face. It seemed as though he was nervous about this trip._

"O-OK, I'll go get the suit. Then we can get going."

\----

 _Daneil looks over to him, and nods._ "There's just one more thing we need to do first before we leave."

 _She looks over to the underwater opening that leads outside_.

"That opening is still pretty frozen, we're going to have to break the ice to clear a path to the ocean. You're gonna need that soft transition to the cold water trust me, it'll be too much of a shock without it."

\----

 _Runalli looks over at the frozen river and nods. His eyes look filled with determination._ "OK, I'm on it."

_Runalli clenched his fist and approached the river, his lycan power welling up to give him strength...when suddenly, he stepped back, looking sick._

 "Ugh... ...what the..."

\----

 _Daneil looks at Runalli concerned._ "Woah, are you ok?"

\----

_Runalli's lycan power is still seeping out, but he drops to one knee, breathing hard. Suddenly, footsteps are heard, and the voice of a familiar girl is heard._

\----

"Would you look at that. It looks like Master was right?" _Lina suddenly steps into the cave, a Wolfsbane flower in her left hand_.

"Nice hiding spot here. If it wasn't for the snow, I would've found it earlier."

\----

 _Runalli squirms away, the Wolfsbane clearly affecting him._ "How...h-how did you...?"

\----

"You little friend was sloppy. How fitting that history repeats itself."

_A gruff voice is heard behind Lina as Fowler soon approaches from the darkness._

\----

_Despite the Wolfsbane, Runalli forced himself up and stood between Daneil and the hunters, an angry and aggressive look on his face._

_"_ D-damn it... ...they found us..."

\----

 _Lina looked at the two and smiled playfully, holding the Wolfsbane in front of her_.

"Hmm...looks like you two have been busy. I hope you weren't planning on leaving."

_She winks at them, which only served to piss Runalli off._

\----

_Daneil lengthens her nails and eyes turn to slits as well, as she narrows her eyes at the hunters. Specifically, Fowler, her eyes flash blue for a second before she lets out a single enchanting note, in an attempt to control him._

\---

_Fowler merely smirks and shakes his finger before pointing to his ears which are filled with wax._

"Nice try little siren, but I came prepared." _He then reaches behind his cloak and pulls out a silver dagger._

\----

_Runalli is breathing hard as he eyes the dagger, his initial reaction to step back a bit. He does his best to channel his power as his hands turn into vicious claws, his fangs grow, his muscles enlarging._

_\----_

_Lina's eyes widen a bit and smiles as the two transform_.

"Hm. Looks like you were right, Master. She was a siren." _Her expression suddenly grew serious as she eyed Daneil._

 "You're going to pay for deceiving me!"

\----

_Daneil merely readies herself into a fighting stance, ready to call upon her magic._

"You shouldn't have come here."

\---

_There's an eerie silence in the air, as either side look ready to attack. Fowler leans over to Lina and whispers._

"You take the girl, I'll handle the wolf."

\----

_Lina nods and hands him the Wolfsbane. Not saying a word, knowing that Fowler can't hear her, she simply steps forward and reaches behind her, drawing a spear. The blade was made of silver, the edge serrated, designed to tear through scales. It was the perfect weapon for hunting aquatic creatures._

"Step aside, beast. The siren's mine!"

\---

_Runalli growled at her, his bestial tendencies overtaking him, but clearly intent on protecting Daneil._

\----

"I'd like to see you try!" _Daneil then takes a deep breath before releasing a terrifying shriek at Lina. Causing her to drop her weapon and cover her ears_.

"RUNALLI NOW!"

\----

_Runalli suddenly got on all fours and lunged forward. His eyes were filled with rage as he pounced, his claws aiming for Lina's throat._

\----

_Fowler quickly pushes Lina aside, crumbling the flower into his hand throwing it into Runalli's face at the last second._

\----

_Runalli is quickly disoriented by the flower, causing him to avoid slicing Fowler's throat and instead crash into the nearby wall, he writhes in pain but his instinct to keep Daneil safe keeps him in a dazed rage, as he gets up again to attack Fowler._

\----

_Meanwhile Lina gets up and sets her focus on Daneil._

\----

_Daneil with her nails bared channels her magic as she sees Lina get up and grab her spear. She forces a body of water around herself._

\----

_As Lina composes herself and digs out her ears. She looks angrily at Daneil as she picks up her spear._

 "You're going to pay for that, you bitch!"

_Lina charges at her, then suddenly jumps into the air, aiming to impale Daneil from above._

\----

_In a series of quick hand movements, Daneil blocks Lina's attack by moving and freezing the water above her._

_As Lina bounces back, Daneil sends a whip of water at her._

\----

_Using her acrobatics Lina rolls across the ground and dodges Daneil's attack. She holds her spear forward, expecting another barrage._

\----

"You really don't want me to do this! Leave now!" _Daneil says in a threatening tone._

\----

_Simultaneously, Fowler braces himself as he dodges Runalli's sloppy but swift attacks. Despite the werewolf's weakened state, he makes a calculated effort to tire Runalli out._

\----

_Lina shook her head confidently. She pulled out some beeswax and covered her ears._

 "I've nothing to say to you. Either you come with us or you make me leave." _She smiles._

 "Let's see what happens!"

\----

_Daneil grimaces and sends a barrage of water projectiles at Lina, who runs and dodges them easily. As Lina gets closer and closer to Daneil, finding an opening strike; Daneil's eyes glow directing a body of water from the pool straight into Lina's side and into the wall._

_The water instantly freezes trapping Lina._

\----

_Daneil breaths heavy as sweat drips down her forehead, she was losing energy fast, she needed to act now!_

_As she makes her way over to Lina, Fowler still fighting Runalli takes a glance over to his apprentice._

\----

_Lina's head reels a bit as she hits the wall, the ice pinning her side to the stone._

"Ice magic!? Figures."

_Without hesitating, Lina uses the staff of her spear to break the ice away, landing on the ground and thrusting her spear forward as Daneil approaches her._

_\----_

_Meanwhile, Runalli takes this small split second to try and get the Wolfsbane off of his face. Some of it landed in his eyes, and it was wreaking havoc on his vision._

_\----_

_Fowler can see the beast struggling to clear his vision, having been temporally blinded by the flower, and uses this opportunity to his advantage. Charging forward he manages to make a small cut on Runalli's arm with the silver dagger._

"Wretched beast, doesn't know when to quit!"

_\----_

_Runalli let out a huge roar of pain, the silver easily slicing through his tough hide. This was enough to enrage him even further as his body began to grow, his claws and fangs becoming razor sharp, his mind finally giving into his feral rage._

_He had transformed completely, whatever sense of compassion and fear was gone from his eyes as he hunched forward and let out an ear-piercing shriek, enough to cause Fowler to stumble backward._

_\----_

_Even through the wax, both hunters were able to hear it. A sense of fear washed over Lina, but she cleared it out quickly and took the opportunity to tumble forward, catching Daneil from behind, the spear suddenly thrust into her back, the serrated blade easily tearing through her scales_

_\----_

_Daneil lets out a wretch of pain as she falls to the ground bleeding. Her scream echoes throughout the cavern, as time seems to suddenly slow down. She feels herself losing consciousness; her shaking hand raised toward Runalli._

"R-Runail..." _She slips unconsious._

_\----_

_Runalli watches as Daneil is brought down, his eyes widening. Suddenly, a surge of rage washes over his face as he lets out another vicious roar, enough to shake the entire cave, rocks falling from the ceiling._

_\----_

_Lina quickly takes out a rope and binds Daneil, but also takes out a vial and pours it onto Daneil's wound, closing it quickly._

"Sorry, missy. You're not allowed to die just yet."

_\----_

_Runalli had given into his primal rage as he charges forward with blinding speed, his claws slashing Fowler across his abdomen before he can react, sending him flying back into the cave wall._

_\----_

_The rocks continue to fall, something that seems strange to Lina. She takes out the wax from her ears and tries to call out to Fowler._

"Master!!!"

_\----_

_Fowler holds tightly onto his stomach as he can feel himself bleeding, he manages to pick himself off the stone floor, holding himself up against the wall, he yells to Lina._

"Get out of here! We have what we came for! Go now!"

_\----_

_Lina nods, carrying the unconscious Daneil on her back, she barely manages to duck and dodge Runalli's raging anger, making a break out the door. Fowler then puts his full attention on the beast in front of him. He takes out a pack of matches and few sticks of dynamite._

_Using the last of his strength he lights them and throws them at Runalli, who bats them away but fails to snuff out the fuse. Fowler rolls and dodges as he makes a break for the door_

_The fuse reaches the end of its length, as a violent explosion causes the rest of the cave to crumble down on top of Runalli. His roaring rage toppled by the debris._

_\----_

_Fowler rolls out the cave as it crashes down. He breaths heavy, holding his side._

"T-that won't hold him for long, w-we need to move now!"

_\----_

_Lina catches her breath as she holds onto a now unconscious Daneil. She looks over to Fowler and puts Daneil down, going over to him._

"Hang on a second, Master!"

_Lina takes out another vial, the same she used on Daneil. She pours the contents on Fowler's wounds, causing them to heal up, but not completely._

"Sorry, Master. That's the last one I have. The village didn't have the ingredients I needed to make more, so this will have to do." _She pockets the vial and picks up Daneil once again._

"Lead the way, I'm right behind you, Master!"

_\----_

_Fowler then whistles as he calls two horses over, they then mount the steeds and head to a cabin just outside of the village._

_\----_

_To be Continued ..._


	19. Chapter 18 - Winter's Tempest: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the anticipated finale.

_Lina jumps off and carries Daneil into the cabin, laying her unconscious body onto the bed of the cabin. She then plops down on the floor and sits with her legs crossed, exhausted._

 "For a beautifully proportioned lady, she is heavy...geez..." _She looks back at Fowler._

"I knew that werewolf was strong, but I wasn't expecting that. I thought for sure we could kill it..."

_\----_

_Fowler catches his breath as he sits on a nearby chair, taking off his shirt to bandage what's left of his wounds._

"So, did I... far stronger than any normal werewolf I've encountered. Makes me wonder whatever those two were up too?”

_He glances over at Daneil, who's breathing has steadied, he can see the small cuts on her skin glowing and closing up on their own._

_\----_

_Lina wipes her brow and looks up to Daneil, noticing that her wounds were healing faster than she was expecting._

"It looks like she has a much greater healing factor than most other merfolk I've seen."

_She looks over to Fowler. "_ Master, she's going to wake up soon if this keeps up. What should we do?"

_\----_

"She'll still be too weak to do anything if she does, tie her to the edge of the bed post for now." _He puts back on his shirt._

 "We have an hour, maybe two at the most before the werewolf wakes, I'd like to get at least a few words in while we prepare our defenses."

_\----_

"Yes, Master."

_Using the same rope Daneil was bound with, she tied Daneil to the bed post._

"Any idea what we're going to do once the werewolf shows up?"

_\----_

_Fowler reaches behind his chair and pulls out a crossbow of silver tipped arrows, along with a few animal traps._

"We bait and lure, he'll come walking into a trap whether he knows she's dead or alive, either way he's out for revenge at this point. That blast will have weakened him, but these traps will allow me to get in close to deliver a final blow."

_He hands her the crossbow._

"I know you’re not the best marksman but, you'll have to provide me cover from the roof, and make sure she doesn't escape."

_\----_

_Lina takes the crossbow and is noticeably nervous. She was always more comfortable with martial weaponry, but nods to Fowler with a confident look._

_"_ You got it. Go ahead and set up. I'll wait here and see if our little mermaid has a few answers for us once she comes to."

_\----_

_Fowler nods and leaves to go set up the traps around the cabin._

_\----_

_Lina takes the crossbow and examines it. Sure enough, it's loaded with silver bolts. She looks over to Daneil who is still out cold, confident but also nervous._

_\----_

_Meanwhile, back at the demolished cave, Runalli wakes up slowly to find that he is buried in rocks. It takes him a moment to compose himself before he begins trying to dig himself out._

_\----_

_After a good ten minutes Daneil slowly starts to stir awake. Her eyes flutter open, her vision slightly blurred. She feels the ropes tied around her, and jolts awake; memories of recent events flooding back to her._

"Ngh! Wha! Where am I?"

_She struggles against the ropes._

_\----_

_Lina looks over and watches for a bit as Daneil comes to, struggling with her bindings soon after._

 "Don't bother. Mermaids are a lot of things, but physically strong isn't one of them. That rope isn't breaking anytime soon."

_Lina simply gave her a little smile._

_\----_

_Daneil glares at her._ "Let me go!"

_\----_

_Lina simply raises her eyebrow at her and smiled a bit._

 "Or what? You're going to sing to me? Or perhaps you'll use more of that ice magic of yours? Sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck here. My Master needs you here so he can capture your little animal of a boyfriend. Don't worry, though, my Master wants you alive."

_\----_

_Daneil continued to glare but at the same time raised an eyebrow._

 "What could he possibly gain by keeping me alive? I'm nobody's trophy."

_\----_

_Lina shook her head slowly, holding the crossbow steady._

 "You're a prisoner if nothing else, a nice piece of bait for that werewolf. You're clearly important to him. I'm looking forward to seeing him come for you."

_\----_

"Yeah, he is important to me too, and you’re doomed if you think he'll show you mercy, he's smarter than you realize, and far more powerful." _Says Daneil._

_\----_

_Lina simply shrugged._

"So, we noticed. We weren't expecting such power from him when we found you in the cave _." Lina's expression suddenly became eerily devious._

 "He is also predictable. If werewolves rely on one thing, it's instinct. Whatever he does, we'll see it coming."

_Lina eyes Daneil for a second. "_ Although, I have a feeling that you had something to do with his rise in power. Care to explain that?"

_\----_

"Wouldn't you like to know _." Says Daneil._

_\----_

_Lina winks at her and smiles._

 "It wouldn't happen to have something to do with those silver scales of yours, right? Silver scales are unheard of among mermaids, and honestly, your wound healed a lot faster than I expected, even for a mermaid. Some sort of magic, I'm guessing involving your little pet?"

_\----_

_"His name is Runalli, and he's not my pet! As for the scales, I'm partially albino, nothing magic about it." Says Daneil._

_\----_

_Lina nodded, listening._

 "That still doesn't explain your healing factor. Even a powerful mermaid doesn't heal that fast..."

_\----_

_Daneil looks off to the side slightly._

 "That's none of your business. You don't see me asking about your white hair, despite being a young human."

_\----_

_Lina's smile disappears as she strokes her hair a bit, looking indignant._

 "Vampires. If it wasn't for my Master, I'd probably be in deep shit right now..." _Lina's voice trails off a bit, looking a bit troubled._

_\----_

_Daneil's eyes soften a bit._

 "I can't speak for the actions of other creatures, we do what we must to survive, and that's what's kept us going for so long. So, I won't say you deserved such a fate. It is merely the natural order for us."

_\----_

_Lina looks at her with a rather annoyed look on her face._

"Is that so? Tell me, what happens to those you charm? What happens to those who are helpless to your spell? ..."

_Lina leans in slowly._

"What's going to happen to that precious little beast of yours once you decide you're done with him?"

_\----_

_That hit a nerve._

 "I would NEVER do that to him! Since the day I met him, I have felt nothing but love and warmth, and compassion and I wouldn't trade that for the world! I love him! Yes, I'm a monster, I've killed people in the past, but only ever as a last resort. These past months have made me feel more mortal than ever, but I don't regret it for a second!"

_\----_

_Lina listened intently, seemingly interested in Daneil's words. Her expression softened a bit...but only a little bit before she turned away._

 "I have no reason to believe those words. Even if they are true, you and that werewolf are a threat, and my Master has a score to settle."

_Lina adjusts her crossbow and prepares herself._

 "My Master is going to have questions for you as well. If you ever hope to see your precious boyfriend again, you'd better cooperate."

_\----_

_The door then swings open as Fowler enters._

"What's is with all this commotion about _?" He looks at Daneil seeing she's awake, and turns to Lina._

 "Sigh. The traps are set, I'll take it from here Lina. We don't have much time." _He prepares to put in the ear wax._

"Keep an ear to the door and holler in case the werewolf shows up _."_

_\----_

_Lina looks at him seriously and nods._

 "Are you sure, Master? You're not going to need me to tell you what she says?"

_\----_

"I'll be fine, Lina. She's weak, so I doubt she'll try it again." _He smiles a bit._

"Besides I read lips pretty well."

_\----_

_Lina smiles a bit and nods._ "I expect no less from my Master! I'll call you the instant I see the werewolf."

_With that she left the cabin._

_\----_

“What exactly do you want with me? To eat my flesh and become immortal? To wait for me to cry pearl tears? Hate to break it to you, but it doesn’t work!”

_Daneil shouted._

_\----_

_Fowler looked at her and merely crossed his arms._

“Do you honestly expect me to believe such nonsense? No. What I want from you is far more valuable than any of that. I want knowledge.” _Fowler explains._

_\----_

_Daneil looks slightly confused._ “Knowledge?”

_\----_

_Fowler narrows his eyes at Daneil._

“I’m going to give you an ultimatum. Die and be studied piece by piece, or live and provide the Sons of Acteaon with information on all things magical in origin. I want to know the source of all the monstrosities in the world. Every cure for every cursed soul in existence. All of it.” 

_\----_

“And what the hell makes you think I’m going to do that!” _Says Daniel._

_\----_

_Fowler leans in close to Daneil._

 “Because once I kill that werewolf of yours, you’ll be too damn broken-hearted, to do anything but what we say, now won’t you.”

_Daneil’s eyes go wide and promptly spits in his face._

_Fowler wipes off the spit and glares down at Daneil. “_ You monsters and your pride. Will you give it a rest!”

_\----_

_“_ The only monster I see is you! Damn humans, bickering amongst your own kind, over who’s good or evil. Smiting those who dare differ from you! When is it ever going to be enough!”

_Daneil says angrily._

_\----_

“It’ll be enough when no parent has to worry about their only child being lost to--! … …

_Fowler cuts himself off, quelling his temper._ “Forget it, you’ll talk one way or another.”

_Daneil looks visibly frightened upon hearing that._

_\----_

_Despite her orders, Lina couldn't help but put an ear to the door of the cabin, overhearing the conversation. It was made easier thanks to Daneil's yelling._

_Lina's expression became troubled at hearing that last part. She remembered asking Fowler about what happened to him in the past, but she was greeting with a fowl temper and a vicious scolding. She never dared to bring it up again._

_\----_

_Meanwhile, after much struggling and pain, Runalli managed to crawl his way out of the rocks. He is greeted by a cold snap and dark clouds, his body covered in bruises from the weight of the stones._ _It takes him a moment to compose himself before he snaps back up and realizes what just happened._

 "Daneil! Oh no!!!"

_Runalli lifted up his nose and took a whiff of the air. He could smell grass, leaves, dust, and and gunpowder... ... ...and salt water!_

"Gotcha! Oh Daneil, please be OK..." 

_Despite his injuries, Runalli followed the scent, hoping to find Daneil..._

_To be Continued.._


	20. Chapter 19 - Winter's Tempest: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 of the finale.

_The light of the full moon shines down through the forest, the wind rustling some nearby leaves as Lina stands guard at the cabin. Her ears no longer against the door. Although the muffled voice of Fowler is heard._

_\----_

_Runalli can feel his power surging, the full moon taking its toll on him, but the beast within is severely weakened from the encounter with the hunters earlier. He can feel his power returning, but only because of the shining moon._ _He takes another whiff of the air and can feel Daneil is closer, his desperation pushing him forward, when suddenly, he stops._

 "What the..."

_Suddenly, Runalli can feel something. He looks down to notice that he was missing a shoe, likely lost while he was digging out of the rubble. However, he could feel something with his bare foot emanating from the ground._

"Wait... ... ...could it be...?

_He quickly kicks off his other shoe and leans down, feeling the ground with his palm as well. Suddenly, his senses were overloading, his ears twitching. Vibrations, subtle ones, alerting him of the presence of those in the area. He could feel three people nearby. Likely Daneil and the hunters. He focused, closing his eyes. The three were still moving._

"Daneil! ... ...oh, thank the gods, you're still alive!!!"

_However, Runalli's celebration was brief, as he could sense more things. Animals lurking about, trees swaying in the breeze... ... ...and small unknown objects. Unmoving, placed all over... ...traps._

_He opened his eyes and looked at his hand, breathing a sigh of relief._ "Thank you, Daneil. I promise I'm gonna get you out of this..."

_\----_

_Fowler pulled another scale from Daneil, as he asked her another question._

 "Now, now, let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be." He pulls out a map. "Just tell me where the city of Arcadia is and this will stop."

_\----_

_Daneil holds back the pain as best she can, her skin red from the scales pulled ._

"I-I told you I don't know I swear, all I know is that the first werewolf was born there."

\----

_Fowler frowned._

_"Hmm, pity." He pulls another scale, and Daneil flinches in pain._

"How about the temple of Artemis? You mermaids are from that area, surely you must know that?"

_\----_

_Daneil grunts._ "A-Artemis hasn't revealed herself in years..."

_\----_

_Fowler smiles._ "See progress, that wasn't so hard was it?" _He gets up, feeling she's had enough for now._

"Keep that up and you might just prove yourself a valuable asset" _He then makes his way to the door leaving Daneil by herself._

_\----_

_Daneil looks down and can’t help but let a tear fall across her cheek. "_ Runalli, please hurry..." _She whispers._

_\----_

_Runalli kneels with his feet and hands exposed to the ground, the moon shining down on him, calling for the beast, but in its weakened state it is only tempering Runalli's own power. It seems that Fowler's stunt was a blessing in disguise. Coupled with his desperate desire to save Daneil, Runalli felt like he was in complete control._

"I have to hurry, but I can't just run in go for it...they're expecting me, I know it."

_Runalli closed his eyes, thinking back to the time he first met Daneil, the first time they kissed, the first time they embarked on an adventure. These memories made him both happy and determined, and he could feel his power rising from the memories, his hands glowing as he focuses._

 "I think I get it now...come on..."

_Suddenly, a few small howls could be heard around Runalli. He looked up to see a gray wolf staring at him. Suddenly there was another...and another...and another...an entire pack, seemingly drawn to him._

_Runalli could sense their emotion. It was as if his magic was calling to them._

"Can... can you help me?"

_The wolves nodded in unison. Runalli smiled and nodded back, looking forward ._

"I have a plan. Hang in there Daneil! I'm coming for you!!!"

_\----_

_Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Lina has since climbed on top of the cabin, her crossbow at the ready. She looks down to see Fowler exit the cabin._

_"_ How'd it go, Master?"

_\----_

"As well as it could, but it's a start at the least. Once we get her to the hunter's guild, she'll be easier to procure information from." _Said Fowler._

_\----_

_Lina shrugged from atop the roof, giving Fowler a straight look._

"Hmph. I almost feel bad for her. If there's one thing she seems to be good at, it's crying crocodile tears. I have to admit, she almost sounded convincing when I was talking to her."

_\----_

_Fowler looks up as he's about to say something before he is interrupted by the sound of a wolf's howl, then another, and another._

"He's here."

_\----_

_Lina gets up and readies her crossbow, looking around and keeping her eyes open. However, there is a worried look on her face._

"Master...? It was only the one werewolf, right? I'm hearing at least seven howls out there..."

_\----_

_Fowler narrows his eyes at his surroundings, and readies his pistol._

"It was...try to stay calm and get ready!

_\----_

"Yes sir!" _Lina stays at the vigil, but the sounds of constant howling is distracting her._

_\----_

_Within the forest, Runalli is having the wolves howl at their loudest, ensuring that his footsteps cannot be heard, using the vibrations on the ground to avoid the traps. As he grows closer, he can feel the beast within regaining strength, the moon shining through the clouds, the cold empowering him. He was still shaken from the cave in, but he has never felt more powerful in his life._

_The howling continued, louder and louder. Runalli was nowhere to be seen, and the echoing sounds of howling wolves created a haunting feel throughout the forest._

_It was enough to make Lina nervous._

_\----_

 "M-Master!? I have a bad feeling about this. I think we need to get out of here..." _Stampers Lina._

_\----_

_Fowler swept his eyes back and forth between the trees of the forest, knowing full well that this was a distraction._

"Stay on hold!"

_He warns firing two shots in the air, in an attempt to quiet the wolves howling._ "I know you’re out there beast. Come out and fight like a man!"

_\----_

_Runalli heard him loud and clear, but did no such thing._ _As much as he could feel the beast's desire to go and tear these hunters to shreds, his care for Daneil overwrote that reckless urge._ _It was time to enact his plan._ _He felt the slight pain of guilt knowing what he was about to do, but the pack was willing to help._

_\----_

_Lina looked around, the howling still going despite Fowler's warning shots. Suddenly..._

_"_ Master! Look out!!!"

_Lina fired a couple of shots near the tree line, both of them missing. One of the gray wolves was charging forward with great speed, its sights set squarely on Fowler._

_\----_

_Fowler barely has time to react as the wolf goes to leap onto him. He fires a round into the belly of the wolf. Whose jaws are eager to rip his face apart. As the wolf is thrown off him more members of the pack close in to attack._

_One manages to jump onto the low roof where Lina is and startles her into jumping on the ground. As she lands she fires her crossbow, hitting the shoulder of one wolf, but not enough to put it down._

_Fowler yells to her._ "Lina to me! Now!"

_\----_

_Suddenly, the wolves stop attacking, surrounding Fowler with vicious looks in their eyes. However, more disconcerting was the fact that Lina did not respond to Fowler's order._ _Actually, once Fowler looked at her, she was standing there, frozen, a very frightened look in her eyes._

_\----_

_Her hands drop the crossbow and it lands on the ground with a thud, her petrified expression looking straight at Fowler_ "M... Master... ..."

_\----_

_Upon closer inspection, there was someone behind her. It was Runalli, a vicious look in his eye, his hair grown and his fangs visible. He looks at Fowler with a look of calm rage, his right hand grasping the back of Lina's neck, his claws digging into her._

_Blood trickled down Runalli's hands as he stared straight at Fowler_

_"_ Make a move, scumbag..."

_Lina was frozen in place, knowing that any false movement and her life was over._

_\----_

_Fowler's eyes widened and silently gasped as he slowly lowered his weapon, kicking it away from him. He raises his hands a pleading look in his eye._

_"_ Don't hurt her. The girl you seek is inside."

_\----_

_Lina suddenly got a determined look in her eye as Runalli held her neck. It was hard for her to speak, but she called out to Fowler._

"No... Master, don't listen to this monster... ...it's my fault...I failed you again... ...just...kill him... don't worry about me..."

_\----_

_Runalli's eyes widened at hearing this, surprised to hear such words from a hunter. In response, he put Lina between him and Fowler and called out to him._

"Look! I don't want to kill her, but if you did anything to Daneil, I will crush her neck!"

_\----_

_Lina tried to move, but couldn't, Runalli's claws pinching a nerve in her neck._ "F-fuck you, you...savage beast..."

_\----_

_"Lina, please! I can't lose you too." Fowler scolds._

_He then looks to Runalli. "She's tied to the bed post."_

_\----_

_Runalli shuffles his head toward the door to one of the wolves, who goes into the cabin. Daneil sees the wolf enter and sniff at the ropes before chewing on them and setting her free. She rubs her wrists, getting off the floor. She nods, thanking the wolf._

_The wolf follows her as she exits the cabin. Upon seeing Runalli outside, and the hunters frozen, she looks relieved, making her way over to him._

_\----_

_Runalli doesn't turn to her. In fact, he has his eyes set squarely on Fowler. He simply holds up his hand to stop Daneil from approaching him, a serious look on his face._

_"_ Daneil. Go to the beach and get things ready. We're leaving. I'll meet you there soon, I promise."

_\----_

_Daneil nods, noting the seriousness of the situation. She turns and leaves in the other direction. Looking back only briefly._

_\----_

_Runalli loosens her grip on Lina just a little bit. He looks over to the wolves and softens his eyes, signaling them that they're job is done and it was much appreciated. The wolves backed off, nodded to Runalli before running off. Runalli finally looks back to Fowler, his enraged expression slowly giving way to pity._

 "Daneil is important to me, just like this girl is important to you. Your people took someone like that away from me a long time ago...I want nothing more than to make you suffer the same... ..."

_Runalli suddenly let’s go of Lina and she stumbles to the ground._

"...but that wouldn't solve anything."

_Runalli took a deep breath as he stepped back away from the hunters, looking straight at Fowler._

 "Don't come looking for us. In fact, just leave us alone. If you come after Daneil ever again, I will kill you... ...and her..."

_Without another word, Runalli turned and dashed away...._


	21. Chapter 20 - Calm and Cold Waters

_Daneil ran to the beach as fast as she could, her heart pounding as she broke the forest line. The smell of the sea greeted her, as she caught her breath._

_Looking down at her arm where Fowler had pulled her scales, she could see the redness slowly fading. They would eventually grow back in time. She then looks up waiting for Runalli to arrive._

_\----_

_The howls of the wolves were finally silent and a chilling wind could be felt as Runalli ran towards the beach. The adrenaline he felt from facing the hunters was still running through him, and the anger he felt towards them gave him a desire to shred them apart._

_Regardless, Daneil was more important to him. His transformation was still partial as he sprinted toward the beach, the smell of the ocean getting stronger. It wasn't long before he finally reached the sands, spotting Daneil not too far from the water._

_\----_

_Daneil looks behind her, hearing the rustling of leaves. She looks relieved upon seeing Runalli. Sprinting towards him and grabbing a hold of him tightly._

"Runalli!"

_\----_

_Runalli's face is dead serious, but he embraces Daneil tightly, relieved to see her safe and sound._

 "Daneil... ...sorry I was so late. Are you OK?"

_Runalli's voice was crisp and full of confidence. His power was overflowing from him._

_\----_

_Daneil looks up at him._ "Yeah...I'm fine."

_Her face suddenly became saddened. “_ I thought I lost you...I..I shouldn't have left the cave...this is all my fault."

_\----_

_Runalli looked at her seriously, slowly shaking his head, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort._

 "It's OK. You couldn't have known. Besides, if I wasn't so stubborn about staying around here, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this because of me..."

_\----_

_Daneil appreciated the gesture._ "I'm just glad you’re ok. The hunters...are they?"

_\----_

_Runalli's eyes narrowed, clearly trying to hide frustration._

 "...they're still alive. I had the girl in my claws. I could have killed her... ...but instead, I used her as a bargaining chip. I exchanged her safety for you..."

_Runalli clenched his teeth in anger._

 "I wanted nothing more than to rip them apart... ... ...but you were more important. I couldn't risk it _."_

_\----_

_Daneil places a hand on his shoulder, her face serious._

"I know how much their deaths would have meant to you. I know it wasn't an easy choice, still thank you."

_She looks to the sea._ "We should probably get moving soon."

_\----_

_Runalli looks out to sea, a serious expression still clouding his worry._

 "All of our stuff was lost in the explosion. The cave is destroyed... ...how are we going to get there?"

_\----_

"It's not going to be easy...and it will be very cold. But at this point we don't have much of a choice."

_She looks at Runalli._

"Your gonna have to stay like this in order to brave the cold, while I carry you the whole way. Like it or not you're in no shape for swimming on your own right now."

_\----_

_Runalli looks out at the ocean, then looks up at the sky to see the moon rising. It was a waxing moon tonight, and the adrenaline from what just happened was granting him power, but he felt in control. He looked at Daneil and smiled confidently._

 "It won't be easy...but for you, it's worth it."

_\----_

_Daneil smiles._ "I love you."

_\----_

_Runalli's serious expression softens at hearing those words. He looks at her and smiles._

 "I love you, too."

_He leans down to kiss her softly. Once they do, he looks out to the ocean, mentally bracing himself for what is to come._

"Let's go."

_\----_

_Daneil nods, walking out waist deep into the ocean, her legs glowing a soft white before morphing into her familiar tail. Her fishly features returning to her._

_She looks back at Runalli, who shivers as he walks toward her. Placing an arm around his waist, she kisses him deeply, before diving with him beneath the waves._

_\----_

_The ocean is a dark and violently cold place, but warmth resides as two creatures swim together under the moonlight…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....To Be Continued in Book 2....


End file.
